Shot In The Dark
by ShootingStar001
Summary: One year ago, the boys left behind the most important girl in their life: Bella Diamond, James' twin sister. But what happens when she is flown out to Hollywood to live out her brothers dream? And why does Kendall keep thinking that she's different?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've had this idea wracking my brain for nearly two weeks, and finally gave in and wrote it down. I really hope you guys enjoy it!:**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, I only wish i did. Bella Diamond though, i do own._

_**Shot in the Dark**_

_Chapter 1:_

Bella Diamond was sitting in her room back in Minnesota. It had been nearly a year since her brother and best friends had went to Hollywood to live out their dreams. She had been the fifth to the group, though the one time that she hadnt been there, they had left her.

She remembered the week before the boys had went to the audition, before everything had changed for her and them:

* * *

"_Come on Bella, please!" Carlos whinned. All five of them were sitting outside Kendall's house, across the street where a big hill was. All of them dressed in large coats to keep from freezing in the shivering cold._

_Bella quickly brushed the few strands of hair out of her face, frowning a bit. "Carlos, don't you think it's a bit dangerous to go sledding on ice into the street?" She questioned, looking at the Latino boy, who merely shrugged._

_James put a shoulder on his twin sister, giving a smile, "Now you sound like Logan." Logan gave him a look, and Bella laughed._

"_Says the boy who wouldn't mess up his hair if his life depended on it." Bella replied, and James closed his mouth. Carlos laughed, and then they all followed him._

_Kendall gave her a look, "Race you!" He yelled, grabbing one of the sleds, and running for a second before pushing off and jumping inside, speeding down the hill._

_She rolled her eyes, following his lead down the hill, "Gosh Kendall, how're you able to do that?" She whispered, feeling the wind brush her face as she went down the hill, getting a feel excitementing feeling as she sped. Carlos, Logan, and James finally followed, all of them laughing._

_Logan yelled, "Hah, I'm in the lead!" He steered out of the way from a tree, and continued down the hill._

_From behind her, James huffed, "Ow!" Then yelled, "My hair." She turned her head around to see that he had fallen from his sled, and his precious hair was covered in snow, along with his clothes. And everyone laughed._

_Bella forgot to steer as she watched her brother complain. Suddenly, she heard Kendall's distant voice yelled, "Bella, watch out!"_

_But it was too late for her to control the sled. She was able to whip around fast enough to see the white streak of snow as she turned her head, and then a brown shape in front of her. A hard surface hit her head, and she felt her body crumple against what must have been a tree. She felt the warm pooling of blood in her hair before her eyesight blurred, and she lost consiousness._

_All four boys jumped out of their sleds, not caring what happened to them. Kendall was the first to reach the tree that Bella had hit, and a wave of nausea started in his stomach, and his throat knotted at the worry._

_Lying against the snow, Bella was crumpled. Her hair having fallen out of her hat, and was spewn across the white snow like brown lace. Her skin pale white, her brown eyes closed, like she was sleeping. Near her head, the snow was starting to taint red with blood._

_The others were quick to follow, as they looked down at the broken girl in horror. James screamed to Logan, "What do we do?"_

_He panicked, like always under pressure. Kendall took out his phone and thrust it at Carlos, "Call an ambulance." He said, helping James try and lean Bella's head up._

_Carlos was quick to dial 911, and as the person came on, he frantically said, "We need an ambulance at 159 Maple Street." When they asked what had happened, he quickly replied, "Our friend hit a tree while sledding, she's unconsious." Once being reasurred that they would be there soon, he leaned down to help the others._

"_Alright, we have to get her out of the snow and try to stop the bleeding." Logan commanded, "If she gets too cold her blood could freeze and the risk of…" He trailed off, and that earned a look of horror from everyone, mostly James though._

_Kendall unwrapped his scarf from his neck, and placed it on where the bleeding was to try and slow it down, and James started to lift her up._

_Carlos grabbed the sled that had been tipped over, putting it back right side. They laid her in it, and Logan instructed, "Kendall, keep the pressure on the wound –Carlos, I think her leg's broken, you might want to move it a little so it doesn't get worse." Carlos did as he was asked._

_James took off the outer coat from his body, wrapping it around his little sister's body. All the other boys did the same, not even shivvering in the cold because of the worry._

_Soon, sirens were being heard down the street, and Logan and Carlos look up, seeing an ambulance rushing down the street. Kendall's and James eyes never left Bella's pale white body. "Come on, hang in there Bella." James whispered, so low that no one could really hear what he said. _

_Bella lay in the sled, still oblivious to the world. It wasn't pain; it was like seeing a white light, not feeling anything. She didn't hear what the boys said to her, or feel their attempts to help her before the EMT's got there. She was in her own little world, where there was no Kendall, no James, no Logan, no Carlos. Just the blinding white light._

_Logan waved his arms to the direction of the sirens, "Over here!" He yelled frantically, the others quickly screaming with him, hoping that they heard them._

_To their luck, soon a few EMT's were making their way through the snow, bringing a gurney with them. James and Kendall helped them place Bella's lifeless body on the gurney, and breathed in relief when they told them that she still had a pulse._

_And soon, all four of them were crowding into the ambulance, Bella having been hooked up to an oxygen machine to help her breath, an IV tube in her wrist, and a worker trying to stop the bleeding in her head, the other placing her leg straight, saying that it had been broken in the fall._

_All four boys gulped as they started down the road, all eyes on the pale girl. To all of them, she was a sister, and a friend. Not only was she part of their 'group', but she played hockey with them, she hung out with them, she was practically another one of the boys where they were concerned._

_But never had they ever thought of her as fragile. Not until now, when they staired at her cold body, fighting for what could have been her life._

* * *

_The four boys waited outside the opperating room a few hours later. When they had gotten there, the EMT's had rushed Bella into the emergancy room, where they had put her in surgery. James, though his worry wasn't as evident, was probably the most worried of all. She was his sister, his twin sister. She may have only been ten minutes younger than him –but that didn't stop him from being the big brother roll._

_Even Carlos, who was usally all happy, wore a frown on his face, which was stricken with worry. Logan's eyebrow was scrunched, as he tried to think of the possible things that could she could have, though he hoped it was only a what he had read online, for his doctor training, the possibilities were endless, each more severe than the next._

_Kendall bit his lip. He understood this a little better than Logan and Carlos might. He had a little sister, and, even though Katie could somethings trick him out of everything, he still would have been worried to death if something had happened to her. And Bella was a sister to him, just like the others, he had developed those botherly instincts over her._

_A small immage of her lying on the snow flashed into each of their minds, all of them cringing a bit at the thought._

_Finally, after what seemed like days, the doctor came out of the opperating room, and looked at the boys, "Are you boys Isabella Diamonds family?" He asked._

_Standing up, they looked at each other. In the sense that the doctor meant, they werent, but to them, they were all a family of hockey playing hueligens. "Yes." Logan was the only one to let the words escape his lips. The others were a little shocked that Logan would lie to a doctor… then again, this was Bella._

_James looked the man in the eyes, "What happened, is Bella going to be alright?" He asked frantically._

_Frowning slightly, the doctor responded, "I think you boys should sit down." None of them listened. "When Isabella hit that tree, she caused an Intracranial Hemorrhage." All of them gave looks of confusion, "It's a serious medical condition where blood builds up within the skull, and can lead to increases in intercranial pressure –which could crush bain tissue or limit blood supply."_

_Mouths hanging slightly agape, the doctor continued, "We only have one way to have an accurate diagnosis –a CT. It came up possitive." He said gravely, looking at the boy's solemly._

_Kendall bursted out, "What's going to happen, is she going to be alright?"_

"_You boys are very lucky that you called when you did. Miss Diamond was able to under go surgery, and should make a full recovery." He paused, "In the incedent, she also was unfortunate enough to break her leg, along with her arm."_

"_But she'll be alright?" Carlos asked again, not really understanding a word that the doctor had told them._

_Sighing, the doctor nodded, "Yes, she'll have to stay in Intensive Care for a few days, and if she feels up to it, she will be able to go home by the end of the week."_

_James gave a deep breath of relief, "When can we see her?"_

_The doctor looked over his shoulder, "Isabella should be waking up within the hour. You boys can sit in her room to wait for her to wake if you wish to." He lead them to a door that was down the hall, "But make sure that she doesn't strain herself when she wakes, at risk of raising the intercrational pressure even more."_

_Nodding, they stepped into the room. Like all hospital rooms, it was white, but this one smelled a bit like bleech, being a clean room. In the bed, Bella laid, her eyes still closed. A breathing tube under her nose, an IV in her wrist still. On her left side, her leg and arm in white plaster, propped up with pillows. Her wavy brown hair pulled behind her face in a messy bun. On her forehead a white bandage was there, covering the place where she had hit her head._

_The only sound in the room was her shallow breaths. James walked over to her side, sitting in the chair beside her, looking at his little sisters face, worry across his own handsome features. Kendall took the seat on the other side of her bed, and Carlos and Logan sat on the small couch in the corner of the room, all looking at the now frail girl._

_Bella started to feel things around her. She no longer had the blinding white light in front of her eyes as she had before. What she didn't know was what had happened. She felt a pain in her leg, her arm, but mostly her head. It felt like it was building up with air, before it would explode._

_She started to feel the tips of her fingers, and she felt one of the fingers on her right hand twitch, and felt something warm against it. Trying to do the same to her other hand, she felt a pang of pain in her arm._

_Her eyes fluttered open; the first thing she saw was white. Blinking a few times, she started to be able to distinguish the things around her. A moniter was beeping, and a couch was in front of her, with someone sleeping on it. She saw from the corner of her eyes a nurse walk past her room._

"_You're awake!" A familiar voice cried. She tried to turn her head to the side, but failed miserably. She saw Kendall get out from the seat beside her bed, sitting on the bottom, staying clear from her broken leg._

_Bella noticed her hand was under his, and had the situation been different she would have blushed. She looked around. Logan was sleeping on the couch, his head against the wall. James was in a seat on the other side of the bed, his head lolled back and napping peacefully. And Carlos was no where in sight._

_Her eyebrows knitted together, and she felt the pain in her head increase. "Ow!" She tried to reach for it, but Kendall stopped her, giving her that look. She looked down at the plaster that surrounded her left leg and arm. "What happened? I remember sledding, and then you called my name. Then there was this white light in front of my eyes, and I couldn't feel anything." She paused, "Now I'm in a hospital?"_

"_You don't remember?" He asked, and she tried to shake her head, but winced in pain, "You hit a tree. The doctor said that you had internal bleeding in your head. You also broke your leg and arm." He added, giving her a small frown._

_She started to try and swing her legs over the side of the bed, but Kendall put his hands out, stopping her, "What are you doing?" He asked, confused, making her lay back down onto the unconfortable bed._

_Bella frowned, "Trying to get up and leave. This is really uncmnfortable." She started to try and pick at the breathing tube under her nose, but again, he caught her, putting her hand under his and stopping her._

_Carlos walked in the room, carrying a tray of natchos. "Look! The cafeteria has natchos!" He exclaimed, popping one into his mouth, cheese and all._

"_Can I have one?" Bella asked, making her bed sit up. Carlos jump up a bit, spilling some of the chips onto the floor._

_He nearly dropped the tray before walking over to her, "You're awake!"_

_She rolled her eyes, laughing, "Yeah, unless I started to sleep talk again. I remember the time James told me I started talking gibberish in my sleep." She pondered._

_James stirred from his slumber, along with Logan. "Keep it down, me and Bella are still sleeping." James complained, fixing his hair._

_Kendall looked at him, "Bella woke up five minutes ago, and she's been trying to pull nearly everything off of her." Bella frowned a bit at him, relaxing against the pillows._

_Both Logan and James snapped up, suddenly both awake. Logan looked at Bella, "How're you doing?" He asked, standing at the side of her bed beside Carlos._

_She huffed, "Fine, but I'm starving." She tried to grab one of the chips from Carlos, but Kendall pushed her back onto the pillows, and he placed them on the tray on the other side of the room. "I'm really hungry." She complained._

"_The doctor said you can't eat for at least another few hours." Her jaw dropped. James continued, grabbing a plastic cup from the bedside table. "Here." He picked out a spoonful of ice chips, holding them up to her mouth like you did with a todler._

_Bella laughed a bit, "Ice chips?" she asked, looking at them, "Can I at least have water?" They all shook their heads, and she frowned. "I can feed myself at least." She said, grabbing the spoon from her brother and taking it into her mouth, swallowing the ice chips._

_Logan got that look on his face, "After having anestisia your suppost to wait at least an hour before drinking anything, and at least two or three before you eat." He explained, and they all looked at him, "Hey, it's called a book." He defended._

_Kendall whispered something to Carlos, who whispered it to Logan, and then to James. Bella gave them a confused glance, "Why are you whispering?" She asked in a whisper, giving them a tiny smile._

_James looked at her, "You don't remember what happened, at all?"_

"_No, just Kendall yelling my name, and then I saw this white light in front of my eyes and I couldn't feel anything." She explained again, taking another spoonfull of ice._

"_Weird." They all agreed, before relaxing back. All happy that Bella was alright, and going to make a recovery soon._

* * *

But that had been nearly a year ago. She had gotten out of the hospital three days later. She remembered Kendall dropping by everyday before, bringing his mom's homemade chicken noodle soup. Carlos would bring a different board game everytime –once bringing Twister, and having the nurse scold him. Logan would bring different books, which she would read everytime when none of the boys werent there. James practically lived there, and when she told him that he should go home, he just scoffed, saying he'd rather stay with his sister.

And then the day of the auditions came. Bella had just been released from the hospital, having to have been wheeled out by James in a wheelchair because of her broken bones. She had missed school, and wasn't with them for any of it.

The next thing she knew, all of her boys were leaving to L.A to live out James dream. Guestavo Rocque had picked them –well, Kendall, who convinced him to take all of them togther.

She hadnt even got a propper goodbye from any of the boys –not even her own brother! They all had just dissapeared. And as much as Bella wanted to hate them, she couldn't. She knew they were out there, living every kids dream. How could she be mad at that? She just wished they would have told her before they were gone.

The first time that she heard about it, all four boys were on a plane to L.A. She had been sitting in her room, getting more annoyed at the second at the itchy casts that covered the left side of her body:

* * *

_Her blackberry rang from the bedside table. She quickly picked it up with her good arm, looking at the caller i.d. '_Kendall.'_ The screen read, flashing as it rang. Bella hadnt heard from the boys in nearly a day. Usually they would have come over and talked with her. Even James hadnt returned home._

_She clicked the answer button, holding it up to her ear. "Hey Kendall." She said, lying down onto the pillows again._

_There was a lot of noise in the backround, and she heard what sounded like Carlos screaming something. She faintly heard Kendall say, "Hey Bella, how're you doing?" He asked, and she heard a few other, "Heys," from the backround._

_Bella felt her eyebrow furrow, "Are you on speaker phone?" She questioned as the phone cracked and buzzed a bit._

_Logan's voice came on, "Yeah, we're not getting good reception and we all wanted to talk to you." He explained, "How's your arm and leg?"_

"_Fine, itchy actually." She paused, "Hey, you havent seen James have you?" She paused, "He wasn't home last night, and I kinda just assumed that he slept over at your place."_

_Now she heard the crackling of the phone, and then James' voice, "Hey Bella. Sorry I didn't call, I was over at Kendall's last night with the others, and by the time that we thought about calling it was nearly eleven and we thought you'd be sleeping."_

_She sighed, knowing that her brother and their friends were always so occupied, "What are you guys doing?" she asked, rolling over so she was no longer leaning on her bad arm._

_There was an unconfortable chuckle, and Carlos muttered something that sounded like, "Funny you should ask." There was the sound of someone hitting him, "OW! Kendall!"_

_Bella started to get a little worried, "I know I'm going to regret asking, but where are you?"_

_The silence that followed was unconfortable for both them and her. Finally Kendall came over the phone, "Listen, Bella, this is really hard to say." She felt like her body had been drenched in ice cold water. Like she had jumped in a lake in the middle of the winter. "We're on our way to Hollywood." He answered quietly._

_Her eyes bulged a bit, and she laughed nervously, "Haha, very funny Kendall. Really, what are you guys doing?"_

_Kendall sighed, "Did you see that comercial for Guestavo Rocque?" She answered yes, "Well, James wanted to try out for it, so we got my neibor to get in the car while Logan drove. When we got there, they gave all of us numbers. And since James chickened out," James made a sound in the backround, "Logan went first –Guestavo started screaming."_

_Carlos came over the phone laughing, "Then I went up and farted in the microphone! You should have seen his face; he looked like he wanted to kill me!" She giggled a bit, amused._

"_So then James went on, and Guestavo said he had no talent." Logan started, but Bella cut him off._

"_James having no talent? He's one of the best singers I know!" She exclaimed._

_James chuckled, "Yeah, so Kendall comes storming up and sings the giant turd song." She laughed, "And there was a fight."_

_The line was silent for a second, and Kendall continued the story, "So, the police brought us to my house. And a few minutes later, Guestavo comes and says he wants to take me to Hollywood as his new project."_

_Bella was confused, "If he's only making you famous, why are the rest of them there? From what James' magazines say, Guestavo Rocque is really mean." She determined._

"_Well, next morning I ask the rest of them if they would have gone –and they say yes." Kendall paused, "And then he comes, and I told him I'll go if he makes us a singing group." He finished, waiting for her response._

_Thought the boys couldn't see or hear it, a tear feel from Bella's eye. The boys were her family, and now they were gone. She swallowed back the rest of the tears, and then hoarsly responded, "Good for you guys, you should go for it."_

_Logan asked, "You're not mad?"_

_She gave a weak laugh, "I wish you guys would have told me sooner, but, no, I'm not mad. You guys should go for this, it's a once in a lifetime thing." She said, bitting back the tears that were close to coming._

_James came over the line, "We'll still stay in touch though, and maybe we could visit in a few months." He offered, and the others mumbled agrees._

_Bella felt another tear slip, "Okay, I gotta go." They all said goodbye, and she couldn't help but feel that it wasn't a good bye, I'll see you tomorrow. But a goodbye forever. She tossed her phone on the ground, not caring what happened to it._

_Hidding her face in the pillow, she let the tears escape. She was alone, all alone now._

* * *

The boys tried to keep her promise, she knew they did. At first, they talked every single day, by phone. Soon that changed to an email a day. Then twice a week. Every week. Once a month. Till finally there were no emails in her inbox. She checked everyday, no messages.

But that was only the case for three of them. One of the four kept that promise, even when she thought he would do the same. Everyday Bella would get a call or a request for a video message from one of the boys. But it wasn't her brother. It was Kendall.

Smilling after getting off the phone with Kendall, knowing that all of them were fine, Bella turned to the TV. "_Do you wanna be famous?_" She quirked an eyebrow, _"Well now's your chance… if you live in Minnesota."_

She sat on the edge of her bed, interested, _"Guestavo Rocque, producer of the new sensation, Big Time Rush, is looking for his next superstar." _They paused, _"Sign ups end at 6:00, so you better hurry."_

Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 5:45. It hadnt been her dream to be a popstar, not ever. But for some reason, she couldn't help put grab her coat, and run out the door.

**Author's Note: Okay, so that was like the Prolouge/First Chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and please take the... thiry five seconds to write a review, because that's what fuels my muse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: **Wow, I want to give a BIG THANKS to all of you that reviewed, because they made my day. I really an glad that all of you enjoyed it, expessially since this was just a random idea that knacked at my brain for so long i had to give in. So, a personal thanks back to all of you, and I tried to reply to all of your review, and if i didn't i'm SO sorry.**

**A few of you might be wondering about why the guys -other than Kendall- stopped texting and calling. With the tour and the album getting released, they had nearly no time left for themselves. They didnt forget about her, they just never had the time to call. (Kendall having given up some of his pool time to talk to her.)**

**Lastly, I just wanted to tell you that i wrote this chapter before _Welcome Back Big Time_ and only guessed at what would happen between Jo and Kendall. In this story, she just went off to do the movie, but is now dating her costar. Thought I might want to put it out there, so you wouldnt be confused.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, though i wish i do. Nor do i own the lyrics to 'Believe in Me' or 'Big Time Rush' the single. However, i do own Bella Diamond._

_**Shot in the Dark**_

_Chapter 2:_

Bella ran out the front door. Her house was only a few blocks from where Guestavo was doing auditions, and she could probably run there. She had played hockey with boys her entire life, and hung out with Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan. She had learned to run fast, or get tackled.

As she ran, she kept asking herself, _Why do you even want to go? You don't even sing? That's James' dream –the boys dream._ She corrected.

She frowned a bit, thinking of them. _That's why you want to go. You want to see the boys again. And getting to work for Guestavo you would._ She paused her thinking, _but he'll never pick you. All you do is write the songs, not sing them._

Ever since she and James were little, he would sing. Anything from the ABC's to songs on the radio. And, after a while she started to pick up the music, and she had started to write songs. Of course, no one knew that, not even James. She always hid her guitar under the bed, and put the sheet music in a folder, which stayed between the matress'.

She kept running, nearly slipping on a patch of ice. She felt that small part of her heart just hanging by a thread. She'd wanted to see and talk to all of the guys for so long, ever since they left. And after they stopped messaging, it only made her want to go more. Kendall would always asure her that they all missed her, and they would find a way to come back home to see her. But they never did.

Finally reaching the building, she was out of breath. She took a few deep breaths, not only to calm herself, but to get some air in her lungs. Sighing, she opened the door, and faced the fact that she couldn't back down now.

The front lobby was empty, and when she called, "Hello!" No one answered.

She started to hear voices yelling, and she quickly flittered over to the door, creaking it open. She saw two people arguing. One was very big, and he wore bug eyed sunglass, and glared at everything. The other person was a olive tonned female that seemed to be nicer, and was trying to calm him down. _This must be Guestavo._ Bella thought.

Guestavo roared, "I've been auditioning all night, and there is NO TALENT here!" He screamed so loud that she cringed, "I told you listening to a pack of dogs was a stupid idea."

Who could have only been his assistant said, "Guestavo, you found the boys here, and they said that the chances of finding someone else good would be best here." She reasoned. "Besides, sign up ends at 6:00, and it's… 6:05."

He started to get up, "I don't care. Griffin wants someone else too, and it's obvious that this town doesn't have that person." He glareed at his assistant, "Let's go."

"Five more minutes, I'm sure that someone will show up." She begged, nearly getting onto her knees with desperation.

"NO!" Guestavo yelled, getting out of his seat, and standing up. "We're going somewhere else, because this place is just a bunch of low lives who can't sing."

Bella felt her eyes glare at him –he had found the boys here, provinging that this town had talent. And they were already known worldwide as BTR, and nearly every teen had their songs on their ipod –she had their songs on her ipod. She stepped forward out of the shadows, "I'd like to audition." She responded coyly, giving a small smirk.

Guestavo put his gaze onto her, "You." He repeated, "You think you're any good? Hah, I bet my cat could sing better than you." He shot back, sounding just as bitter.

She just shrugged, "Don't judge a book by its cover... If people did, then no one would be here auditioning would they?" She said smugly.

That set him off. He started to try and climb over the desk, trying to get to her. The look in his eyes made her think that he wanted to strangle her. His assistant grabbed him, holding him back before looking to Bella, "What's your name?"

"Bella." She replied, deciding that saying she was related to James wasn't the best idea. From what Kendall had told her, Guestavo couldn't stand James.

"Go ahead and try." The woman said, still trying to hold Guestavo back.

Bella took another deep breath. She walked onto the stage, seeing a single microphone in the center of it. It seemed like an eternity to walk to it, her fear knotting her stomach together. She gulped.

_What have I got to loose?_ She thought, leaning into the microphone. She took one last breath, before finally starting to sing;

_I'm loosing myself  
Trying to compete with everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid_  
_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today_  
_And know that I'm okay_  
_Cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way_  
_So you see_  
_I just wanna Believe In Me_  
_La, la, la, laa_  
_La, la, la, laa_

_The mirror can lie_  
_It doesn't show you what's inside_  
_And it, it can tell you you're full of life_  
_It's amazing what you can hide_  
_Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid_  
_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today_  
_And know that I'm okay_  
_Cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way_  
_So you see_  
_I just wanna Believe In Me_

_I'm quickly finding out_  
_I'm not about to break down_  
_not today_

_I guess I always knew_  
_That I had all the strength to make it through_

_Not gonna be afraid_  
_I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful, today_  
_And know that I'm okay_  
_Cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way_  
_You see_  
_Now I Believe In Me_  
_Now I Believe In Me_

She finished, a little surprised that Guestavo hadnt stopped her before she got to the end of the song. Guestavo got a look on his face, which she couldn't quite tell if it was a good look or a bad one. His assistant had her mouth open slightly, whether it was for good or bad she couldn't tell either.

Bella looked at them, "Um…" She started, but then got a little too scared to ask if it was decent. She just peeked out from under her lashes, looking to the two.

Guestavo, "Berinice-"

"It''s Bella." She corrected, starting to not like him more and more by the second.

He just waved her off, "Like I care." He paused, "How'd you like to come to Hollywood?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

Guestavo gave her a look, "You came to audition, and you don't even know if you want to be famous." He got up, "This is why I don't want to have to take another dog/dogett to L.A. I already have to deal with a pack of dogs now." He grumpled to his assistant.

Bella raised her hand a bit, giving him a look, "Hello, I'm standing right here." He glared at her, and she continued, "Either call _next_ or start yelling." She prompted, leaning to the side.

He turned to her, his eyes glaring and very dangerous looking, "What makes you think you can come in here and talk to _me_ like that."

She merely shrugged, "I'm just here to audition." She said innocently.

That earned her another look, "Listen, dogett" she gave him a look, "I need a new talent, and you are the only thing in the state that is better than a dog." Guestavo said menicinly.

"I think Kendall was right about you. You are a giant turd." She smilled, before starting to softly sing;

_Oh, Your such a turd  
Oh yeah, a giant turd  
And you look like a turd  
And you smell like turd  
Oh, your such a turd  
oh yeah a giant turd  
And you look like a turd and you  
Smeeeeeel like a tuurd!_

Guestavo looked to his assistant, "This is why I didn't want to come here. I don't want anyone of the dog's friends."

The assistant just looked at Bella, "Welcome to Hollywood." She announced.

_Wow, I can't believe that worked._ She thought as she got off the stage._ Who'd think a song about a turd would make five people go to Hollywood? _

The woman held her hand out, "I'm Kelly Wainwright, and that's Guestavo Rocque." She motioned to her boss, "And we think you have the talent to be part of Rocque Records."

Bella's eyes got a little wider, "You want to take me to L.A?" She asked dumbfounded, "So the giant turd song really does work." She mumbled.

Guestavo scowled, "Sing that song again, and I'll make you stay here in your sorry little town, and waste into nothing." He paused, "Keep quiet and you'll go to L.A." _Gosh, is it worth it to go see the boys? If I have to work with him, I'm not sure._ But another part of her said, _The boys deal with him. And this is your chance to finally see them._

She smilled, "Alright, no turd song." She agreed, thinking, _That you can hear._ She added mentally.

Kelly looked at her, "Bella…" She trailed off, her eyebrows scrunched as she noticed the girl hadnt introducted herself by her full name. "Um… what's you last name?"

Bella felt the corners of her mouth turn into what seemed like a small frown. "Bella, Bella Diamond –I'm James sister." She confirmed, laughing a bit at the reaction on Guestavo's face.

First it started to get pink, then red, slowly rising to purple, and almost hitting off to the point of him being blue. He suddenly let out a large scream, "AHHHH!"

* * *

The next day, Kelly, Guestavo, and Bella boarded the private plane back to L.A. Guestavo still seemed upset that she had been Jame's sister –she could tell that from his face. And, judging by what Kendall said, he hated James.

Kelly walked into the plane, revealing a large first class lounge. "Go ahead and make yourself at home, the flight will take a few hours." She said, sittiing down across from Guestavo in one of the big white chairs.

Bella went across from them, putting her guitar into the overhead compartment, along with the folder she kept her songs in. Lounging back into the amazingly comfy seat, she plugged in her ipod, letting the four voices that she had missed so much sing into her eardrums:

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Make it count  
Play it straight  
Don't look back  
Don't hesitate  
When you go  
Big time_

_Whatcha want  
Watcha feel  
Never quit  
And make it real  
When you roll  
Big time_

_(Oh, Oh) Hey, hey  
Listen to your heart now  
Hey, Hey  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey, Hey  
Better take your shot now_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Ohhh  
Come on shake it up  
Whatcha gotta loose?  
Go and make your luck  
With the life you choose_

_If you want it all  
Lay it on the line  
It's the only life you got  
So, you Gotta live it big time_

_Ahh, ahh, ahh, ohh (x2)_

_Step it up  
Get in gear  
Go for broke  
And make it clear  
Gotta go big time (hey, hey)_

_Make it work  
Get it right  
Change the world  
Overnight  
Gotta dream big time_

_Ohh, ohh, hey, hey  
Give it all you got now  
Hey, hey  
Isnt it a rush  
Hey, hey  
Finish what you start now_

_Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh  
Come on shake it up  
Whatcha gotta loose?  
Go and make your luck  
With the life you choose_

_If you want it all  
Lay it on the line  
It's the only life you got  
So you gotta live it  
Big time_

_Look around  
Every light is shinning now  
It's brighter somehow_

_Look around  
Nothings really as it seems  
Nothing by dreams_

_You and i  
Gonna make a brand new sound  
Like we own this town (town)  
We can fly  
Now our feet are off the ground  
Never look down_

_Welcome to the big time  
All the pretty people see you  
Walking in the sunshine  
Welcome to the good times_

_Life will never be the same_

_Come on shake it up  
Whatcha gotta loose  
Go and make your luck  
With the life you choose (ohh, ohh)_

_If you want it all  
Lay it on the line  
It's the only life you got  
So you gotta live it big time_

_Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh  
Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh_

_If you want it all  
Lay it on the line  
It's the only life you got  
So you gotta live it big time_

Though she hadnt much realised, she had been singing along quietly, and she didn't see the looks that Kelly and Guestavo gave her either. She ripped the earbuds from her ears, putting the ipod back into her purse. God, everytime that she heard them, she just missed them more. Yet, she had to know they were still out there –that they hadnt just vanished. That they were still four hockey players from Minnesota and not some stuck up popstars.

Bella sighed, and reached to look at one of the magazines that were in the seat infront of her. _Pop Tiger._ She frowned a bit, which had been James favorite magazine, though she would always tease him that it was for girls.

She missed them so much. She missed Logan, with him always being the smart little nerd that he was. Whenever you need an answer –unless under pressure- Logan was your guy, He was also probably the most sensitive of the group, one that girls related to more than others. He was the brain in their body.

Carlos, oh that was a different story. She missed his crazy stunts, how he had gotten them banned from two Walmarts since they had met, almost another on too. He always knew how to make anyone laugh. He was the daredevil, and if he didn't have that helmet, than he'd be in the emergancy room every day. He was the laughing box of the group, something that even a bystander could tell.

James, she missed him even more than those two. He was her big brother, and he may be stuck up person in front of others, he still had the other brother protection over her that all brothers did. He was very much the soul of the group, the persistance. He had his one dream, and nothing would stop him and his friends from getting it.

Kendall, he was the hardest to explain. He was the glue that kept them all together. Without him, the group wouldn't exist. They were all opposites, and he was the force that brought him togheter. He was the consince of the group. Trying to keep them out of trouble, and fixing it if it happened. And, for some reason, Bella's hearts strings pulled when she thought of him.

Bella, she didn't know what she was to the group. When hse first joined them, she was James twin sister that would hang around and play hockey. But, she never seemed to find herself the place in the group. The only thing she could think that she was the heart. The one that brought them together in crisses. When she had been in the hospital that had to have been the most bonding that they all had ever had, all over her.

"Bella! Bella!" Someone called, getting her out of her thoughts. She snapped to attention, looking over to Kelly. "Sorry, I was just wondering one thing."

"Sure." She mumbled back, rubbing her eyes in tiredness.

Kelly paused, "The song you sang, we wanted to know how you found it. I loved it, and I thought that we could contact them and see if they have any other songs that you could sing." She replied, looking Bella in the eyes.

Shifting her eyes down, she frowned a bit, "Um, I wrote the song." Kelly's mouth dropped open, "That's the whole reason for the guitar." She pointed out, giving a small laugh.

Nodding, Kelly asked, "Do you have any other songs that we could use too. I loved it, and Griffin'll want to hear demos soon." She quirked an eyebrow, "Griffin is Guestavo's boss." Kelly explained.

Bella bit her lip a bit, "One or two, but they arent finished yet." She stood up and grabbed the sheet lyrics from the overehead compartment. "Some of those are really bad though." She added, giving the folder of to Kelly.

Kelly merely shrugged, "Guestavo doesn't know how to write a girl song." Guestavo looked at her, glarring, "I mean… he… girl songs." She stuttered, trying to lie. Bella had to bite back the laugh that tried to escape her.

She heard the familiar ringtone go off on her phone. She quickly dug through her purse, trying to find it. After the second ring, she finally grasped the blackberry, rushing to click the accept button. Then she held it to her ear.

"Hey Kendall." She said, lying back into her seat, feeling more at ease.

She heard the phone cracking a bit, and then Kendall's voice come on, _"Hey Bella, I tried calling like five times, but you didn't answer."_

Checking, she saw on the top of her phone it said, _6 missed calls._ She frowned, "Sorry, I just turned it on before you called." She appologised, "So, how are you guys doing?"

"Good." He paused, "Guestavo went off in search of another singer for Griffin, so we got the week off." She started to think about telling him that _she_ was the singer Guestavo had found.

_Surprise them. None of them have ever even heard you sing._ She thought, responding, "Yeah, there was a commercial for it on the TV."

Kendall laughed, _"Yeah, we told him to go back to Minnesota –you should have seen his face. I don't even think he went there. He probably just went New York and got someone… I really hope he takes some time finding someone, we all are really tired of him."_

Bella laughed, sighing, "He's a monster –from what you've told me." She corrected, "So, how are the others doing? Any new stories?" She joked.

"_Carlos drove a luggage cart into the pool –Bitters wanted to kill him. Logan spent the day at the library, researching something I think. James was hitting on a girl by the pool for most of the afternoon –though most of them wont talk to him since the school dance incident."_ Bella laughed.

She noticed he didn't say anything about himself, "How about you?"

His voice changed, _"I'm good, nothing new."_

Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration, "Kendall Knight, you may lie good, but I've known you my whole life, and I can tell just by your voice that you're not telling me the truth." She added, "So, what happened."

Kendall heaved a sigh, _"You remember Jo, my…" _She felt something when he was about to say, 'girlfriend.' But she dismissed it, _"Well, when we got back from the tour, I saw some guy with her, and they kissed... Then later I broke up with her, and she's doing some movie with him." _He explained quickly.

Bella's mouth formed an 'O'. "Oh, sorry I asked." She paused, "Well, if she would do that to you, then she doesn't deserve you." She tried to cheer him up.

He gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, I guess." He paused, "So, what about you? Anything new? No broken bones?" He teased, and she laughed a bit.

"Not this time. I don't break bones without Carlos causing it." She felt a little piece of her telling her to just tell him, but she ignored it, "Nothing else –unless you count the cafeteria having tater tots."

He chuckled, _"Wow, that is big news."_ He teased back, and then they both laughed.

Kelly called from her seat, "Bella, we're about to get off!"

She felt herself scowl at Kelly for a second, but then heard Kendall ask, _"Who was that?"_

Panicking, she blurted out, "Jenny Tinkler…" pausing to think up a story, "We're about to get off the bus, so I gotta go."

"Talk to you later?"

She laughed, "Yeah, bye Kendall."

"Bye Bella." He replied, and she hit the end call button. Sighing, she pushed the phone back into her purse, seeing Kelly and Guestavo start to get up, wondering how she had been able to not notice the bumpy landing of the plane.

"Get up Dogett." Guestavo snapped, and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed her purse, and the guitar case from the overhead, and frowned when she didn't see her music. Then remembered she had given it to Kelly for her to look over.

Getting into the terminal, Kelly handed her back the folder, "These are really good –later you can show them to Guestavo when we're at the studio."

Bella asked, "Where will I be staying?" _Please be the Palm Woods, Please be the Palm Woods _She chanted to herself, crossing her fingers mentally.

"You said your James' sister right?." Kelly asked, and she nodded, "Well, we reserved a room next to theirs for you –at the Palm Woods." She added.

With that, they were all inside the Limo, on their way to the Palm Woods.

* * *

Bella walked inside, her hand gripping the handle of the guitar case a little harder in nervousness. The lobby of the Palm Woods was spotless, and she could see the pool through the back doors, practically begging her to jump in. That's when she saw the four of them.

James was sitting in a lounge chair, his hair combed like usual. He was reading this weeks issue of _Pop Tiger_, with Justin Bieber on the cover. He had a smile on his face, showing off his unnaturally white teeth. He turned to the others asking something.

Logan had his head buried in a Algebra book, writing something on his paper. He smilled his own boyish smile, writing out the numbers on the paper. His dark hair still had the same cut, and she couldn't tell any difference between him and the boy that left Minnesota.

Carlos was inside the pool, fully dressed, wearing his usual hockey helmet. He had a water gun in his hand, squirting everyone in a three foot radius. He was smirking, laughing like he was a five year old at Disney World.

Kendall sat, reading a Hockey magazine. _Guess he still loves Hockey just as much_ She thought. His blond hair in his face, a small smile on his lips. He hadnt changed either. The only thing that each of them had different, was their clothes. All of them wore a swimsuit –which it was rare to see someone in back home- and not the usual four layers of coats.

Bella started towards the front desk, seeing a man eating a donut, asuming that he must have been Mr. Bitters. She said, "I'm Bella Diamond, Kelly Wainwright booked a room for me."

He looked up, a bit of powder on his face. He pushed his snack from veiw, looking at the computer, "Alright, I'm Mr. Bitters." He introduced, "You'll be in room 2K" He said in a monotone, giving her a bored look.

She gave him the same look back, "You wouldn't happen to know what room the Knights' are in?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Bitters scowled, "Hockey players?" She nodded, smilling, "2J."

Accepting the key that he gave her, she replied, "Thanks."

As she turned to the elevators, she heard him call in a fake cheery voice, "Have a Palm Woods day." Snickering, she got inside the elevator, dragging her suitcase behind her, and pressing the 2 button.

The elevator 'dinged' as she reached the second floor. She walked down, her eyes looking at the letters for 2K, before inserting her card into the door, letting it creak open.

Unlike the room Kendall described that they had before the makeover, it was amazing! It had a large white couch, and a flat screen TV. The kitchen was all stainless steel, and spotless. She looked in a bedroom, which had a large white bed, with dark furniture to go with it. Together, there were three bathrooms, and four bedrooms.

Her mouth hanging open a little bit, she picked the first bedroom, unpacking her things quickly, placing her guitar and music on the chair that was in the corner of the room.

After what seemed like hours, she finished unloading her suitcase, and found herself outside 2J, not able to pluck up the courage to knock on the door.

Finally, she knocked quietly, one part of her hoping no one was there, another wanting to see all the boys again. After a few seconds, the door opened, and revealed Mrs. Knight. Her mouth dropped open, "Bella? Bella Diamond?" She asked, and Bella nodded.

"Hey Mrs. Knight. Are the boys here?" She asked.

Frowning, Mrs. Knight shook her head, "No, sorry. They were at the pool, but they should be up soon." She opened the door wider, "Come on in, it's been a while since they've seen you, they'll all be excited."

The room was better than Kendall described. A large orange sofa, a plasma TV, A lot of game systems, and most of all, a bright yellow swirly slide. Her mouth dropped a bit.

Mrs. Knight asked, "You wouldn't mind if I went to grab Katie? She's trying to play poker with the employes again."

Bella laughed, sitting onto the large couch, "Of course not Mama Knight." She replied, using the boys old nickname for her.

She left, and Bella heard the faint sounds of the door open a few minutes later. The boys walked in, and they spotted her on the sofa, "Hey Bella." They said, like it was any other day.

Nonchalantly, she said, "Hey guys."

Suddenly they all snapped to their senses, and in sync said, "Bella?"

**Author's Note: Chapter ends, with my attempt of a cliffhanger. The chapters are going to be long -around the same length with over 4,000 words a piece -trust me, that's not a peice of cake to write, but you guys gave me the muse to do it- so updates will be every few days if things go accordingly.**

**Please review like you did for the last chapter, because they really do make me want to write even more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey, finally got this chapter done. It just had sort of a block to it, that's why the wait was a little longer than before. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, nor do i own the songs, 'Till i forget about you' or 'Who will I be'. However, I do own Bella Diamond._

_**Shot in The Dark**_

_Chapter 3:_

Bella laughed a bit at their stunned reactions, "Hey guys." She laughed, repeating what she had said before. She looked around, "This place is awesome."

Finally they all snapped to their senses. Kendall was the first to reach her, James only a sceond behind him, Carlos and Logan next. All four of them wrapping her into a big bear hug, and her eyes bulged a bit when they squeezed her.

James pulled back, "When did you get here?" He asked, a little astonished.

Logan added, "More like how did you get here? A ticket from Minnesota to L.A cost more then you could afford." He added in the quizical voice she had missed.

She laughed, "First, I got here about five minutes ago. And second, I flew." They all gave her a look, and she bit the inside of her gums, trying to think up a story, "After Kendall and you guys left, the department store he worked for was trying to get someone to replace him. So, I took the job and saved up to get here." It wasn't a complete lie, she did take over Kendall's old job, but that wasn't the reason she was here.

Carlos looked at her, smilling like the Cheshire cat, "How long are you going to be able to stay?"

Bella rolled her eyes, shrugging, "I have no idea, could be a week, could be longer."

Kendall blurted out, "You look really different."

"Of course she looks different, we havent seen her in nearly a year." Logan replied, slapping Kendall's head lightly.

She laughed, "Yeah, I grew a few more inches, and I invested some money in something called… make up." She said dramatically, and Carlos burst out laughing.

"You still seem different, I mean, I talked to you over video chat just last week and you still seem different from then." Kendall pondered, thinking.

Bella shrugged, "I've got no idea what you're talking about Kendall." Honestly, she had no idea, when they had talked she had looked the same, other than the fact her hair had been pulled up and she was in PJ's.

Stepping forward with a confused expression, James asked, "You guys video chatted?" He looked at Kendall, "Why did you tell me?"

"You were to busy reading your magazine." He replied, then looked at Bella, "You sure you arent any different, I swear there is something…" Kendall trailed off.

Bella picked up a piece of her hair up, examining it, "Nope, still Bella." She confirmed, laughing a bit, "You guys are really different though –I mean, you dress really different. No layers of coats anymore."

Carlos grabbed her wrist, "Come on, you've got to try skateboarding into the pool. It's so fun –expessially when Bitters catches you." He started to pull her to the door.

Taking hold of her other wrist, Logan said, "I was going to show her around. They've got a great library across the street." He started to tug her the other way.

At once, James and Kendall yelled, "Guys, Stop! You're going to hurt her!" Both of them let go, frowning a bit.

Rubbing her wrists, Bella mumbled, "Thanks."

Suddenly the 'Giant Turd Song' started to play through the room. Kendall groaned, "Guestavo!" He flipped out his Ipone, "He must be back – I was hoping for at least a week without him." He answered, "Hey Guestavo."

The other four could all hear him yell, "_Dogs, get to the studio, NOW!_" All four of them cringed, and sighed. Kendall didn't bother to respond, hanging it up, and shoving it into the pockets of his shorts.

"The one time you come, and Guestavo makes us go to work." James frowned, scowling a bit. He turned to the others, "How mad would he be if we didn't show up?"

Logan took out a caculator, and started to punch in the numers, "Carry the five." He mumbled, and finally looked up, "He'd cause another earthquake." He finally decided.

Bella laughed, "It's fine, go ahead. You guys have to work; besides, I can just hang by the pool. From what Kendall says it's awesome." She added, lounging on the sofa.

Carlos suggested, "How about you come with and we give you a tour of the studio?"

She felt her phone vibrate in the front pocket of her shorts, and she quickly said, "Maybe a little later. I think I'll hunt down Katie and play some poker –the flight here is really long." She added.

James asked, "You sure?" she nodded, "Alright, we'll see you later though –maybe we could see if we could all go out and see a movie or something." He offered. She noticed how he seemed a little down at the fact he had forgot about his little sister for a year.

"That sounds good. I'll see you boys when you're done then." She agreed.

Giving her one last hug, all four boys walked out the door, casting her one last look. She gave a small wave, hearing the small bleep coming from her phone in the pocket of her shorts. Finally the door closed.

Pulling the Blackberry from her pocket, Bella quickly saw it blinking, reading, 'one missed call.' She clicked onto her voice mail, and heard a familiar voice, "_Hey, it's Kelly. Guestavo wants you to come by the studio so we can get the okay from Griffin. So, just head over as soon as you can. Thanks."_ The message cut off.

Thinking she should have gone with the guys, Bella quickly rushed out the door, sighing as she went.

* * *

The walk form the Palm Woods to Rocque Records was only about a block, and she could easily get there. When she got to the building, she couldn't help but feel the excitement bubble inside her.

She stepped in the studio, and Kelly was waiting at the entrance, "Alright, welcome to Rocque Records." She motioned to the pictures on the walls, "You do good, and you could end up on these walls."

Bella frowned a bit, noticing a picture of boys in overalls, she tenitvly asked, "Do I want to be on these walls?"

Laughing, Kelly continued, "Well, those were before. And this is the newest addition." She lead her up to a poster with the four boys, all leaning on each others shoulders, looking like the best friends they are. "And, if we're lucky, you'll be going up here too."

"Alright, so, what does Guestavo have in mind?" She asked quietly. "I mean, it's not like I'm getting famous overnight."

Kelly grabbed something out of her clipboard and handed it to Bella. She immediately noticed the song title, 'Who will I be.' Seeing as it was one of the songs that she had secretly written. "I showed this to Guestavo, and he loved it. He thought it'd be perfect as your first song."

Bella nodded, taking the sheet from her, "Okay, so I just sing the song?" She asked, a little confused.

Nodding, Kelly led her into the production room, where, behind a plexi-glass wall was the boys. She tried to sheild herself from veiw, but all of them were looking down at the lyric sheet. Just then music started playing in the backround, and Kendall started to sing:

_Get a call on a random afternoon_  
_I pick it up & I see that it's you_  
_Like my heart, you were breaking the news_  
_You said it's over, it's over, it's over_

_Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind_  
_All my friends are gonna see me tonight_  
_Staying here, till the sun start's to rise_  
_& I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

_Dance hard, laugh hard_  
_turn the music up now_  
_Party like a rockstar_  
_Can I get a what now?_  
_I swear I'll do_  
_anything that I have to_  
_till I forget about you._

_Jump up, fall down_  
_gonna play it loud now._  
_Don't care, my head's_  
_spinning all around now._  
_I swear I'll do_  
_anything that I have to_  
_till I forget about you._

_I thought I'd be here on my own_  
_waiting for you to knock on my door_  
_Since you left, I don't by the phone_  
_& I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving._

_I found a place where I can't lose myself_  
_& just leave your memory on the shelf._  
_See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else_  
_Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going_

_To dance hard, laugh hard_  
_turn the music up now_  
_Party like a rockstar_  
_Can I get a what now?_  
_I swear I'll do_  
_anything that I have to_  
_till I forget about you._

_Jump up, fall down_  
_gonna play it loud now._  
_Don't care, my head's_  
_spinning all around now._  
_I swear I'll do_  
_anything that I have to_  
_till I forget about you._

_Giving money like I don't need a thing_  
_I'm going crazy now I don't even think_  
_I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do_  
_till I forget about you_

_Dance hard, laugh hard_  
_turn the music up now_  
_Party like a rockstar_  
_Can I get a what now?_  
_I swear I'll do_  
_anything that I have to_  
_till I forget about you._

_Jump up, fall down_  
_gonna play it loud now._  
_Don't care, my head's_  
_spinning all around now._  
_I swear I'll do_  
_anything that I have to_  
_till I forget about you._

_Till I forget about you_

_Till I forget about you_

Her mouth dropped open a bit, as she listened. She couldn't help but think this song descirbed Kendall's situation with Jo, and how he tried to forget about her, but couldn't. She even saw a sad look on his face when she peered through the glass, though he didn't look up.

Bella hid into the corner when she saw Guestavo look at her, and then back at the boys. "Dogs, back to the dance studio." When they didn't get up fast enough, he yelled, "NOW!" They all scrambled from the booth, not even seeing Bella in the corner of the room.

He turned after yelling, "Dogett." He paused, his red face returning to normal, "How well do you dance?"

She merely gave a confused face, "Honestly, I've never done a dance in my life." She smilled weakly, "I just write songs, I didn't even sing before a few days ago –well, unless you count the shower." She said, trying to break the tension.

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "Alright, we'll have you work with Mr.X tomorrow. Right now, we need to work on vocals, because Griffin will be coming to hear you late today or tomorrow-"

"And you better be good!" Guestavo inturrupted, yelling at the top of his lungs.

She just nodded, "Okay, so I just sing?" She asked.

"NO!" He paused, "You have to sing GREAT! Or else you can say goodbye and go back to zero below." Guestavo nealry roared.

Bella flinched a bit, thinking over the Giant Turd lyrics, humming them under her breath. She quickly got into the recording booth, looking at her two new bosses', "So, 'Who will I be?'" She asked.

Kelly leaned into the microphone, "Yeah, we just need to test vocals, and get a preformance ready by the end of the week. And that's the song Mr.X could do a dance for easiest." She explained.

Shrugging, Bella put the large headphones on, and said, "Alright."

The music started, and she started to sing the song, despite the butterflies that were in her stomach she started;

_Woah_  
_Yea, yea, yea, yea_

_How to choose_  
_Who to be_  
_Well lets see_  
_There's so many choices now_  
_Play guitar_  
_Be a movie star_  
_In my head a voice says_

_Why not_  
_Try everything_  
_Why stop_  
_Reach for any dream_  
_I can rock_  
_Cause it's my life_  
_And now's the time_

_Who will I be_  
_It's up to me_  
_All the never ending possibilities_  
_That I can see_  
_There's nothing that I can't do_  
_Who will I be_  
_Yes I believe_  
_I get to make the future what I want to be_  
_If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me_  
_Who will I be_  
_Yea yea_

_If I decide_  
_I'm the girl to change the world_  
_I can do it anytime_  
_Opportunity right in front of me_  
_And the choices are mine_

_Why not_  
_Try everything_  
_Why stop_  
_Reach for any dream_  
_I can rock_  
_Cause it's my life_  
_And now's the time_

_Who will I be_  
_It's up to me_  
_All the never ending possibilities_  
_That I can see_  
_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be_  
_Yes I believe_  
_I get to make the future what I want to be_  
_If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me_  
_Who will I be_

_I want to find the who I am inside_  
_Who will I be_  
_I want to show the way_  
_The way that I can shine_  
_Yea (Who will I be)_  
_oh yea, yea_

_Who will I be_  
_It's up to me_  
_All the never ending possibilities_  
_That I can see_  
_There's nothing that I can't do_  
_Who will I be (Who will I be)_

_Yes I believe_  
_I get to make the future what I want to be_  
_If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me_  
_Who will I be_  
_Woah_

_Who will I be_  
_Who will I be_

She finished, looking up through her eyelashes for approval. Guestavo had his usual blank face on, while Kelly seemed quite pleased with her singing. She leaned into the microphone, "That was amazing Bella." She approved.

Guestavo's eyebrows scrunched and Bella prepared for him to scream again. But the yell never left his lips, "That was… fine." He finally finished, and she was very surprised to hear something that wasn't negative leave his mouth. That was a compliment coming from Guestavo.

There was a knocking at the door, and finally the four boys toppled the door in and fell to the ground. Bella felt her face fill with color and she looked down.

Kendall was the first to his feet, "Guestavo, who was that?"

James shot up, "They were awesome!"

Once the other two got up, they looked a little hurt from the fall. Carlos even spit out, "They were better than James!" And that earned him a scowl from the tallest boy.

They all looked to Guestavo, and Logan said, "I bet it's that person that he went looking for." And they all nodded in agreement.

Guestavo frowned, "Dogs, you're supposed to be with Mr. X, what are you doing here?" He yelled. All of them cringed back a bit.

Carlos smilled like the Cheshire cat, "Yeah, well he said he needs to go X-home because of X-vomiting." He brightened up, "So, can we meet them? I bet there hot!" He exclaimed.

Bella blushed from under her hair inside the booth listening to them. Guestavo replied, "No, now get out of here. I need to get _this one_ ready for Griffin!"

"Why, we could help?" Logan added, "Look at how well we turned out."

That's when Guestavo started laughing, "You… you dogs turning out good?" He asked, still laughing, "And Kelly is a great liar." He retorted.

Kendall frowned, "Hey, we're the reason you're here."

"I could find a better band than you dogs-"

Bella had enough, she leaned into the microphone, and raised her voice, "Hey, quit fighting, all of you." She added to Guestavo.

She couldn't see whose jaw dropped farthest out of the boys. James seemed to be the most mystified, Kendall was nearly frozen in shock, Logan's eyes were the size of quarters, and Carlos started smilling again. "Bella?" They all breathed.

Placing the headphones back on the microphone, she stepped out of the booth, giving a small smile, "Hey guys?" she said like a question.

Logan was the first to ask, "Wait, you were the singer that Guestavo found?" She nodded, and the boys exchanged a glance, "We didn't even know that you sang."

Bella grimaced, "I don't really." She paused, "But I really wanted to come and see you guys, and Guestavo was holding auditions. So I just ran there and sang one of the songs that I wrote-"

"You write songs?" Carlos questioned, and she nodded.

"So, he started to say something and I sang him the giant turd song –that really works by the way. And then Kelly asked if I wanted to come to Hollywood and make a demo CD." She finished.

James' eyebrow furrowed, "You know the giant turd song?"

Before she could answer, Kendall said, "I told her it over video chat one day." He paused, and looked back to her, "Huh, good idea… You didn't get escorted out by the police like us, did you?"

She stiffled a laugh, "No. Guestavo just yelled at me and told me not to sing the song ever again." She paused, "Though, seeing how easy he is to work with, I wouldn't immagine it." She said sarcastically, and they all started to laugh.

Guestavo finally stood up, breaking the laughter, "Dogs, back to Mr. X-"

Kendall repeated, "He's sick."

Kelly stepped forward, "Alright, all of you just take the rest of the day off. Boys, come back tomorrow to work with Mr.X. Bella, Guestavo's having Griffin come at the end of the week, so well work on the song and dancing until then."

They all nodded, and as soon as they were out of the room, James bursted out, "How come you didn't tell us that you were the person Guestavo picked?"

She sighed, "One thing –before we get into this, I'm not even sure if this is going to work out." She paused, "Um, I didn't tell you because at first, when I auditioned, I wasn't sure if I would be able to make the cut and didn't want to dissapoint you. And once I got here, I don't know, I just couldn't pluck up the courage to say it." She whispered.

Logan gave her shoulder a small tap, and Carlos rolled his eyes, "Since when has Bella Diamond been afraid of anything?"

Bella laughed, "Since she started singing in front of people." She deadpanned, "So, I'm guessing that Mr.X isnt actually sick." She said, raising an eyebrow.

Kendall shook his head, "No, we told him if we could have the day off that Guestavo would give him a week in his mansion." He perked up a bit, "I still cant believe that he actually bought that. I was going to offer him twenty bucks too."

He showed her the twenty dollar bill, and Carlos snatched it, "Twenty bucks, cool! I can get that new helmet!" He said excitedly.

James snatched that from him, "No way, I need this to get some new hair products." He argued, looking at the money for a moment.

Logan grabbed that from him, "Actually, I need this to get a new textbook, I finished this years and I don't have time to wait."

Bella nearly had to yell, "Guys!" Before any of them even listened to her. She looked back to Kendall, who had taken the bill back from Logan, and pocketed it. "How did you get into the recording studio then?"

James smirked, "Carlos thought his life his helmet in there –turns out it was." He said, smilling, "So, how in the world did you write that song?"

Grimacing, she thought. It had been a while since she wrote that song, and she had to think it over, "I'm fairly sure that I wrote the song describing James, about two months after you guys left." She laughed, "I still think it isnt as good as the Giant Turd song."

Carlos smilled as they headed out the front door of Roque Records. "Oooh, what song did you write for me?" He asked.

She held up her hands in fake surrender, "You got me, I havent wrote one yet. But I'll do that as soon as I can, alright." They all smilled and laughed along with her.

* * *

Two months later, they were all sitting by the pool. Griffin had loved Bella, telling Guestavo to continue to work on both the boys and her. She had started recording songs for her album, and the boys were working on their second.

All the boys in swim trunks and short sleeved shirts, and Bella still couldn't get used to seeing them without winter coats. She was in a sky blue bikini, with some shorts and a tank top over it.

James pulled his sunglasses over his head, reading this week's _Pop Tiger_. "Find out what your most attractive trait is." He read aloud.

Carlos grabbed the magazine from him, holding it like it was trash, and then tossed it in the pool, "Try reading something for guys. That's a girl magazine."

Bella took his helmet off his head, and before he could stop her, she tossed it into the pool after the magazine. Carlos jumped in, shirt and all, crying, "My helmet!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Nice, Carlos is going to kill you." He saw Carlos sitting underwater with his legs crossed. "If he ever comes up for air."

Once he did come out of the pool, he tried to push Logan into it, who knocked into Kendall. Kendall hit James by accident, and he popped up, "My hair!" He yelled. Trying to push him.

They all broke out into a all out battle of trying to push each other into the pool. Carlos was trying to push in Bella, being a bit fragile. But while the boys had been in L.A. she had still been on the hockey team, and had to play with boys.

Carlos ended up trying to push her, but she moved and he fell face first into the pool, splashing them with water.

Kendall was trying to keep from falling off the edge when James pushed him, and Logan was finally able to get James inside the pool, and he yelled angerly, "You did not just push me into a pool!" And he scrambled to get out.

When Bella was nearly bent over laughing, Kendall took the chance to push her lightly forward. She spun around, catching the front of his shirt and pulling him with her. And the water spashed around her.

Coming out of the water and spitting the water from her mouth, she laughed. Kendall popped up beside her, and she sarcastically said, "Thanks Kendall."

Carlos pushed Logan and James both in, and then he ran back, and turned around. Dashing back to pool, he made a huge cannonball, and the waves putting some of the water out of the pool. All of them laughed.

From the lounge chairs, she heard:

_Oh you're such a turd  
Oh, yeah, a giant turd  
And you look like a turd  
And you smell like a turd.  
Oh you're such a turd  
Oh, yeah, a giant turd  
And you look like a turd  
And you smeeeellll like a turd!_

They all scrabled to Kendall's phone. He clicked the speaked button and said, "Hey Guestavo, what up?"

The line crackled, "_Dogs… Dogett_." He paused, "_How many friends do you have at the Palm Woods?_" Guestavo asked.

Looking at each other, they shrugged, and Logan replied, "We know about everyone here I think, but most of the girls won't talk to James after the dance…" He trailed off, and James hit him. "What for?"

James added, "Let me guess, a Hollywood party!"

"No, he probably got us a chocolate fountain!" Carlos nearly yelled, smilling.

Guestavo yelled, "_Shut it Dogs!_"

Bella frowned, "So, if it's not a party or chocolate, what else is there?" She asked, and the others chuckled.

Guestavo paused, and then Kelly came over the phone, "_Boys, Bella. We need you to tell all of your friends that Big Time Rush will be preforming in the park tonight at eight, and tell them to tell everyone._"

Kendall looked confused, "We havent practiced for a concert. What's the occasion?" He asked.

Kelly resonded, "_Well, Bella needs some publicity because her album comes out in a month. And, you boys have a bunch of fans. So, Griffin said that you boys have a concert, sing your usual songs, Bella sings a song, and then you all sing a song together._"

Bella nodded along, until the part where they would sing together, "Wait, we're doing a duet?" She asked, a little astonished.

Kelly's voice wavered, "_Yes, and… you have to write it…_"

**Author's Note: Okay, so I just had to get this out there. The boys figured out, and now it's a month later and Guestavo wants them to do a improntu concert. So, Reveiw?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Alright, time to update. For this, I think i'll update twice a week (Monday's and Thursday's) because then i'll have a regular scheadule, and I wont be hectic about it. So, plan on updates for those two days!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, nor do I own the songs 'Big Night', 'Brand New Day', and 'What We Came Here For'. However, I do own Bella Diamond._

_**Shot in The Dark**_

_Chapter 4:_

Bella's mouth was agape. Carlos looked at her and tried to close it. "I think that Bella has gone into shock." He commented.

Kendall snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, "Bella, hello? Wake up!" He said, waving his hand.

She snapped out of it. And looked at the phone, "So I have…" She grabbed her phone from her bag and saw that it was nearly 3:00. "Only six hourse to make up a song, and then we have to learn it, so only like three or so hours. That's impossible."

James put his arm around his sister's shoulder, "We could just sing the turd song." He offered.

Guestavo came over the phone, "_Dogs, shut it. Dogett, get a song ready, all of you practice it. Because you have to be AMAZING! Griffin is judging both of you by how you do the impromptu preformance!_"

The dial tone came on, and Kendall threw his phone onto the chair. "No pressure right?" He said, and Bella rolled her eyes.

Grabbing a towel, she said, "Guess fun time is over."

* * *

Walking to the park at nearly eight, Bella noticed how different it was. Griffin had managed to get Bitters to let him build a big stage in the middle. A crowd of people were standing there, chanting "BIG TIME RUSH! BIG TIME RUSH!"

They walked behind the stage. Bella laughed as she peeked a girl who had a sigh that said, "_James, marry me!_" And a few others that even had phone numbers on them, eaching saying how much they loved each one of the guys.

Bella nudged Logan, pointing to a sign that said _I love you Logan_, "Look, I found your next grilfriend." He rolled his eyes, and they all laughed.

The guys looked at the crowd, and then back at her. "We've gotta go. See you later." The all said, grabbing a microphone.

Kendall was the first onto the stage, "How're you guys doing tonight?" James asked, smilling. The crowd cheered in response. "Let's get this started!":

_It's gonna be a big big big big big big night,_  
_1 2 3 i got my boys and girls_  
_we gonna party like its the end of the world_  
_lets get it started (Hey!)_  
_started (Hey!)_  
_started (Hey!)_  
_whoa oh_

_waitin on weekends its friday night_  
_we gonna get dressed up_  
_for the time of our lives_  
_lets get it started (Hey!)_  
_started (Hey!)_  
_started (Hey!)_  
_whoa oh_

_cause i'm feeling down down down_  
_i need a pick me up_  
_round round round_  
_i wanna spin it up_  
_loud loud loud_  
_DJ take me away_

_oh oh_  
_it's gonna be a big night_  
_we're gonna have a good time_  
_it's gonna be a big big big big big big night_  
_oh oh_  
_its gonna be a big night_  
_we gonna have a good time_  
_its gonna be a big big big big big big night_

_keep spending all my week_  
_working overtime_  
_i need a heartbeat_  
_to get this party right_  
_I'm on another level_  
_turn up the base and trebel_  
_turn it up turn it up turn it up_

_keep feeling down down down_  
_i need a pick me up_  
_round round round_  
_i wanna spin it up_  
_loud loud loud_  
_DJ take me away_

_oh_  
_it's gonna be a big night_  
_we're gonna have a good time_  
_it's gonna be a big big big big big big night_  
_oh oh_  
_its gonna be a big night_  
_we gonna have a good time_  
_its gonna be a big big big big big big night_

_1 2 3 i got my boys and girls_  
_we gonna party like its the end of the world_  
_lets get it started_  
_started_  
_started_  
_started_  
_Let's Go!_

_1 2 3 i got my boys and girls_  
_we gonna party like its the end of the world_  
_lets get it started_  
_started_  
_started_  
_started_  
_It's gonna be a big night!_

_oh_  
_it's gonna be a big night_  
_we're gonna have a good time_  
_it's gonna be a big big big big big big night_  
_oh oh_  
_its gonna be a big night_  
_we gonna have a good time_  
_its gonna be a big big big big big big night_

All four of them finished smilling at the crowd. Logan yelled, "Hey, we've got something new to try."

There was another cheer for the crowd, and Kendall started to say, "We want you all to meet, our best friend, and James' little sister… Bella Diamond!" And the crowd yelled.

Taking a deep breath, she quickly grabbed her own microphone, walking on stage. "Thanks guys." She said, as they each hugged her. And she looked at the crowd, "Hey, I was hoping it'd be alright if I sang a song before the boys continued."

For a second she thought the crowd would completely reject her, but there was a loud scream that she took for a 'yes.'

Smilling, she said, "Alright then, this song is called Brand New Day."

Carlos yelled, "Give it up for Bella!"

She laughed, and the other boys walked off the stage, and she looked down. Finally, she started to sing;

_Last year's old news_  
_I'm breaking out my six-string_  
_And playing from my heart_  
_It's not deja vu_  
_'Cause it's another summer_  
_That's how this chapter starts_

_I'm gonna run so fast till I can't breathe_  
_Come along and follow me_  
_Let's make some noise we never did before_

_It's a brand new day_  
_Don't you see me_  
_Changing up my ways_  
_So completely?_

_This time I'm gonna sing_  
_And you're gonna hear it_  
_This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit_  
_It's a brand new day_  
_And I'm feeling good_  
_And I'm feeling good_

_So drama-free_  
_I'm all about the music_  
_I just wanna sing_  
_Watch me live out my dreams_  
_I'm gonna rock that stage_  
_And give my everything_

_I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move_  
_Come along; get in the groove_  
_Let's shine brighter than we did before_

_It's a brand new day_  
_Don't you see me_  
_Changing up my ways_  
_So completely?_  
_This time I'm gonna sing_  
_And you're gonna hear it_  
_This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit_  
_It's a brand new day_  
_And I'm feeling good_

_(Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?)_  
_I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you_  
_(Who you gonna be? Who you gonna be?)_  
_You'll just have to watch and can't believe_

_(Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?)_  
_Anywhere my heart wants me to go_  
_I'm gonna sing, I'm gonna dance_  
_I'm gonna write, I'm gonna play_  
_I'm gonna try my hand at everything_

_'Cause it's a brand new day_  
_Don't you see me_  
_Changing up my ways_  
_So completely?_  
_This time I'm gonna sing_  
_And you're gonna hear it_  
_This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit_  
_It's a brand new day_

_It's a brand new day_  
_Don't you see me_  
_Changing up my ways_  
_(It's a brand new day)_  
_So completely?_

_This time I'm gonna sing_  
_And you're gonna hear it_  
_This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit_  
_It's a brand new day_  
_And I'm feeling good_

_(It's a brand new day)_  
_It's a brand new day_  
_And I'm feeling good_  
_Feeling good_  
_And I'm feeling good_

The crowd clapped just as hard as they had with the boys, "And now, Big Time Rush!" She yelled, as the boys came running back onto the stage.

Kendall leaned into his microphone, "Alright, Bella wrote us a song that we're all gonna sing next." Bella looked down, flushing completely red.

The crowd yelled in happiness, and they all smilled back at them. Kendall started the first lyrics;

_They say that life is a two way street_  
_When you're not sure_  
_You gotta trust your feet_  
_To know the right way_

_You can keep on moving with your head down or_  
_You can stop and take a look around_  
_And that's the choice I've made_  
_(I made)_

_It's for that movie inside your head_  
_Making mem'ries we can't forget_  
_And when you can't forget_

_You're gonna know_  
_In your soul_  
_That this is what we came here for_  
_So live it loud_  
_Here and now_  
_This moment it won't be ignored_  
_So why not open up that door_  
_It's whatwe came here for_

_For ev'ry song we let play outside_  
_And melodies we get to ride_  
_Everytime we sing_

_The friends we've made_  
_The fun we've had_  
_Remembering's gonna make me laugh_  
_It's a beautiful thing_  
_(So beautiful)_

_I wanna send it around the world_  
_'Cause everybody should feel this good_  
_'Cause when you feel this good_

_You're gonna know_  
_In your soul_  
_That this is what we came here for_  
_So live it loud_  
_Here and now_  
_This moment it won't be ignored_  
_So why not open up that door_  
_It's what we came here for_

_No_  
_The fun's just getting started_  
_Just celebrating where we are_  
_And when you're loving where you are_

_You're gonna know_  
_In your soul_  
_That this is what we came here for_  
_So live it loud_  
_Here and now_  
_This moment, it wont be ignored_

_You're gonna know_  
_In your soul_  
_This is what we came here for_  
_So live it loud_  
_Here and now_  
_This moment, it won't be ignored_  
_So why not open up that door_  
_(So come on open up that door)_

_It's what we came here for_  
_It's what we came here_  
_We came here for_

Each of them gave her a hug, before he gave a small wave and retreated behind the stage. She saw Griffin standing in the corner, smilling as the boys started their next song. She looked back at the large crowd, "Wow, I can't believe I just preformed."

Griffin came over to her, still smilling, "I thought watching the boys change was fun, I like the new compination. Watching all you friends grow has been more fun then… going in a starving lions den." He said, clapping his hands together.

Bella's eyebrows scrunched. "That's a good thing… right?" She asked, trying to hold in a laugh.

His smile got even bigger as he replied, "As long as you're not the one going inside with the lion." She nodded, pretending to understand, but she really never understood anything that Griffin said. This very much included.

She looked back at the stage, the guys singing 'City is Ours'. And then back to Griffin, "So, did we pass the test? –I mean, did we do good with the song?" She asked carefully.

Griffin pondered for a moment, "I loved it… more than I expected actually." He paused, "That's why you're going to do another duet." He said smilling like the Cheshire cat

Bella bit her lip, and nodded slowly, "Alright, how long do I have before it needs to be done? I have to get parts for everyone and-"

He cut her off, "Well this one is going to be a little different. I want you to pick one of the boys, and do a duet with him."

Her eyes were the size of quarters, and she asked, "Um, I have to pick one of the boys to do a duet with?" She confirmed, and Griffin seemed to perk up.

"Well, that's a great idea!" she seemed confused, "And make it a romantic duet, people like those better."

She nodded, "Alright, duet with _one_ of Big Time Rush, romantic, anything else?" She asked, a little sarcastic, but he seemed oblivious to it.

Griffin thought for a moment, then decided, "You could feed my pet tiger." He offered, keeping a straight face.

Raising her eyebrows, she mumbled, "I'd rather not."

He clapped his hands together, "Well then, all you have to do is pick one of them…" He raised his hand as he got an idea, "And, you'll be making a music video with whatever boy you choose –ooh, and a photo shoot. That sounds exiting!" Griffin grinned. "Now, I have to go use the little CEO's room."

Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes as he said that, and then calmed herself down with breathing. All she had to do was pick one of the boys, write a romantic love song, sing that with him, and then make a music video. Not hard at all.

* * *

_Gotta Live it big time!_

The boys finished, and she heard James call, "Thanks everyone!" And the others said about the same thing before she saw them heading off the stage.

She gave them a hug, "Wow, I guess that what it feels like doing a concert." She mumbled. "A little crazy."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, you should have seen all of us before our first one. Kendall kept singing the turd song." Bella rolled her eyes at him, "James obsessed over his hair for an hour." With that, James pulled out his lucky comb, running it through his hair, "And Carlos was having a fit because he couldn't wear his helmet."

Once his helmet was safely back on his head, Carlos face him, "Hey, you kept muttering in gibberish about stuff." He retorted.

She rolled her eyes again, "You guys did great though."

Kendall smilled to her, "Yeah, so did you. The new songs turned out great." He thought for a moment, "So, have you heard anything from Griffin. I thought I saw him back here."

"Yeah, he said that he loved the songs."

James smilled, "I say that this is something to celebrate. Bella's first concert."

Logan looked at him spectically, "How do you plan to celebrate?" He asked, and she heard him mumble, "Please don't be shopping, please don't be shopping."

Giving Logan a frown, James turned back to his sister. "Party?"

Bella's eyes got wide, and she shook his head, "Do you remember the party that you threw for my last birthday back home. There was a pig! How on earth did you even get a pig?" She asked, laughing a bit at the memory.

"That's something we have to keep quiet." James replied, smirking.

"Well, we can go by the pool and hang out." Logan suggested.

Carlos' eyes lit up, "I say we go now!"

At nearly the same time all of the boys fell to the ground. Bella was slightly alarmed. Kendall held his hand up, "We're good. It's just tiring."

She smilled, "Why don't we get back to your guys' room and we can do something like… go down the swirly slide." She offered.

Reaching her hand out, she helped James up first, who then helped Carlos. She grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him up.

They all walked back to the Palm Woods, Carlos running into a tree every so often. James was the first to finally say, "We were amazing!" When they were in the pool area, and a few people just stared at them.

Bella gave him a pointed look, "You always think that you're amazing James –remember when you sang 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' when you were younger…" She trailed off, letting the other boy's laughter finish her sentence.

He gave her a half scowl as they headed up the elevator.

Once they reached 2J, they all walked inside. Katie popped in, smilling, "You're guys concert was great… I sold nearly my entire stock of Big Time Rush gear." She said, and Bella took not of her wearing a too-long Big Time Rush shirt, and a matching hat that was turned to the side.

Katie spun the laptop that was on the counter around, showing them a picture. It was one of the ones that they had taken of Bella at the photo shoot a few weeks ago. Her long hair hanging down her back, over a black leather jacket and red tank top. "And now, I started a new buisness too. I've already had at least fifty people ask me if I have any Bella Diamond products, and I plan to deliver." She said, smirking and clicking the ship button, for t-shirts.

Bella nodded, feeling a little weird, "That's… great." She said, unsure if she was supposed to say that.

"Check this out." Katie smilled, and clicked onto the search engine, and typed in, _Bella Diamond_. There were over one thousand results. "And that's just now." She clicked onto a link, and it showed her preformance from just tonight. "Wait till you have another concert! I'm gonna be rich!" She yelled, throwing her hands up. The boys looked at her, "I mean, Horray, Bella did great."

Bella looked at the laptop; feeling like her and the person that was on the screen were two completely different people. That girl looked like she was confident, and she seemed sure that she would do good, whereas she just had butterflies the size of texas flying around in her stomach.

Logan pulled the laptop to him, closing it. "Katie, I'd say that with the money you're already making off us, you don't need anymore."

Katie scoffed, "Hardly, Mom's putting eighty percent of it into my college fund." She frowned, "If I had the money I wouldn't need college –that's what gambaling is for."

Kendall seemed alerted, and he pushed her off the stool, "Mom said she never dropped you, I still think she's lying."

"Says the boy who sings about a turd." She threw right back, crossing her arms.

Bella jumped in and said, "Singing about a turd got him a record deal." She looked at Katie, "Plus, have you seen their pay checks they hand out at Roque Records?" She asked.

Katie frowned, "Tried Hollywood, not my thing. So I decided being a con artist was easier and cheaper." She shrugged, grabbing the laptop, "Tell me when you guys have your next concert. I heard it from guitar dude, who heard it from the Jenifers. I barely had time to set up my stand."

As soon as she was out of sigh, James said, "She really is turning into a mini Kendall… except for the gambaling."

Bella yawned, "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna head to bed. You're right; the concert really does take a lot out of you."

She walked to the door, and Carlos called, "At least you didn't have to wear dog cones and go through concert training before you preformed." Laughing, she put her card into the door, and opened it to reveal the same white room.

Dropping her jacket to the chair closest, she slumped onto the couch. Her head hit the feather filled pillow, and she didn't even bother to change into PJ's or even walk to her room. She just fell asleep, the exaustion falling over her in waves.

* * *

The next morning, the boys all walked out of their room, surprised to see that no one was in the kitchen or living room. Usually Mrs. Knight would be making breakfast, Katie would be playing online poker or working on her BTR –and now Bella Diamond- merchandise, and Bella would be either going down the swirly slide or watching TV.

On the counter, there was a note from Mrs. Knight. James picked it up and they all read; _Guys, I took Katie out for the day. There's some sandwitches in the fridge, and cereal in the cabinets. Try and not set the apparment on fire again –Mom._

Kendall nodded, "Alright, that explains where mom and Katie went, but I still don't see where Bella is. She's usually here…" He glanced at the clock, "And it's nearly noon."

Logan rolled his eyes, "You ever think that she's –I don't know, sleeping?" He said, in what was supposed to be a sarcastic voice, but just sounded normal.

Carlos frowned, putting his helmet onto his head, "Hey, even James is awake, and that takes forever. She must be at the pool."

James frowned, "One, I need my beauty sleep –that's how I'm so pretty. And second, Bella would have come here. She's done that since the day that she got here."

They all headed out the door, and Carlos mumbled something like, "Hopefully she has something better than just Cocco Puffs –I mean, what happened to the Lucky Charms?" He asked, as they knocked at the door.

No one answered, and Kendall took out the spare key that Bella had given them if they had ever wanted to stop by –though their place was much better, and they hung out there more often. He put it in the lock and opened the door quietly.

The place looked the same, still the boring white that Bitters seemed to like, because every good appartment had it. They walked in, noticing Bella's jacket from last night thrown over a seat, and the place otherwise the same as usual.

But Bella was no where to be found. They all scrunched their eyebrows, "Where do you think she'd go?" James asked.

They all looked to Logan, who, like usual under pressure, he panicked, "Um… the pool… I don't know, I don't do well under pressure." He nearly screamed, his hands flying to his head.

They all ran down to the pool, and she was nowhere in sight. Kendall picked up his Iphone, and hit the speed dial for Bella. It rang three times before it went to voicemail. "_Hey Bella, it's Kendall. We wanted to know where you were because you just dissapeared. Call us back._" He said, hanging up the phone.

Carlos asked, "You think she'd be at the Waffle house?"

The others rolled their eyes, "No, the library?" Logan suggested.

James snapped up, "The mall!"

Kendall stepped forward, looking to his friends, "You're just naming places that you guys would want to be…" He trailed off, and got a look in his eyes, "I know where she is!"

* * *

Bella skated around the ice rink again. She had been in Hollywood for nearly three months and she needed to stay connected to home. Kendall had told her that _All of them got Hollywood fever. James turned himself orange with tanning spray. Carlos became a Jenifer. And Logan started to play the bongos. The only reason I hadnt gotten it too is because every so often would got to the ice rink to clear my head and remind me of home._

She gripped the hockey stick a bit tighter, and shot the puck into the goal with a swift slapshot. She had so much pressure on her right now. She had to make a song, pick one of the boys to sing it with, and worst of all, it had to be a romance song! How could she sing a love song with boys that she cared for, just as friends though?

That's why she had come to the rink. Back home, when she had any problems that were sitting on her shoulder, she would just skate it out. Like Kendall had said, the ice clears her head, just as it did to his.

"I wish I could just pick one and be done with it." She twisted the hockey stick, "Well, I'm not doing it with my own brother, so James is out. Now just three more to think about." She pondered, making another lap around the rink, "Plus I need to write the song… This would be SO much easier if I was actually in love." She mumbled.

Sighing, she skated around the rink. She didn't hear the door open, or the four boys pile inside. "Bella!" All four boys yelled in sync, running onto the ice, nearly all slipping.

She had to say she was shocked to see them here. Last she had seen, they were all sleeping. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked, skating over to them.

Carlos whined, "We were supposed to go through the air ducts today!"

"And you said that you'd go to the library with me." Logan reminded pointedly.

James stepped in front of her, facing the others, "No, she said that she would go to the mall with me to pick out some new clothes." He argued.

Kendall looked at her, and she grimaced. He hollered, "Guys, quit it!"

They all looked at her and yelled, "Tell them that you promised me first!"

Bella sighed, "I promised all of you. Carlos I promised a week ago that I would go. James I agreed to three days ago. And I go to the library with Logan every Friday." She sighed, "I just needed to get out and clear my head."

James asked, "Where were you? We woke up and checked your room and everything."

"I was here." She paused, her eyes widening, "Wait! What time is it?"

Carlos looked at his watch, "Um… 1:00." His stomach growled. "And I really could use a corn dog."

Bella scrambled out of the rink, "I cant believe I lost track of time!"

Logan asked, "What is so important?"

"Got a date?" Carlos asked, nudging her in the side. James gave him that protective brotherly look, as did Kendall, but she didn't notice his.

She took her skates off, putting her sneakers back on and grabbing her guitar and blank lyric sheet. "No, after the concert Griffin asked me to write another duet. And I have to get it done as quick as I can because he wants a music video and a photo shoot for it."

"Woah, a photo shoot?" Logan said in disbelief. "And you've got write a song that five people can sing. That's gotta be tough." He put a hand onto her shoulder.

Frowning, she hated lying to the boys. Finally she came clean, "Actually, it's only for two people." She muttered.

Four looks of desbelief later, Kendall was able to ask, "What are you talking about? Only two people?"

Taking a deep breath, she explained, "Griffin wants me to do a duet with only one of you guys… and I've gotta have a love song ready by the end of the week, get it approved by Guestavo, pick which one of you guys to sing it with, and then make a music video and a photo shoot."

All four of their mouths fell open in shock.

**Author's Note: Finally finished. I had nearly no time to write this week, and I promised that I would update every Monday and Thursday, and I had to write this in like two hours after school before I did homework. You guys really dont want to hear about my crazy scheadule, so just click that little button -please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey, new chapter! The new episode is on tonight too! Double score! Weird part is, I wanted to do a carnival chapter, and I already wrote like half of it, and that was before I even saw the preveiw. So, that's a little hint to look forward to! **

**One more thing -I have recently fallen in love with Big Time Rush's new song, "Worldwide." It's AWESOME! It goes great with the whole story plot, type it in on YouTube and check it out. Probably is one of my favorites!**

_Disclaimer: I dont not own Big Time Rush. Nor do i own the song 'Wouldn't Change a Thing.' However, i do own Bella Diamond._

_**Shot In The Dark**_

_Chapter 5:_

"Wait! You have to make a duet with only _one _of us?" James asked.

Kendall seemed to be the only one that noticed the fact that she had mentioned it had been a love song. "You said a _romantic_ duet." He stated.

She nodded. "I didn't really want to tell you guys about it until I had a song written, but I'm still trying to figure it out."

Kendall's phone started to ring, the 'Giant Turd' song echoing through the ice rink. He turned it on speaker phone. "Guestavo, do you not know anyone else's number other than mine?"

Guestavo made a sound at the back of his throat, like trying to keep from yelling. "_Dog, I need to talk with all of you. Get to the studio –and bring the Dogett with you!_" He yelled.

Bella sighed, "At this rate, I am never getting this song finished." She said, and they all started out the door to the rink, Bella almost forgetting her guitar.

* * *

Once they had walked the few blocks to Roque Records, all the boys were still looking at Bella, not sure if they should ask more into the duet. Even though she knew that they still had questions about the song, but she kept silent. She herself wasn't that excited about it yet.

Frieght Train was waiting at the entrance, "Guestavo wants all of you upstairs the second you get here." They all nodded, "Anyone want a lift?"

Carlos looked up, "I'll take one." He said, and then jumped up into Frieght Train's arms, and they started into the office.

Once they were in Guestavo's office, he turned around in his chair, Kelly standing beside him. "Dog's, Dogett." He adressed, and Frieght Train set Carlos onto his feet, and then walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Griffin talked to me after your concert yesterday." She gulped, "…And he said that he loved it." They all breathed a sigh of relief, "He also told me he wants _one _of the dogs to do a duet with the Dogett."

Bella frowned, "Yeah, he mentioned that…"

Guestavo smirked, "Good, then you've already started on the song?" She nodded, "And you'll be doing the duet with Kendall."

Both mouths dropped open so quickly you couldn't be sure which one had first. Carlos complained, "Hey, why does Kendall get to do it, what about the rest of us?"

Bella recovered, "Only thing that I know is I am not doing a love duet with my _brother._" She said to James, and he nodded in agreement.

Guestavo turned to Logan and Carlos, "As for Carlos, you can't sing." He started to protest, but Guestavo just continued, "And Logan, you cant dance. And Griffin wants a song, a music video, and a photo shoot… That includes DANCING!" He nearly yelled.

Kelly waited for him to calm down before saying, "So that leaves Kendall."

"So you two get together and make the song good. Because this is going to promote both Big Time Rush and Bella. So you both have to act like you are in love, film the video, and then take some pictures together."

Both of them exchanged a look; before Bella looked down, blush on her cheeks. Great, they had to pick Kendall.

"Dogett, have the song ready in three days, so we can record it, and do the music video all at once, and the photo shoots afterwards." He turned to the rest of the boys, "As for you three, you get the week off." They smilled deviously, "JUST DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!"

"Sure!" Carlos called back, though they could all tell he was completely ignoring their boss' orders.

* * *

Three days later, Bella was sitting in Roque Records, alone in the dance room. Her guitar on her lap, and a lyric sheet in front of her. She was criss-crossed on the hard floor, her hair in a messy bun. She had to finish the song today. But she couldn't seem to get it right.

She didn't want it to be romantic, but Griffin's orders made it impossible to get around that. So, she decided she could make something romantic, but still not at the same time, if that even made any sense.

Thinking back to all the times that they had back in Minesotta, she started to get her muse back. She scribbled the lyrics onto the sheet, feeling pleased with herself. Because it seemed to not just describe her and Kendall, but all the five of them together. Even if it was just them two singing it.

The door opened, and Kendall came in, "Trouble with the song?" He asked as she was bent over the lyric sheet, consentrating.

He sat in the circular chair that hung a few feet off the ground, his legs crossed. She mumbled, "One second, I think I actually figured the song out once and for all."

Kendall sat quietly, and after about a minute of silence, she put down the pencil, and flopped back onto the floor, "Finished! Finally!" She said exasperated.

He hopped out of the swing-chair, and it swung back, nearly hitting the wall. He bent down and read over the sheet. Looking up, he said, "Wow, that's a really good song."

She brushed the stray hairs from her face, "Griffin wanted something that was romantic, but that'd be really weird. So, I just met inbetween the two." She explained.

Kendall help her off the hard floor, "Come on, Guestavo started yelling at me because you hadnt finished the song. Because we need to get the music video and the photo shoot done today too." He added, leading her out to his office.

Sighing, she pushed the door open, "You'd think we'd have time to… I don't know use the restroom or eat." She said sarcastically, and stepped inside the room.

Guestavo was talking with Kelly, nearly yelling, "Griffin wants both the music video and the photos by tomorrow. If she doesn't get the song finished, then we're FIRED!" He yelled.

Kendall smirked, "Then we have good knews. The song is completely finished, and we're ready to record."

Kelly went up to them, and nearly pushed them into the studio. Bella looked at him, and he nodded for incouragment. She started to sing;

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_  
_His mind is somewhere far away_  
_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like_  
_(She's way too serious)_  
_All he wants is to chill out_  
_(She's always in a rush)_  
_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_  
_(And interrupting)_  
_Like he doesn't even care_  
_(Like she doesn't even care)_

_You,_  
_me,_  
_We're face to face_  
_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane_  
_(You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_She's always trying to save the day_  
_Just wanna let my music play_  
_She's all or nothing_  
_But my feelings never change_  
_(Why does he try to read my mind?)_  
_I try to read her mind_  
_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)_

_She tries to pick a fight_  
_To get attention_  
_That's what all of my friends say_  
_(That's what all of my friends say)_

_You,_  
_Me_  
_We're face to face_  
_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane_  
_(You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_When I'm yes, she's no_  
_When I hold on, he just lets go_

_We're perfectly imperfect_  
_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

_We're like fire and rain_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane_  
_(You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_  
_And I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a_  
_Wouldn't change a thing_

They both finished togther in perfect sync. Looking up at Guestavo, he said, "Great, now both of you get to wardrobe. I had this over the phone to the director and he's getting a set now for the video. We'll be doing the photo shoot first."

Bella turned to Kendall, and at nearly the same time they said, "You were amazing." And then both of them looked down, blushing. "Thanks." They both said again, same time.

She laughed, "We seem to be too in sync; we're saying everything at the same time." She joked, as they made their way from the recording booth.

"You should have seen Carlos and James, they said everything alike… and they finished their sentances. Talk about weird."

The got to the stylists room, and they were dragged off into different directions.

Kendall was the first to the picture room. He was dressed in a grey shirt, with a black leather jacket over it, and dark washed jeans, and some sneakers undrneath. His messy blond hair combed to the side, so it covered a bit of his eyes.

Bella came in a few seconds later. She wore a stripped ruffle tank top, which was white, with gold stripes, and the ruffles down both sides. She wore a black necklace that had a rose that went just above her collarbone. She had black skinny jeans, with grey flats, and a rose ring. And to top it all off, she wore a leather jacket too. Her long brown hair curled a little bit, so the waves stayed in place.

She walked over to him, "You clean up nice." She commented.

He smilled, "Back at you." He choked out, not able to say anything else.

Rolling her eyes, she heard a voice say, "Are you ready to rock my camera?" She looked around to see a man with shoulder length brown hair that was wavy, holding out a camera.

"Marcos Del Pose." Kendall whispered to her, and she nodded.

Guestavo walked inside. "Change of plans, we're going to be shooting the photo's in the next room."

The two teens exchanged a glance, but then just shrugged it off. Bella whispered "What do you think we're switching rooms for?"

Kendall made sure no one was near before mumbling back, "Guestavo probably let one rip and didn't want anyone to know." She burst out laughing, and people stared at her.

Once they got into the room, they were more then shocked. Unlike the Bit Time Rush photo's, this room wasn't white. It had fake forest scenery; the tree's all very realistic, along with the grass and backround. Bella's head tilted to the side.

Marcos came over, "Music video will be shot outside, and so we need an outside setting for the pictures… Just one more thing." He dissapeared, and then came back, "Stuffy Puppies!"

Guestavo barked, "No, I just want the photo's of them in front of the tree's-" He looked at them, "And make it seem like your in love!"

Kendall and her stood infront of the flase tree's, and Marco's was about to take the picture when Griffin came inside. "This is all wrong!" He said, "The song is supposed to be romantic, you need to seem like you love each other."

Bella got a little closer to Kendall and leaned against the tree. Marco's took the picture, and then Griffin said, "Now put your arm around her!" Like it was a normal thing.

"What?" They both yelled, a bit in shock still.

He nodded, and finally Kendall placed his arm around Bella's shoulders, and there was another click. "Lean your head into him." Marcos said, using his camera like crazy. She obliged, placing her head onto his shoulder.

After about ten more clicks later, Marco's said, "Now sit on the ground and look at the ceiling –like looking at pretty pretty stars!"

Exchanging another look, they sat on the fake grass, and both looked up, his arm still around her shoulders like they were told to be. She felt a surge of excitement, but she pushed it down, thinking she just had to get this finished with.

* * *

The photo shoot took up most of the day. Marco's had them take a picture of nearly everything he could think of, some more uncomfortable than the others. But the last had to be the worst:

Both of them were sitting on the grass against, looking into the others eyes like they were asked to. Marco's voice called out, "Now lean closer." Slowly, Kendall got a bit closer, and there was another click. "Little bit closer."

Now they were only an inch apart, and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Any closer and they would be kissing. The final click gave them both a sense of relief, and something else that they didn't really understand.

Kendall got up, offering his hand to help her up. "That was a little weird." He commented, shrugging from his designer jacket, placing it over his arm.

She nodded, not quite sure what the answer was that he wanted. "Hmmm…" She mumbled. After a second she snapped out of it, "So, just the big music video left. That can't be very hard."

Guestavo was looking at a laptop in the corner of the room, and he called the over. Marcos plugged the camera in, and transferred the photos over. The first few were them staning side by side, then her leaning into him, his arm around her, the looking at the _prettty pretty_ stars, and the last one her breath caught. It was where they had been nearly kissing. And it almost looked like they were about to kiss.

He turned around in the chair, "Dog, Dogett, to the limo. We need to get to the place to shoot the music video soon, or else we're going to loose it."

Sighing, they all ran out of the studio, climbing into the black limo. But both of them couldn't seem to get that last photo out of their head.

Five minutes later, they stopped. Bella's eyebrow's confusion, _had he meant to drive us to the Palm Woods?_ She though, but as an after thought, _It is already dark, maybe he's letting us go home for the day._ She added hopefully.

But both Guestavo and Kelly got out of the limo with them, and guided them both to the pool. Kelly smilled, "Kendall, Bella, welcome to the set of your music video."

They both got a little more excited knowing that they knew the place. And they sighed, looking at each other.

The stylists had changed them again before they had left, this time into more casual clothes:

Kendall had on a brown jacket, with a blue shirt underneath, and some jeans. He looked like someone who was going outside in the summer, but without the shorts.

Bella wore a white quarter sleeve shirt, and a brown floral print skirt that went a few inches above her knee's. Then she had a long brown necklace, that had a heart pendant on it, and some brown earings that were hoops. Lastly, her shoes were ankle cowboy boots, giving her the same summer vibe. Her hair was piled into a ellagnt twist on the back of her head, a few strands curled and framed her face.

Guestavo smilled, and Marcos came out, a large camera crew behind them. "Both of you will start at opposite sides of the pool –Bella by the tree over there." He pointed over into a field, "And Kendall will be walking around the pool. Finally you walk over and end with both you singing by the bonfire pit." He said, smilled. Guestavo gave them both a look as Marcos gave his instructions.

Bella shrugged, "That sounds fairly easy."

Kendall had to ask, "Why did we have to wait till night to do it though?"

Kelly smilled, "Griffin wanted romantic, well, what's more romantic then a fire and the stars at night?" They both nodded, understanding finally.

Marcos sat in a chair and yelled, "Alright, and remember smile pretty pretty!" Then turned and yelled, "Action!"

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_  
_His mind is somewhere far away_  
_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like_  
_(She's way too serious)_  
_All he wants is to chill out_  
_(She's always in a rush)_  
_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_  
_(And interrupting)_  
_Like he doesn't even care_  
_(Like she doesn't even care)_

_You,_  
_me,_  
_We're face to face_  
_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane_  
_(You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_She's always trying to save the day_  
_Just wanna let my music play_  
_She's all or nothing_  
_But my feelings never change_  
_(Why does he try to read my mind?)_  
_I try to read her mind_  
_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)_

_She tries to pick a fight_  
_To get attention_  
_That's what all of my friends say_  
_(That's what all of my friends say)_

_You,_  
_Me_  
_We're face to face_  
_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane_  
_(You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_When I'm yes, she's no_  
_When I hold on, he just lets go_

_We're perfectly imperfect_  
_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

_We're like fire and rain_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane_  
_(You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_  
_And I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a_  
_Wouldn't change a thing_

They both ended up sitting in the U bend chair, by the fire, both looking into the others eyes like they were told to. Finally, they heard Marcos scream the words, "Cut! And that's it! Only thing better would be stuffy puppy." He said and pouted.

They both smilled, relaxing. "That was tiring." Kendall commented, "You did really well." He assured her, giving a big smile.

She gave him a hug, "So did you." She pulled back, blushing a bit. "We should probably get upstairs and sleep."

He nodded dumbly, "Um… yeah."

Bella laughed as they walked into the elveator, "Today was sorta weird wasn't it?" He nodded, "That won't affect our friendship though, will it?"

Usually he would have just said yes, but after today, he felt the urge to put his hand on her shoulder, so he did. "No, still the five buds from a small town." He smirked.

They got off the elevator, and went to 2J and 2K. Standing by the doors, Bella said, "Good night Kendall."

"Night Bella."

But as they got inside, and got into their Pj's and went into their beds. They couldn't help but think that nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

A week later, the pictures were in _Pop Tiger_, with Big Time Rush on the other side. The song was already on Itunes and the music video as well. That had been the official opening of her album, releasing the songs like, _Believe in me, Brand New Day, Who Will I Be, What we came here for –ft. Big Time Rush _and a few others.

Of course, that stirred up a bit of contreversity, if Bella and Kendall were dating, and nearly everyone at the Palm Woods had asked them if they were, and they both replied 'No, we're just friends.' Though no one really believed them.

They were all sitting by the pool, Bella strumming her guitar, working on a new song. Carlos was in the pool, splashing everyone in veiw. Logan was lounging on a raft in the pool, his sunglasses on. Kendall was listening to his ipod, tapping his leg occassionally with the beat to the song. And James was reading a magazine.

"WHAT?" James suddenly yelled. Everyone around looked at him, and he turned to glare at Bella and Kendall. Finally she realized what magazine it was, _Pop Tiger_.

_Shoot, we are both dead._ She thought. James turned his glare at Kendall, "What in the world? I thought you were just taking pictures, not kissing my sister!" He said, standing up.

Kendall gave him a confused look, "I never kissed Bella. We just took pictures, recorded the song, and then did the music video. And I'm sure I would have remembered if I had kissed one of my best friend's sister –who is one of my best friends." He added, looking at her.

Bella picked up the magazine, but James ripped it from her, shoving it into Kendall's face, "How do you explain this then?" He asked sheilding Bella from veiw.

She pushed past him, standing beside Kendall to look at the picture. Carlos and Logan had gotten out of the pool and were looking over the page too. Her mouth fell open.

_Big Time Romance?_

_Bella Diamond, Roque Records newest superstar and younger sister of James Diamond from the worldwide know Big Time Rush mught have sparked a love intrest from one of the other band mates. Kendall Knight, the orriginal member of the band._

_And two new duets were recently released. One with Bella and Big Time Rush singing, called 'What We Came Here For' and the second with only Bella and Kendall, called, 'Wouldn't' Change a Thing.' And this one had its own photo shoot, and music video, which we think sparked some chemistry between the two_

_During the new music video for 'Wouldn't Change a Thing' we see Bella and Kendall at a pool at night, singing the song infront of the fire, ending with them both looking into each others eyes. And during the song, we see them both separate, until the end, where Kendall puts his arm over her shoulders._

_Before that, they had the photo shoot for the single, and we got some photos from it. The first ones starting off with them standing side by side, seeming to be friendly. Then Kendall has his arm around her in another on, and her head on his shoulder. And the final one being of what could only been the start of a kiss._

_What will happen to this new romance? With them being friends before this, along with the other members of Big Time Rush, how will it affect the band, and mostly what will happen between the new love birds?_

_We'll have more on the scoop next week. (See pg. 12-14 for photos of music video and photo shoot.)_

Carlos poked Kendall's side, "Lovebirds?" He asked, laughing.

Kendall and Bella both shoved him into the pool, before turning back to James, who was still expecting an explanation.

Bella stepped forward, "James, do you honestly think I would date your best friend –my best friend?" she added, "The pictures were posed, just as Griffin wanted them. I didn't kiss Kendall, and he didn't kiss me."

James looked at Kendall, "Nothing is going on between you two?" He confirmed.

Bella swallowed, happy he couldn't see her. She wasn't sure what was happening, because since then she couldn't stop thinking about Kendall. She just gulped down her worries, and nodded to Kendall, who confirmed, "Nothing, still just friends."

But both of them couldn't help but feel that they were lying to themselves and James.

**Author's Note: No cliffy, finally. So, next chapter should come Thursday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is one of my favorite chapters so far. I did the carnival idea, and it was alot of fun. I hope that you like it. (I should probably mention that I got a bit carried away with it and made it into 2 chapters...)**

**My computer is broken, so updates ay be sketchy for the two weeks that it's in shop. Im so sorry!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, nor do i own the song 'It's not too late'. However, i do own Bella Diamond.**_

_**Shot in The Dark **_

_Chapter 6:_

Later that week, when James was out sun tanning by the pool, Carlos was matress slidding down the stairs, and Logan was reading a text book by the pool too, Bella was in the park.

She thought back to their preformance there. It had been nearly two weeks since then, but it seemed like eternity. She couldn't look at Kendall the same anymore. Because after that stupid photo shoot she only though about what _could_ have been, rather than what was.

Bella sat under an old oak tree, keep in the shade the leaves provided. "What do I do?" she asked herself aloud. She felt herself lean against the tree, her head lolling back in frustration.

"Thinking about something?" A voice asked. She looked up, seeing the familiar blond hair and deep set eyes. Kendall sat down in front of her, and tried to give her a smile.

She took a deep breath, "Yeah."

He gave her a look, "What about?" He asked, you both of them knew.

"James -everything…" Sh trailed off, "I never knew how much this town could change people. When I got here I was coming to vist you guys, and Guestavo taking me was a bonus. Now it feels like I am doing everthing for my career in music, like it was my dream all along." She said, looking down at the guitar in her lap.

Kendall smilled, "Yeah, Hollywood tends to do that to you." He paused, and then poked her in the side, "You ever think it was for the better though? You being a superstar?" He asked tesingly. And she laughed.

"It's just, I feel like… after that song everything changed. James won't ever look at either of us the same –and nearly everyone thinks that we are dating." She added.

His gaze softened a bit, "James believes everything in _Pop Tiger_. But he'll listen eventually." He tried to cheer her up, placing a hang on her shoulder.

She sighed, "Ever since I got here I've just caused a riot between all of you." She whispered, so low Kendall had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Come on, even since you've gotten here we've all been happier." Kendall said, "They may have stopped calling, but that doesn't mean they forgot about you, that any of us did." He said smilling.

She placed the guitar down, "Well then, this song isnt good. I though this was my entire fault." She said, pushing the sheet of paper to it.

"_It's not too late._" He read, "Catchy name."

_Ohh_  
_Here I am_  
_Feels like the walls are closing in_  
_Once again it's time to face it and be strong_  
_I wanna do the right thing now_  
_I know it's up to me some how_  
_I've lost my way_

_If I could take it all back I would now_  
_I never meant to let you all down_  
_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up this mess I made_  
_Maybe It's not to late_  
_Maybe it's not to late oh_

_So I'll take a stand_  
_Even though it's complicated_  
_If I can I wanna change the way I've made it_  
_I gotta do the right thing now_  
_I know it's up to me some how_  
_I'll find my way_

_If I could take it all back I would now_  
_I never meant to let you all down_  
_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_Maybe It's not to late_

_I'm gonna find the strength_  
_To be the one who that holds it all together_  
_Show you that I'm sorry_  
_But I know that we can make it better_

_If I could take it all back I would now_  
_I never meant to let you all down_  
_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_Maybe It's not to late_

_I never meant to let you all down_  
_Now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up this mess I made_  
_Maybe It's not to late_  
_Maybe it's not to late oh yeah_

She sang softly, strumming the guitar. She saw something flash across Kendall's face, but it disapeared quickly. She took both the guitar and paper and placed them into the guitar case, not making a sound.

Kendall looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Bella, why do you think that this whole 'Bella and Kendall dating' thing is your fault?" He asked, making air quotes.

Bella avoided the question, "Did you hear there's a carnival in town. Carlos has been barrading the rest of us to take him. I never really understood what was with him and corndogs." She said thoughtfully.

"Bella." He said, knowing how she was trying to change the subject –but he had to admit, she was doing a pretty good job.

"Kendall." She mocked, smirking a bit. He gave her a pointed look, "Fine! Alright, I don't know why I think it's my fault, I just do. I'm sure you of all people understand what that feels like…"

He dropped the subject, "So, a Carnival? When?"

She smilled gratefully, "This week, it's just down the road. Logan saw a flyer for it and was smart enough to show it to Carlos –who has been itching to go there since."

Kendall laughed, "That sounds like him."

There was a rustle of the grass, and James' voice called out, "Guys, help!"

They both got up, looking at him. He was drenching wet, all but his hair. He was holding his hands over his head to keep it from getting wet. "Tell them I went the other way." He said, and scrambled off.

Bella looked at Kendall, laughing, "I wonder what happened now." She mumbled.

Katie came running out of the Palm Woods, holding a large water gun. She saw them, and dashed over, "Where'd James go?" She asked.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "What happened first?"

"He decided to sell some of my t-shirts and use the money to buy some hair products!" She yelled. "Where'd he go? I'm getting him back!"

Bella nealed down to her, "He went that way." She said, pointing off to the direction that James had scrambled off to.

"Thanks!" Katie said, and then ran that way, "I'm going to get you James!"

Both of them burst out laughing.

* * *

The next day, all four of them were outside the gates of the Carnival. It had everything, spinning teacups, a rocking pirate ship, a ferris wheel even, and then the games like ring toss, test your strength, and many more. And of course, the food stands.

"Spinning Tea Cups!" Carlos yelled, his eyes widening. He didn't waste any time to run away from the group, going straight towards it.

Bella, Logan, Kendall, and James looked around. When they went past a booth that said, '_Guess the number of candies in this jar and win a free Ipad!_' That was where they lost Logan at. He had mumbled something about Carlos breaking his by throwing it into the pool.

They rolled their eyes, and continued to walk around.

James spotted the Hall of Mirrors, "Finally, a place where it's all about me!" He said, running off into it.

The two burst out laughing, Bella looked at Kendall, "He doesn't know that he's going to have a head the size of Texas when he walks in there, right?" Kendall asked.

She shrugged, still laughing, "Let him stay in their for a while and see how long it takes for him to come running out."

Only twenty seconds later, James came running out, screaming, "My head –my hair!" And then he dashed off to the opposite side of the place, clutching his head. They both kept laughing.

"Guess it's just us two." Kendall said, as they made their way over to a stand that was selling pretzals, "You hungry?" He asked.

"Um… sure."

"Two pretzals." He said, and started to take out his money to pay for them. She caught his hand as he was about to hand the man the money.

She took a five out of her pocket, "I'll pay for mine, it's fine. Katie hasn't gambled me out of everything… yet." She added.

Ignoring her, Kendall gave the man the money, taking the two pretzals from him, handing one to her. "Yet." He repeated, "I just saved you five bucks that Katie will likely take from you tomorrow."

Bella knew how easily he would keep arguing over it, and shut up and ate the pretzal. They walked past a test your strength booth, and a man called at them, "Test your strenght –hit the bell and you get a big prize."

She nudged him, pointing to the booth, "You think you can hit the bell? If you do you get a… pink monkey or a purple tiger?" She said confused, looking at the last of the prizes, "Wait, or a blue penguin." She said, noticing the last giant animal.

Kendall scoffed, "Those things are rigged, you can't win them." She gave him a look, and turned back to the booth.

Handing him two tickets to play the game, she picked up the large mallet, glancing at Kendall. "I already gave him the tickets. Are you going to humiliate yourself, or do I have to?" She asked, teasing.

He crossed his arms, taking another bite of his snack, "The floor is all yours Bella." He said, motioning for her to go.

Rolling her eyes, she lifted the mallet, feeling how heavy it was. She pulled it up, and smacked it down. There was a crunch.

Kendall was flat out laughing now. She had completely missed the target, and had hit the pavement with so much force that it cracked. "Bella… hit the circle." He said between laughs, smirking at her.

She glared at him, before turning back. Swinging the heavy mallet up, she smacked it down onto the circle.

The dial on the large pole went up. It went straight past _Pipsqueak Pony_ and up past _Strengthless Sunflower. _And after going past the next one, it went to a stop straight at the middle one, _Average Armadillo._

She looked at Kendall, who seemed a little surprised that she had gotten it up that far. He hadnt expected it past _Musscless Monkey_. She was a girl after all.

Passing him the heavy mallet, she said, "Your turn superstar. I've still got one more hit-" He opened his mouth to say something, and she cut him off, "Me cracking the concrete didn't count." She turned to the man behind the station, "Did it?" He shook his head, and Bella turned to Kendall, "Try and ring the bell." She challenged.

"You really are evil, you know that right?" Kendall said, stepping forward.

She smilled, "I know."

He raised the mallet over his head, and brought it down swiftly. It went up… higher, and higher. Finally it stopped and he frowned a bit. _Wanna-be Walrus._ The one that was just above where Bella had gotten hers.

"I win." He said, smirking. She rolled her big brown eyes, laughing.

The guy behind the counter gruffed, "Alright kids, you get anything from the second shelf." He pointed to a row of medium sized stuffed animals.

They looked at each other, and then the guy changed his mind, "You know what, never mind. That's the highest anyone has gotten all day. Go ahead and take one of these big fellers." He said, motioning to the big animals that were probably almost as big as they were.

Kendall smilled, "The penguin." He decided, before she could even say anything. The guy took it off the hook, having trouble getting it over the counter to him.

Walking away, holding the giant blue penguin, Bella asked, "Shouldn't I have picked? It was my ticket." She reminded.

He smirked, "Yeah, but you wouldve picked this anyways." Her mouth nearly fell open as he said that, because she really _had_ wanted the blue animal more than a pink or purple one. "Come on Bella, I've known you my whole life. You love the color blue." He said, motioning to the big penguin he held.

Laughing, she nodded, "Okay, I should have guessed that." She admitted. "So, what's next?"

They walked up to another booth. Kendall looked up spectically. It was one of those games where you had to try and wack the most ammount of weasels before the time ran out. "What about this?"

Bella shrugged, "Alright, but this time I am going to win. We had this on Wii back home." She said smirking.

Kendall handed the guy two tickets, and he asked, "Just the two of you?"

"Make it three!" A familiar voice called. Carlos was walking towards them, or more lke stumbling. He nearly fell into a trashcan before he came up to them, hitting the metal pole that held the stand up. Luckily he wore his helmet. "I just went on the teacups three times! A guy even barfed!" He said, before falling to the ground in dizzyness.

Handing the man another ticket, he let them each get to a station. Kendall was on the right, Bella in the middle, and Carlos to the left. The man called, "Three… two… one… GO!"

The timer started, and they all furiously tried to wack down the weasels. Bella wasn't lying about having the video game for it, because she hit nearly every single on that came up. But Kendall wasn't very bad either, using the mallet very quickly.

"Alright, Stop!" The guy called as the timer dinged. They all looked at their scores, Bella had 340, Carlos had only 100, and Kendall was so close with 335. "We've got our winner. What'll it be missy?"

She pointed to the large green monkey. He handed it over, and they started to walk away. Carlos started to say, "I know I got at least 125, that was rigged!" He said stumbling.

Bella laughed a little bit, "Yeah, it might have to do with you hitting 5 of mine rather than your own… tipsy." She added, and he smilled goofily.

Kendall looked at her, "Then you didn't win." He countered.

Before she could reply, Carlos yelled, "GIANT COOKIE!" He dashed over to a cart that was selling cookies the size of your head. But it wasn't the edible cookies he was after. A man was in a cookie costume. Carlos ran up to him, and hugged him.

For a second they both laughed. And then Bella said, "Here I'll trade you. You're favorite color is green, mine is blue." She decided, holding out the large monkey.

He shrugged, handing over the penguin. "Alright, but I still say that I won."

Raising an eyebrow, she stopped walking, "Have you ever tried wacking weasels when Carlos is hitting your other hand half the time?" He finally frowned, "So I say I win. I had to go through the pain of being hit in the hand over and over."

Both of them made their way over to the ring toss. Getting a bucket of one hundred small rings, they tried to throw them at the glass bottles.

Bella tossed one at the closest bottle, hitting the rim and making it fly out and hit another bottle before falling into the plasic below them.

Kendall smilled, "It's all in the wrist." He said, "Watch." He threw the ring.

She burst out laughing. It had gone, hit the side of a bottle and fell down. "Lesson learned Kendall… never listen to what you say." She said with a fake salute.

He smiled, "Hey, it's harder than it looks." He defended, trying again.

Bella rolled her chocolate eyes, "I know it is… but the sign says you get a prize if you just hook one of them… and we have one hundred. There's a pretty good chance that we'll get one of them onto the bottle."

"You sound like Logan." He said as she tossed on, almost making it, but it bounced off, and hit the side of another bottle.

* * *

They made their way through the hundred rings, not able to get a single one of them onto a bottle. On the last one, they both reached for it.

Bella felt her hand brush against his, and blushed. "Go ahead, you can have it. Neither of us will make it anyways." She said, placing the ring into his hand.

Kendall shrugged, "True." He turned around so he was facing it backwards, and he tossed it over his shoulder. She watched as it went up, and then fell down. It nearly went onto a bottle, and she muttered, "Shoot," As it fell.

He turned back around, "Awe man, was it close at least?"

Thanking the man behind the station, she turned back to him, "Probably the closest that we had the entire time."

Kendall attatched the monkey over his shoulders, "Let's go on the ferris wheel." He said, pulling her by the arm, "Unless you're afraid?" He asked.

She laughed, "You're talking to the girl who went sling shotting through Walmart with Carlos in a shopping cart… we are officially banned from that Walmart." She said in fake sorrow, looking down.

He pulled her to it, "Then come on."

They both went up the steps, surprised that there was no line for it. The guy manning it said, "Kids, you can't bring those animals on the ride, just leave them here on the loading deck and I'll watch them for you until you get off."

Both of them placed the animals to the side, and climbed into the cart. The man made sure that they were both safely in, and then peeked to see if anyone else was coming.

"Alright, hold on!" He said, and initiated the launch like start. The cart slowly started backwards.

Kendall turned to her, smirking, "Remember that time that we went on one of these back home?" He asked as the cart inched closer and closer to the top.

She laughed, "Yeah, James' hair went crazy and he hid in the bathroom for twenty minutes to fix it. And Logan barfed and yelled to get himself off."

"Don't forget how Carlos" He started, but she had pointed to the veiw as they reached the top of the peak. And then it slowly started to go down again.

Both of them put their hands up like in the movies, just for fun and screamed and laughed with joy. Bella felt Kendall rock the cart a little, and she got a bit of a surprise, grabbing his arm.

"Carlos tried to get the person to make it go faster and got escorted off the ride." He finished.

Bella laughed at the memory, "What crazy friends we have." She said wistfully.

The cart looped around again, and then just and quickly did a large loop. Bella felt herself get giddy from exictment, and she caught her breath after they started up again, "That was so much fun!"

"Good, because here is another one." Kendall said smilling, and they started down a little faster. The wind picking up a bit, and Bella laughed as his hair blew back.

* * *

Finally, three loops, and many laughs later, the ride had to end. They both got off the ride, slightly flushed. They grabbed their animals and started down the stairs.

Kendall started to laugh uncontrolably, "What?" She asked, laughing a bit herself.

He was able to choke out, "You should see your hair!"

Rolling her eyes, she pulled out an elastic band from her pocket, tying her hair into a high pony-tail. "Better?" She asked, and he nodded. "Your is all over the place."

He flattened it down, and said, "Not it's not."

She reached up and ruffled his hair, making it go all over the place. "Now it is!" She said laughing, and Kendall gave her a half glare. But she'd had worse –she was James' sister after all. He used to chase her all the way down the street if she did that.

Speeking of James, he was stalking over to them, "Bella, Kendall!" He called.

They walked over to him, both holding their large animals. "Hey James." They both said.

He seemed to be distracted by the stuffed animals for a second, "What's with the giant animals? You didn't trade Carlos for them, did you? Because they are going to want them back." The two of them laughed.

Bella put her penguin on her feet, still able to rest her hands on it's head, "No, Kendall got this on at the strenth test-"

"And Bella got this at pop-goes-the weasel." Kendall finished, putting the gorrilla back over his shoulders.

James nodded, and then his face got serious again, "How come neither of you told me the Hall of Mirrors were_ trick_ mirrors. I thought that my head was twice the normal size."

Bella took a breath, trying to conceal the laughter, "We thought you went into the Mirror Maze." She lied, "Where you try and get out of mirrors…" she added when James looked at her. "If we knew then we would have told you, right Kendall?"

Kendall nodded, "We all know how much you care about your hair. And you would kill us if we let you think you had a weird head."

James looked at them, "What're you two doing?" He asked suspiciously.

Bella sighed, and bit the inside of her lip, "Carlos went to the teacups, and is now trying to eat some guy in a cookie costume." James chuckled, "Logan is trying to use Algerbra to win a Ipad, and then you went off to your mirror place." She shrugged, "So me and Kendall played some games and went on the Ferris wheel." She explained.

There was a sight narrowing of the eyes. "Alright…"

"You trust us, right?" Kendall asked, hitting James' shoulder.

"Yeah… I guess…" He said, looking off in the distance.

Both Bella and Kendall turned around, and looked to see a very pretty girl walking by, laughing with her friends.

James stepped up beside them, "I gotta go." He said, chasing after the girl, and she didn't even notice.

Kendall rolled his eyes, and Bella laughed a bit. He nudged her, "Trust James to go after the prettiest girl that he can find."

They started forward again. Passing a ball toss, a water squirt race, a stand that had funnel cakes, and a station where you had to pick up rubber ducks in a pool, and try to find matching numbers. Logan was standing there.

"2, alright… no, dang –four." Logan mumbled. Bella looked over his shoulder into the pool.

Kendall asked, "You're trying to find matching ducks? Isnt this for five year olds?" He asked, and picked up a duck and squeezed it.

The guy behind the counter barked, "Hey, buy a ticket if you want to touch the ducks!" Kendall held his hands up in surrender.

Bella tapped Logan's shoulder, "You should have gotten a pair –what happened to the smart Logan?"

Logan frowned and picked up another duck, "I have. I'm trying to get all of the pairs –the guy said no one was coming so I could do whatever."

They both nodded, and Carlos came running over, "Look what i- what are you doing with a rubber duck?" He asked.

Kendall looked up, "See, we're not the only ones!" He said.

Bella looked at Carlos's arms, which were filled with stuffe animals, all of them not as big as theirs even combined. "Where'd you get all the stuffed animals?"

He looked down, like he had forgotten that he was holding the ten animals. "These, oh, I got them from the claw machine in the arcade!" He pointed to the left, "They threw me out because I took nearly all of the ones in the machine." He pouted.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Just don't get thrown out of the carnival. Because we're not leaving yet."

Carlos frowned, "Fine, but I'm going to go on the giant pirate ship!"

Logan looked after him, "He's going to get thrown out… I have to go check if I won the contest for an Ipad, the winners were supposed to be announced soon." He rushed off.

Kendall dragged her away, "Come on, let's go in the haunted house."

"You'd think I've been in one before." She said as they got in line.

He smirked, "Their fun, mostly people mostly just jump out from behind corners and scream –and there was this one where you had 3D glasses that I went on a few months before you came- but other than that, it's fun."

They entered the house soon. It was dark, and dimly lit with candles. They rounded the first corner and there was a guys head in the wall, and he has covered in blood.

Bella laughed, "Wow!" She said, reaching forward to touch it.

The fake-dead guy looked up, his eyes wide and screamed. The two of them laughed, and they started forward.

When another guy was about to jump from the next corner, Kendall walked a little faster and yelled, "Aghh!" The guy took off running in fear.

"Nice Kendall. He probably is scared out of his mind now." Bella teased, and they walked forward.

A guy pretended to be dead on the ground, and they both laughed. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. And a guy yelled, "Help ME!"

She gasped and turned around. A guy was suddenly behind her, and he was hanging from a rope, his eyes wide. Bella fell into Kendall because the guy had spooked her so much.

And she felt him put his arms around her…

**Author's Note: If i could have, this chapter would have probably been like 25 microsoft pages (about 10,000 words). So, i thought this would be a good place to make the cut. **

**Well, I'm doing a challenge that I thought of. The full description is inside my profile, but i'll give you an overveiw -I'm going to do an OC story with each of the guys (for examplye, this is Kendall's) and then see which one gets the most reviews. Pointless really, but I think it will be fun, because the OC's are going to be diffent each time, as for the BTR guy they fall for. So check that out, and if you want, you can go ahead and do this challenge too. If you decide to, PM me or just review and say that you took the challenge so I can check out your stories. The next story isnt going to be up until this one is done though, because then you guy's probably won't be as patient for updates if I have two going at the same time...**

**Okay, so please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Finally, I'm back. Feels like forever sometimes. So, part two of my carnival chapters, because they were just too fun to not write even more of.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, nor do i own the songs 'Famous' and 'Me, Myself, and Time' However, i do own Bella Diamond_

_**Shot in The Dark**_

_Chapter 7:_

Bella's first response was to stiffen, but then she relaxed into the embrace. The guy, who was hanging, pretended to be dead in a very non_ suddle_ way coughed, "Get moving!" And she blushed, heading on forward into the haunded house.

A few more times people popped out at them, and Bella held onto the giant penguin a little tighter. But it wasn't from fright of the people jumping out at them, but rather confusion of what was happening between her and Kendall.

They exited a few minutes later, and she rolled her eyes, "That wasn't even that scary." She admitted as they walked down the pavement.

He laughed, "You were so too scared!" He countered.

"Was not!" She said, punching his arm lightly.

He rolled his eyes, "So, what next?" He asked, leading her over to the next booth. She couldn't help but notice that his left arm stayed resting around her shoulders, while he handed two tickets to the guy.

Bella looked at the booth, _Water Race!_ The large sign read, and they both sat onto stools, placing the teddies on the seat on the other side of thems.

The guy behind the booth said in a monotone, "Okay, squirt the target with your water gun. The longer you hit it, the faster your turtle will go up on the scale. The first to the top wins…" He pulled out a bright pink bear from under the counter, "This great prize." He said in a fake excited tone.

They exchanged a look, and then sat down at the booth. "On your marks, get set, go!" the guy said boredly, and the trigger they had been holding down suddenly squirted water.

At first, Kendall's turtle was in the lead, and it slowly slowed down because he had been looking at the turtle rather than the target, and the aim had gone off.

So Bella took the change to keep hers locked on the target, and hers slowly matched his.

* * *

After a few more seconds, there was a loud; 'DING!' and they both looked up. The turtles were nearly neck and neck, but one was a little bit higher.

The guy handed Kendall the large pink bear and Bella laughed, "Kendall, you really look weird with a green monkey on your back and a pink bear in your hands." She giggled.

He rolled his eyes, "Says the girl with the giant penguin." He retorted.

They made their way over to the ball toss. Bella handed the guy two tickets for three throws, and handed a ball to Kendall, taking one for herself.

"Go ahead Bella." He said, stepping back like he was afraid she would hit him by accident. Judging by her mishaph with the mallet earlier she couldn't be sure.

She pulled the ball back like you did for a baseball pitch, and threw it at the pins. The goal was to knock down as many of the three pins as possible. Her ball hit the back net and made swish. "I'm not too good at carnival games." She admitted, letting him take his shot.

Kendall threw the ball, and it hit directly in the center of all three pins. But it just bounced off. He had hit them hard enough that even one should have fallen, but none of them did. _It's rigged_. Bella thought.

"Pink Bear!" A voice yelled, and Bella looked over, and sure enough the familiar helmet was sticking out in the crowd. Carlos still had his arms full of teddies, and he was staring at the one in Kendall's arm.

Bella shrugged, and grabbed the bear from Kendall, holding it between them. "Come and get it Carlos!" She teased, waggiling it.

Carlos took off in a run, and just when he reached the bear, he made a large leap to grab it.

She let him take the bear, but he was sent over the counter, and toppled straight into the three pins. And she heard a sickening crunch. _I broke Carlos, great._ She thought.

But a few seconds later, he got up, holding the bear in victory, "I got it!"

Kendall raised an eyebrow at Bella, and then turned to the man, "We'll have one of the hockey jerseys." He said, eyeing them.

Unwillingly, the guy handed over a red jersey. Then he started to yell at Carlos to get out of his stand. Bella and Kendall both laughed "Told you the games were rigged."

She rolled her big brown eyes, "Nothing is rigged when it comes to Carlos." She watched as he staggered off with the pink bear, "Or, usually it isnt. Depends on how bad he wants it."

They laughed, and walked up to the Mirror Maze, and Kendall turned to her, "Wanna try?" He asked, smilling.

Bella looked a little curious, "Sure, but if I break my nose it's on your head!" She called as he pulled her into the house.

"Two tickets!" The guy said, annoyed with them.

Once they had handed them over, he lead them to a door, "Go through the maze and try to get out as fast as you can. Be careful, mirrors can be decieving." He repeated for what probably was the hundreth time that day.

Kendall and Bella walked inside. It was dark, dimly lit by lamps on the walls. All around there was mirrors, and they couldn't even see a way to walk, let alone get out.

"How're we supposed to do this?" She asked, taking a step forward cautiously, feeling the cool mirror under her fingers as she held her hand out, "I don't even think there is a way out!"

He smirked, "Sure there is, you've just go to be creative." He turned around, looked back. There was the door that they came in, and a hallway to move in. "See?" He said, leading her into it.

She looked around. It was like one big mirror. Turning to him, she asked, "How in the world did you know that was there?"

Kendall shrugged, "They always try and trick you –plus they had this same carnival a few months ago and Carlos dragged us here." He added, and they started to walk forward.

After nearly twenty minutes of twists and turns they started to near the end.

Turning one last corner, Bella's eyes lit up, "There is the end!" She said, and pointed.

She started towards it quickly, and Kendall called, "Bella… don't!"

By that time she had already hit the mirror. He rushed over to her, "I tried to tell you." He said weakly, and she gave him a glare.

"Since when was I one to listen?" She asked, and he shrugged, "See, besides, now where is the exit. If it isnt there…"

Her eyes trailed from the mirror, and then the other way. Kendall smirked, "Right over here."

He pulled her toward it, and she rubbed her nose again. Then there was crunch. "Ouch! Another mirror? Really?" Kendall said, holding his own nose.

She smilled, "Doesn't feel too good, does it?" she asked. "If that's not it, then where is it?"

Kendall looked between the two mirrors, "This way." He said, walking towards the first mirror.

"You're going to hit another mirror!" She called after him, following.

But beside the mirror, there was something neither had noticed the first time. A door that was black, and slanted to the side. "The exit." He said, twisting the handly open.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He nearly yelled as they walked into another room of mirrors.

She laughed a bit, "Told you this was going to be confusing."

* * *

Even Kendall couldn't help but laugh through it. They made their way through the maze, hitting the mirrors a few more times. Getting out of the maze with a amazinly bad time of thirty six minutes, they started down the street, rubbing their noses.

Kendall sat down on one of the benches, and she sat down besid him, "Okay, mirror maze isnt the best choice…" He agreed.

Bella smilled, "Of course it isnt. That's a place only James would enjoy. Except he wouldn't even try to get out!"

"Hey!" A voice said from behind them. They turned to see James standing there, along with Logan and Carlos. James pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, "I got this girls number…" He handed it to Kendall to show him, smilling.

Kendall burst out laughing and handed it to Bella. She followed his lead, giggling, "This is the rejection hotline James." She pointed out, handing it back to him. "Better luck next time."

Logan sat down on the table, holding out his new Ipad, "1254 candies. I got the exact number! And you said I couldn't do it." He added to Carlos, who was shoving a funnel cake into his mouth, getting powdered sugar all over his face.

Bella stood up, placing the giant penguin onto the bench. "I'm gonna go grab some water, anyone want anything…" Carlos opened his mouth, "Other than Carlos –he's had enough sugar."

James smilled, "How about some lunch? I'm starving."

She checked her phone front her front pockets, "It's nearly six, I think it'll be more of dinner than lunch. Anything that you'd prefer-" She looked at Carlos, "And no, Cotton Candie is not dinner." He scrunched his nose.

Logan shrugged, "How about some hotdogs." He offered, and the others agreed.

Once Bella had walked off, all the boys were looking at Kendall. He asked, "Your not actually hungry… are you?"

Carlos pulled some candy from his pockets, "Play till you win at the arcade, I'm good." He popped one of them into his mouth.

Logan asked, "So, you spent the whole day with Bella?" Kendall nodded, knowing where this was going to go, "What did you guys do?"

Kendall sighed, "Played games, went on the Ferris Wheel, the mirror maze, and the Haunted House." He ticked his fingers off as he counted them off.

"Yeah, I saw you come out of the Haunter House with her just before this…" James trailed off, "Okay, I'm just going to ask. Why was your arm around her?" He blurted out, voice tight.

"Nothing is going on between Bella and me."

Carlos laughed, nearly choking on his candy. Once he swalloed it, he scoffed, "Yeah, come on? Since when do you put your arm around someone that you don't like?"

Kendall's eyebrows furrowed, "James puts his arm around her all the time." He reminded them, blurting the first thing that came to mind.

Logan looked up from his new Ipad, "True, but James is also her old brother. It doesn't mean anything when he does it." He added pointly.

"What makes you think it means anything when I do it?"

James laughed, "I know my little sister, and I know you. Both of you have practically been inseperable since that music video. What really happened?" He countered.

Kendall huffed, "Nothing! We just sang a song and then did pictures and walked around the pool… nothing." He repeated.

"I don't know, the Palm Woods pool is awesome. Maybe it has something to do with that?" Carlos suggested, and James hit him over the head, and he scowled.

Logan interverred, "Let's look at this realistically. Kendall likes Bella, and Bella most likely likes him back." he determined.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "How did you come to that?"

Logan held out his Ipad, which was in a caculator app. There was a bunch of numbers, and he clicked in some more before turning it back to the others. "If I'm right, you liked her at the time of the photo shoot too."

He looked up, and continued, "See, you might be a good liar, but your not that good Kendall. And no one can act like they like someone like you two did-"

"Not even Miley Cyrus!" Carlos yelled out suddenly.

Logan nodded, "Sure, not her… What I'm trying to say is that both you and Bella are lying to me, you're lyring to Carlos. You're lying to James. But most of all, you're lying to yourself." He said wistfully.

Kendall had opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn't say anything back. Because he just kept thinking, _What if he was right?_ What if Kendall really did care for Bella as more than just a friend? Then what?

"Please tell me that he's wrong." James muttered under his breath, knowing fully that the others –including Kendall- could hear what he said.

* * *

Bella finished the long walk to the hotdog stand. It was all the way across the carnival grounds, because the other one wasn't working. "Five hotdogs." She said to the guy, "And a bottle of water."

_There not hungry, they are just going to interrogate Kendall about what we did today._ A small voice in the back of her head whispered. And she couldn't help but agree with it.

The guy handed her the hotdogs, and she started back towards the boys, balancing them. _What do you even think about Kendall now? He's definatly a different person on the outside, but he's still the same Kendall… I wonder if this is like what he meant when he said I seemed different…_

She titled her head to the side. Kendall had said that the first day she came back. But that was nearly months ago, and he had said it nearly every day following. How could she not have seen something was different with him the first day she came back? That she got butterflies around him, plus the kind of excitement that she got when she was around all of them.

Bella sighed in frustration, "I just wish I could forget these past few months, so that we could just go back to the way we used to be. If only I knew what he was thinking…" She trailed off, spotting them at the same table as before.

"Foods here!" She said, trying to keep from spilling the hotdogs.

James grinned, "I am starving." He said, bitting into the snack, and giving a thumbs up in approval.

The others grabbed theirs, and started to eat them. She could practically feel the tension in the little area they sat in. "Something wrong?" She asked, "None of you are even talking, that's really unusual for you."

Carlos started to say, "We were talking about-"

But he was cut off by a few high pitched screams. All of them turned around, and a few girls were standing there, looking at them in awe.

The girl in front had eyes the size of the moon, "You're… you're Big Time Rush!... and you… you're Bella Diamond!" She stuttered.

Logan muttered, "Yeah, we are."

Another girl quickly searched through her pockets, "Sign this, please!" She said, finally just taking the teddy bear from the girl beside her and thrusting it at them.

Exchanging a look, they all obligated.

The one who had nearly fainted said, "There's a free mic over at the stage… you guys should preform."

Kendall turned to the other boys, "You wanna do it?" They all nodded, and he turned to Bella, "What do you think Bella?"

She smilled, "I think that I wrote a song just yesterday that I could sing."

James turned to the girl, giving her a million dollar smile, "Lead the way."

Stumbling, the girl lead them over to the stage that was a good while away.

"Open mic, any takers?" A guy asked in a talk-show like voice. "Anyone?" He asked a little desperatly.

Bella raised her hand. "I'd like to give it a shot." She called out.

"Then get on up here!" She quickly made her way over to the stage, and gave the guys on last look, "So, kiddo, what's your name?"

She leaned into the microphone, "Bella Diamond." Whispers broke out in the crowd.

"Bella Diamond?"

"As in _the _Bella Diamond?"

"The one who's dating the guy from Big Time Rush!"

The guy walked off the stage, and she leaned in the microphone. "Hey, I'd like to sing you guys a song called, _Me, Myself, and Time._" The crowd gave a cheer and she started to sing:

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,_  
_Just by my attitude_  
_I can take my laptop record a snapshot_  
_And change your point of view_

_I just entered this brand new world_  
_And I'm so openhearted_  
_I know I've got a long way to go but I_  
_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_And I know everything will be fine_  
_With me, myself and time._

_I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction_  
_Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception_  
_I just entered this brand new world_  
_And I'm so openhearted_  
_I know I've got a long way to go but I'm_  
_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_And I know everything will be fine_  
_With me, myself and time._

_And baby there is nothing like this moment_  
_To just be real and let the truth be spoken_  
_Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken_  
_Turn the lead in my hand into something golden_  
_Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find_  
_Myself and time._

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_And I know everything will be fine_  
_With me, myself and time._

_I'll find myself in time,_  
_I know I'll find myself in time_

The crowd cheered loudly, and she smilled, "Thanks guys!" Bella called to them, and then waved before getting off the stage.

"Wow, that was great!" The announcer said, stepping back on stage, "I don't know how you follow something like that. Anyone wanna try?"

The guys looked up from the crowd, and James raised his hand lazily, "We'd like to." He said, motioning to Kendall, Carlos and Logan.

As she walked back, and they walked the opposite way she said, "Good luck guys."

They all smilled, and Kendall gave her a conforting, "Your song was really good. Guestavo's going to want it." He teased, before following the others on stage, giving her a thumbs up.

When they got on stage, there was a loud, earpiercing scream of, "BIG TIME RUSH!" A large group of girl yelled at the top of their lungs.

They got up there, "Hey, you guys wouldn't mind if we sang something." There was a loud cheer of approval, "Okay, here we go!"

_Do you want to_  
_Ride in a big limousine?_  
_Tell me do you want to_  
_Take a little bite of the fame machine?_  
_If you wanna be discovered_  
_And end up on the cover've every star-studded supermarket magazine_  
_You can do it_  
_Stick right to it._  
_It could happen bus, private jet._  
_Thinking big ain't failed you yet._  
_Just one thing you can't forget._  
_Takes more than just wanting it._

_You wanna be famous. (famous)_  
_You wanna be the one who's living the life._  
_You wanna be famous. (famous)_  
_You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride._

_Do you want to_  
_Cut to the front of the line?_  
_Baby, do you need to_  
_See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?_  
_Come on, we gotta work harder._  
_Fight the fight together._  
_Take you to the top._  
_We've got the winning team._  
_It's your moment._  
_You can own it._  
_It's the American dream._

_You wanna be famous. (famous)_  
_You wanna be the one who's living the life._  
_You wanna be famous. (famous)_  
_You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride._

_All day._  
_All night._  
_The camera's on and it never lies._  
_You're under_  
_The spotlight._  
_Twenty-four seven til the end of time._  
_Whoa, oh._  
_You wanna be famous._  
_Whoa, oh._  
_You wanna be famous._

_You wanna be famous. (famous)_  
_You wanna be the one who's living the life._  
_You wanna be famous. (famous)_  
_You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride._

_You wanna be famous._

_Your song is on the radio._  
_Hot rotation video._  
_Bright lights, fan mail._  
_Paparazzi on your tail._

_Aim high, never rest._  
_Put your passion to the test._  
_Give your all, never less._  
_Famous means that you're the best._

The boys finished all smilling at the crowd. "Thanks! Enjoy the carnival!"

There was a loud cheer, but Bella couldn't help but think that they werent going home anytime soon as the crowd alternated screaming, "Bella!... Big Time Rush!... Bella!... Big Time Rush!"

* * *

A few days later Bella and Kendall were lounging at the pool. Carlos was off getting supplies to do a full out paint war in the park, Logan was doing some homework, and James was at the mall buying some new cuda porduct –why? neither of them knew.

Bella sighed contently, "I could sit by this pool for the rest of my life." She said, putting her sunglasses ontoo her head. She was wearing a sky blue bikini with some demin shorts, and a loose white shirt that was sleeveless. Prefect for the summer weather.

Kendall nodded from the seat beside her, wearing just a t-shirt and swim trunks. "I totally agree." He said, "How's recording going with Guestavo?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Terribly –he's annoying me to death. You guys are lucky he put you aside for a while to work on me. You just have to show up." She said, cossing her ankles on the chair.

He rolled his eyes, "This is the time that you can actually tell that you and James are siblings. You both are over dramatic about everything." He teased, poking her in the sides.

"I am not over dramatic!" She said audimatically, "…Okay, I can over react, but James is ten times worse. He'll blow a circet if you so much as touch his hair." He laughed.

Kendall gave her a look, "You are such a liar."

Bella chuckled, "Says the boy who completely lied to Guestavo on who poured cream cheese into his Porche." She respnded, "I'm still having to pay for that. He made me do ten hours of vocals. I couldn't talk when I woke up."

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Why didn't you just say it was Carlos? It would have been easier because we're all off."

"Tried that." She deadpanned, "He completely didn't believe me. Wonder why he'll listen to you, but not me."

Kendall smirked, "Maybe you didn't sing the Turd Song quite right then. Because that's _fire_." He intiminated, making air quotes.

She smilled, hitting his arm lightly, "Okay, that really doesn't matter. If I bring it up again, he'll ''_Send me back to five below'. _As he put it." And rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad I don't have work today."

"What are you doing later then?" He asked, "No Guestavo, and everyone is out doing something. Just going to sit around the pool?"

She gave him his own smirk back, "I said I'd sit here for the rest of my life. I still have at least eighty plus years to go." Bella leaned back, putting her hands behind her head, "What about you, going to sit here and do nothing until the sun goes down?"

"Acutally, I wanted to ask you something."

She raised her eyebrow, "What would that be?"

"I-" He started.

But a voice cut him off, yelling, "Kendall!"

Both of them turned to see a blond girl walking over to them. She hugged Kendall quickly, and he pulled back, looking a little confused, "Jo?"

**Author's Note: Don't kill me. You have no idea how many people want Bella and Kendall together (Kella... Bendall? I don't know...) But, I always have to bring in the one thing that makes their relationship {extra} hard. But, I promise that it'll get better soon.**

**So, Review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Before you read on, let me say that I don't hate Jo. Because I'm sure that it'll look that way at some point. ****Jo is going to seem a little mean, I'm not going to deny that. But I promise that she won't always be like that. Jealosy is a powerful emotion after all.**

**There was alot of reviews on the couple name, and it's now Kella -I like that one best too. Bendall sounds like 'bend it' but then again, Kella sounds like 'Kill her'. So, it's now going to be Kella.**

**Speaking of reviews I'd like to say thanks once again. We passed 50! I am so happy, you guys are awesome!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, nor do i own the songs 'Boyfriend' or 'Everytime you Lie'. However, i do own Bella Diamond._

_**Shot In The Dark**_

_Chapter 8:_

Jo smilled, "I missed you. I just got finished with the movie and got back in town today." She said excidedly as she pulled back.

Kendall looked between her and Bella, "From what you said it was going to be nearly a year, it's only been a few months." He said confused. "What abour your costar?" His tone got a little harder at the end, as he looked between them.

"We finished early…" She repeated, and then shrugged, "Me and him broke up a little after we finished shooting. And I though I could come back here to the Palm Woods and we could hang out." Jo said, still smilling.

Even Bella could feel the tension between the two of them now. The kind that you always had around you ex, like you really don't want to talk. Kendall swallowed, "Sure… um…"

"There's a bunch of new people here, you wouldn't mind introducing me to some of them?" She asked.

Kendall slowly agreed, "Sure…" He looked at Bella, "You want to come with?"

She held up her hand, "I'm alright. You two probably want to talk anyways." She looked at Jo, "I'm Bella by the way, James' sister."

"Jo." She gritted out, and Bella felt the feeling of unliked from her already.

She smilled at Kendall, and picked up her guitar off the lounge chair beside them, "I think I'm going to just go to the park and sit around… I'll talk to you later Kendall… And it was nice meeting you Jo, I've heard loads."

But as she walked off, she couldn't help feel a feeling in her gut she had never felt before. Jealosy.

* * *

Kendall watched as Bella walked off, and then looked back at Jo. She smilled at him, "So, what have you guys been up to since I left to do the movie?" He felt himself give the smallest of frowns at that.

"Nothing. About a week after you left, Bella came here as Guestavo's new project. We've mostly just recorded a few new songs and hung around the pool with Bella." He shrugged as they both sat down.

Jo gave him a curiuos look, "I heard the duets you sang with her. You sounded really good."

"Thanks, Bella spent hours on both of them."

Jo looked up, "You never told me that James even had a sister before this." She noted, giving him a look.

Kendall got a little shocked that he had never mentioned Bella, seeing as he had talked to her nearly every day. "I thought I did. We all were best friends back home, and when we moved here we would talk to her everyday. Finally Guestao went to find his next project, and she auditioned so she could come and see us, and he picked her. That's about it really."

"Oh, that makes a little more sense."

He titlted his head to the side, "Why do you sound like you don't believe me?"

"Maybe because you and her are dating!" She burst out, earning a few looks. "I thought that you would always tell me the truth."

Kendall stiffened a bit, "Why does that even matter? It's not like we just stopped dating for the movie, you were kissing your costar in the middle of the Palm Woods… For the record, Bella and I aren't anything more than friends. James would have killed long before if we were."

Jo frowned at him, "First, we were practicing for the role I got in the movie, and second, I didn't want to break up, you were the one who did that."

"Whenever you start kissing someone in the middle of the lobby after I had been on tour for a few months I think that you started to date him. People don't just kiss like that for a movie role!" He retorted.

She gave him a look, "I was acting! We were acting! You could have just asked before you decided to make your own assuptions on it, and break up with me before I go off to Alaska for the rest of the filming."

Kendall sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry. I made an assuption like you said, but that doesn't mean I actually wanted to break up with you-"

There was a noise from beside them, and they both turned, seeing nothing.

Jo crossed her arms, "Then what did you want to do? Because when you did that it hurt. I actually really liked you Kendall."

He grimaced, "I don't know what I wanted to do then, and I still don't know."

She smilled, "So, nothing changed since then?" He shook his head, "Then why don't we just try this dating thing again. But this time we just go slower and actually go out on dates." Jo offered, and she uncrossed her arms, quirking an eyebrow.

A twig snapped, and they both looked around. Kendall looked at Jo, "Jo, I did like you. But after we broke up you got together with that guy only a day later. The same guy that I saw you kissing!" He paused, "So, no."

Jo's face hardened, "And this doesn't have anything to do with James' little sister… Belle? Or whatever her name was?"

Automatically Kendall said, "Her name is Bella." He paused uncomfortably, "And it has nothing to do with Bella. She and I are friends, nothing more…" He trailed off, and there was a non spoken, _yet_. Logan's words ringing in his mind:

'_Both you and Bella are lying to me, you're lyring to Carlos. You're lying to James. But most of all, you're lying to yourself,'_

She frowned at him, "Really, so those pictures from your photo shoot meant nothing?" She inquired.

"They meant nothing –wait, since when did you even read _Pop Tiger_?"

"I don't, until my costar came up and asked me if that was my old boyfriend. And it was the picture of you and her almost kissing." She took a long breath, "Then I saw your music video a little later."

Kendall crossed his arms, "So you came back because you thought that I had kissed Bella?"

Jo's eyebrows scrunched, "No, I always trusted you to never do something like that –even if we broke up." She reached behind her, and pulled out this week's edition of Pop Tiger from where it stuck out of her back pocket.

"Why are you showing me a magazine?"

She flattened it out, turning it a few pages in, and then held it out to him. "Read this, and then honestly tell me that nothing is happening between you two." He took the magazine and looked over the page, his eyes a little wide at the cover;

_Big Time Revealed_

_After the duet between Kendall Knight and Bella Diamond, there have been rumors of the two dating. Both have denied that they were anything more than friends, but the pictures we got disagreed._

_At the annual carnival held a few doors down from Roque Records, where both record, we caught some pictures between the two. All four boys in Big Time Rush all entered with Bella, and then later we see them all seperating._

_We have some pictures of Kendall and Bella playing games, and even him giving her a stuffed animal. Later that day, they both go onto the Ferris Wheel and the Mirror Maze._

_But what really made us think that they were on a date is when they both walked out of the Haunted House exibit and Kendall had his arm around her shoulders. Are these two finally making it offiicial?_

Kendall saw a few picture of them, like when they were on the top of the Ferris Wheel, them playing games, laughing, and then him with his arm around her shoulder as they exited the haunted house. He looked at Jo, "You believe this magazine over me?"

She took it back and put it back into her back pocket, "Why else would you have your arm around her?" She questioned.

Countering, he retorted, "You were kissing that guy in the lobby and I thought it was something and it wasn't."

Jo frowned that he had brought it up again, "That was completely different. We were in a movie; he was playing my love intrest. I had to act like I loved him for the role!"

"She got scared in the haunted house and I was just trying to comfort her." He defended.

"Keep saying that Kendall. But I'm telling you. There isnt an actor in the world that could be this believable." She tossed the magazine onto the chair beside him, and then walked back into the Palm Woods, not looking back.

* * *

Bella walked off, she could already feel Jo's glare on her. She didn't know what she did, but she could tell that Jo nearly hated her just from the first time she looked at her. "She's nothing like Kendall said." She murmered.

Sitting down under a large tree in the park, she reached into her pocket to find her phone to call Carlos to see if he wanted to go run through the local mall and see how long it would take for them to be thrown out. She patted her front pockets, but it wasn't there.

"Great, I left it at the pool." She muttered, getting up.

Walking back, she heard Kendall's voice over the otherwise quiet space:

"_Whenever you start kissing someone in the middle of the lobby after I had been on tour for a few months I think that you started to date him. People don't just kiss like that for a movie role!" He __retorted._

Moving to the side, she was careful not to make a lot of noise. Usuall she wasn't nosy, but she just couldn't seem to get herself to go back to the park, or grab her phone.

"_I was acting! We were acting! You could have just asked before you decided to make your own assuptions on it, and break up with me before I go off to Alaska for the rest of the filming."_

_Kendall sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry. I made an assuption like you said, but that doesn't mean I actually wanted to break up with you-"_

_Jo paused, "Then what did you want to do? Because when you did that it hurt. I actually really liked you Kendall."_

"_I don't know what I wanted to do then, and I still don't know."_

_She smilled, "So, nothing changed since then?" He shook his head, "Then why don't we just try this dating thing again. But this time we just go slower and actually go out on dates." Jo offered, and she uncrossed her arms, quirking an eyebrow._

Bella felt wetness come down her face. She reached up, and touched the wet drops on her cheek. More tears came down her face, and she felt herself stumble to the side, and then quickly she walked back to the park.

Falling to her knee's, she took the guitar out of its case, tears still falling. She took a small breath, and sang;

_La da da da da_  
_Da da da da_  
_Ooh ooh yeah_

_Now you told me on a sunday_  
_That it wasn't gonna work_  
_I tried to cry myself to sleep_  
_Cause it was supposed to hurt_

_We stand next to the fire_  
_As the flame was burning out_  
_I know what you were thinking_  
_Before you say it aloud_

_Don't say you're sorry_  
_Cause i'm not even breaking_  
_You're not worth the time that this is taking_

_And i knew better_  
_Than to let you break my heart_  
_The soul you'll never see again_  
_Won't be showing scars_  
_Oh no no_

_You still love her_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_The truth is all that i can feel_  
_Everytime you lie_  
_Oh_  
_Everytime you lie_

_I woke up the next morning_  
_With a smile on my face_  
_And a long list of gentlemen_  
_Happy to take your place_  
_Less trashier, much classier_  
_Then who you prove to be_

_How longs it gonna take before_  
_You see that shes no me_  
_Oh no_

_And i knew better_  
_Than to let you break my heart_  
_The soul you'll never see again_  
_Won't be showing scars_  
_Oh no no_

_You still love her_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_The truth is all that i can feel_  
_Everytime you lie_

_And i no way_  
_Will be feeling no more embrace_  
_That's the price you pay_  
_For your mistake_

_So don't say you're sorry_  
_Cause i'm not ganna listen_

_And i knew better_  
_Than to let you break my heart_  
_The soul you'll never see again_  
_Won't be showing scars_  
_Oh no no_

_You still love her_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_The truth is all that i can feel_  
_Everytime you lie_  
_Ooh_  
_Everytime you lie_

_Don't say you're sorry_  
_Ooh yeah_  
_Don't say you're sorry_  
_Oooh_

_The truth is all that i can feel_  
_Everytime you lie_

She finished, whipping the last of the tears away from he face. Bella heard a small intake of breath from behind her, and she turned around.

Carlos and Logan were standing there, a bit dumbstruck. She tried to make sure all the tears away, but Logan noticed and asked, "Bella, you're crying. Are you alright?" Both of them took a step closer to her.

Laughing a bit, she put the guitar down, "Yeah, I'm fine I guess. I just am really upset about something."

"How Taco's and Chocolate cake arent sold at the same place?" Carlos suddenly asked, "Yeah, me too." He said, putting his helmet onto his head.

She almost rolled her eyes. Typical Carlos. "No. It's nothing, really." She said, pushing off the ground and starting to get up.

Logan and Carlos both blocked her way. Logan's eyebrows knitted together as he thought, "Let me guess, it's about Kendall, and how Jo came back." He determined.

Bella gave up trying to get past them, and looked at him, "How did you know that? She just got here twenty minutes ago. The first thing she even did was run into Kendall's arms."

Carlos said in a 'duh' type of way, "Your song! Even I could figure that out."

She looked down and her cheeks filled with color, "Oh… that wasn't about Kendall… it was…" She stumbled for words, trying to cover it up lamely.

"Yeah, sure it wasn't. Who else would it be about?" Logan asked, giving her a questioning look.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I was just singing whatever came to mind. I'm sure that half of it wasn't even true." Bella deadpanned, crossing her arms shyly.

"Sure Bellaaa." Carlos drawled out, "And I hate KoolAid."

Logan pointed out, "You do hate KoolAid Carlos ever since you drank so much it came out your nose." He stated.

Bella picked up her guitar off the ground. "Guys, I'm just gonna go walk around, alright. I'll talk to you later." She promised, and then her eyes wandered back to the pool, before she walked off.

* * *

Bella skated around the ice. She felt herself get calmer every time she skated. "I wish that this would just go away." She whispered, "I should have known that he would go back to her whenever she came back. He was always talking about her before this…"

She sighed, putting her head into her hands. "How could I have been delusional enough to believe that what we were doing actually meant something?" She asked herself, getting out of the rink and sitting down on the benches.

The large stadium was filled with an eerie silence. Bella felt herself look down to the floor, and didn't even bother to take her skates off. "This was way too good to be true."

The silence broke, and there was a noise that came from the doorway:

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?_  
_[Yeahh]_  
_And there isn't anything they could of said or done_  
_And everyday I see you on your own_  
_And I can't believe that your alone_  
_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

_Looking for a looking for that your looking for a boyfriend_  
_I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there_  
_Don't be scared just come put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend_  
_Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words_  
_[To find the right words]_  
_So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard_  
_[Something that you've heard]_  
_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_  
_But I know I gotta put myself or worse_  
_See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard_

_That your looking for a boyfriend_  
_I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there_  
_Don't be scared just come put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend_  
_Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_  
_Everyday like slum dog millionaire_  
_Bigger then the Twilight love affair_  
_I'll be here girl I swear_

_That your looking for a boyfriend_  
_I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there_  
_Don't be scared just come put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend_  
_Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_All I really want is to be your_

She looked up to see a familiar face on the ice, putting his ipod back into his pocket, "Bella, can we talk?"

Nodding, he sat down beside her. Neither of them spoke.

Bella started to get up, "That was a good talk Kendall."

Kendall grabbed her wrist to keep her from moving. "Bella, I need to talk to you… about everything."

She turned around and sat back down. His hand stayed at her wrist, just barely touching now. "Kendall. We don't need to talk; I already know what you're going to say." She said, her eyes meeting his.

"Even I didn't know what I was going to say before a minute ago." He tilted his head to the side, "What am I going to say?"

Bella removed her wrist from his hand, putting it on her lap. "That you didn't mean to hurt me, and that somehow this could be your fault. Because you always try and take the blame from others." She took a deap breath, "But it isnt your fault, and I know that I want to blame it on myself too. None of this should have happened, because it's tearing you and the rest of the guys apart, and it's tearing me apart. Let's just forget this ever happened."

"I can't forget." Kendall said, looking at her in the eyes. "And I wasn't going to say that. It would be easier like that, but that wouldn't change a thing."

She looked down, "Kendall. I'm not going to play this game anymore. Whatever is happening between us isnt something real… Just go back to Jo."

He gave her a bewildered look, "What makes you think that I want to go back to her?"

"She still feels the same for you, and I'd bet you feel the same too." She said, "I heard part of your conversation when I went back to the pool to grab my phone." She explained.

Kendall shook his head, "Did you listen to anything after that?" She shook her head, _good._ He thought. "Can I just explain?"

Bella twisted her hands, "Sure."

"Ever since you got here you seemed different. And until that photo shoot and the music video I never knew why. Once I figured out I tried to keep quiet because you didn't feel the same way. And at the carnival, when you let me put your arm around you I though that you felt the same. And the guys chewed me out, but for some reason it never changed." Kendall rambled.

She felt another tear trying to come out, but she pushed it back. "Kendall, we had something. But I'm too afraid to go through it. I came here to see the boys that were practically my brothers back home. All of you are the exact same –but at the same time so _different_."

Bella sighed, "Let's just leave it like this. Because I don't want to date you and risk losing you as a friend forever. I'd rather things just be the same."

He frowned a bit, and she bit her lip. Kendall spoke softly, "Bella, give me a chance to at least ask you one thing before you just throw it all behind."

After a minute, she opened her mouth, only to close it again. The words she had wanted to say not able to come out. Slowly, she nodded. He looked at her, "Tell me honestly that you felt _nothing_ after all of this, and I'll just leave you alone."

"I don't want you to leave me alone Kendall. You mean a lot to me, and I don't want to loose you. That's what I'm trying to say." Bella whispered, looking down, avoiding the question.

Kendall's voice asked, "Then what do you want me to be?"

She looked up with a nervous laugh, "I don't want you to be anyone that you arent Kendall, because that's not the guy that I've been through everything with." She breathed, "Being you is the reason that I'm here. Because of you, all the boys got here, and that's how I got here."

He frowned, "You never answered the question Bella." He reminded, knowing she would stray off a subject that she didn't want to talk much about.

"Would it make you happy if I told you that I felt the same? That ever since then I felt something different between us?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers.

Kendall put his hand under her chin, and made her look back up at him, "It wouldn't make me happy if you were just saying that Bella. I'd much rather you just tell me the truth, no matter what it is."

Bella tried to look back down, but his fingers kept her chin in place. Finally she looked him in the eyes, "Kendall, ever since then something has been different. Everytime I'm alone with you now everything seems more… _real_."

"Honestly?" He asked, a bit bewildered, and she nodded shyly. "Then, what do we do now?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I have no idea."

Kendall pondered for a moment, and then started to smile. "How about we go out, just you and me?" He offered.

Bella bit her lip, "A date?"

He grinned, "Only if you want it to be that. Or it could just be two friends going out for a fun night."

Standing, he offered her his hand.

After a long silence, she finally replied, "Kendall, I'd love to go on a date with you." And, with that, she stood up and took his hand.

**Author's Note: I have been waiting 8 chapters to write that scene -I tried to write it back while I was doing chatper 2, but this is a completely differeny thing then I planned. Alot of you are hoping for team Kella. And I really am glad that so many people like my OC, because usually people don't read OC stories alot, and you guys are awesome for reading mine.**

**And, lastly, you know what i'm going to say. Review: and then Kendall will come to your house and sing you the Giant Turd song.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So, I re-wrote this chapter like 10 times, because I couldn't seem to get it exactly right. I'm much happier with the final outcome, and I hope you are too. Because, we finally get their first date!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, nor do i own the song 'City is Ours'. However, i do own Bella Diamond._

_**Shot in The Dark**_

_Chapter 9:_

They walked out of the ice rink, hand in hand. Bella looked at him, "Where exactly are we going?" She asked him as Kendall led her down the sidewalk.

He smilled, and kept his mouth shut. Finally he turned and stopped. "You know how to bowl, right?" He asked, looking at the bowling alley that they were standing in front of.

She quirked an eyebrow, and frowned a bit, "Depends, are we going for highest score? Or the most amount of gutter balls?" She said, rolling her eyes. He laughed, "Kendall, I wasn't joking. I stink at bowling, plain and simple."

He pulled her inside, and said, "Bella you can't be that bad."

"Remember back when we were nine and Logan had a bowling party for his birthday party?" He nodded, "I somehow got the ball to go over the side rails, and into the next lane, and then even missed their pins -and they had gaurd rails too!… never been bowling since."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "You'll do fine. Besides, it's just for fun." He reminded, as they rented their shoes.

Going over to the first lane, they slipped their shoes on. Bella grabbed a bowling ball, placing it in her lap. "If I break a bone, it's your fault." She warned, typing their names into the scoreboard.

He smilled, and grabbed his own ball. The pins came up and he looked at the scoreboard, "You put me first?" He asked.

Bella nodded, "It gives me time to think of how I can run away between then and my turn." He shook his head.

Kendall swung back and then rolled the ball towards the pins. It knocked down six of them, and she clapped lightly. He tossed the ball again, getting three more pins down. "Your turn Bella." He reminded, sitting down.

She grimaced and looked down, "I really stink." She repeated, and when he didn't respond, she continued, "Please?" She tried lamely.

He looked over his shoulder and then back at her, "There is guard rails, just throw it down the lane." He saw a kid doing it, and pointed to him, "See? Easy."

Bella sighed, and picked up the ball. She tried to swing it back, and then roll it forward like he did, but her fingers got caught. So the ball ended up soaring forward a few feet, and then _thumping_ onto the wood, and slowly going down the lane.

It knocked down the pins, almost like it was in slow motion. One.. two… they fell down. Finally it was just 1 pin left standing.

She walked back over, "See, you did alright." Kendall said, trying to surpress his laughs. "You'll learn from it."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I learned my lesson. Don't listen to a word Kendall says."

"I didn't tell you to throw it." He defended.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really, because I recall you saying –and I quote; '_There is guard rails, just throw it down the lane._'" He frowned in defeat.

He grabbed the bowling ball from where it came out. He placed it in your hands, "You still have to go again."

Bella sighed, and stood at the begging of the lane, and just tossed it. It bounced from rail to rail, and then hit the last pin, and knocked it down. "I cant believe that actually worked." She mumbled in surprise.

Kendall went ahead and did his turn, getting a strike.

She listened to the music in the backround, and laughed a bit. When she finished her turn, she nudged Kendall. "Recognise the song?"

_The City is ours_  
_The City is ours_

_Rollin past Graffiti Walls_  
_Billboards Lighting up the Block_  
_Everyone of us on a Mission(Oh Yeah)_

_Got a Whole Crew by My Side_  
_Cars Beep Beep When They Pass us by_  
_Be Ready to Get Down to Business(mmm hmmm)_

_We Go Up Open the Door_  
_All the Girls Scream_  
_''There They Are''_  
_It's packed from Wall to Wall_  
_And Everybody is Calling_

_Here We Come_  
_It's Almost Time_  
_Feel the Rush_  
_Now Hit the Lights_  
_We gonna get it all Started_

_Because the Night is Young_  
_The Line is out the Door_  
_Today was Crazy but,_  
_Tonight the City is Ours_  
_Live it Up_  
_Until the Morning Comes_  
_Today was Crazy but Tonight,_  
_The City is Ouuuurs [2x]_

_My my look how we roll_  
_Was it only a month ago_  
_Everybody said we were Dreaming(oh ooooh)_

_Now we're here like_  
_''Yeah we told you''_  
_Still far but were_  
_That much closer_  
_And there ain't no way that_  
_Were Leaving(oh noooo)_

_We pull up_  
_Open the Door_  
_All the Girls Scream_  
_''There They Are''_  
_It's packed from Wall to Wall_  
_And Everybody is Calling_

_Here We Come_  
_It's Almost Time_  
_Feel the Rush_  
_Now Hit the Lights_  
_We gonna get it all Started_  
_(get it started)_

_Because the Night is Young_  
_The Line is out the Door_  
_Today was Crazy but,_  
_Tonight the City is Ours_  
_Live it Up_  
_Until the Morning Comes_  
_Today was Crazy but Tonight,_  
_The City is Ouuuurs [2x]_

_We gotta believe_  
_It's Destiny calling_  
_So night after night_  
_We'll Rock the Whole_  
_Place Out_

_As hard as it seems_  
_I know if we want it_  
_Then it's gonna_  
_Happen somehow_

_Because the Night is Young_  
_The Line is out the Door_  
_Today was Crazy but,_  
_Tonight the City is Ours_  
_Live it Up_  
_Until the Morning Comes_  
_Today was Crazy but Tonight_

_Because the Night is Young_  
_The Line is out the Door_  
_Today was Crazy but,_  
_Tonight the City is Ours_  
_Live it Up_  
_Until the Morning Comes_  
_Today was Crazy but Tonight,_  
_The City is Ouuuurs [4x]_  
_The City is Ours_

Kendall smilled, and chuckled. She said, "This is one of my favorites."

They continued to bowl, but it wasn't much of a game. They both just randomly rolled the ball down the lane, sometimes doing it backwards, and other times just bouncing it off the guard rails.

* * *

After two rounds of mindlessly stupid bowling, they got some food, and were eating a table, watching some other people bowl.

Bella popped a fry into her mouth, "I told you I couldn't bowl." She said. Kendall had won by nearly twice her score, and he rolled his eyes.

"Did you have fun?" Kendall asked, and she nodded, "Then it doesn't matter."

She smilled, "True. That's probably the best date I've ever been on." She said, sipping the Coke as he took a bite of his burger.

"I didn't even know you've gone on a date before." He said, raising an eyebrow.

Bella looked down at her mistake. "Don't tell me that you're going all big brother on me." She groaned, and he rolled his eyes. "Just because you and the guys leave to L.A doesn't mean that I wont ever date someone. You guys all got girlfriends –well, except for James."

Kendall frowned, "You just never told me you dated anyone."

"Knowing you, you'd freak out, tell James, and then hop on the first plane back home." She laughed, "Besides, I only went on like three dates."

"That's three more dates then you told me about."

Bella sighed, and poked him, "If I wanted to hang out with James I would have called him." She reminded, and ate another bite.

Kendall dropped it, and asked, "So… this is a date?"

She felt herself get a little self consious. She fiddled with her thumbs, "Well, if you wanted it to be that. Or it could just be two friends going bowling." She whispered.

He smilled so big that she thought it must have hurt to smile like that. "I want it to a date." He said slowly.

She couldn't help the smile that went onto her face. She placed her hand on his, "Then it's a date." She confirmed.

Kendall grinned and took her hand, "Didn't I say that exact thing back at the ice rink?"

Bella pretended to think about it, "I don't know, did you?" She teased, and he poked her, "Maybe…" She singsonged, and they both laughed.

"Kendall? Bella?" A familiar voice called. Both of their head turned. James was walking towards them, Carlos and Logan not far behind him.

Kendall immediately let go of her hand, like it had shocked him. She knew why, of course. James would kill both of them if this was a _date._ She looked up, "Hey guys." She tried to say coolly, but her voice wavered.

They all sat down at the table, and James raised an eyebrow, "What are you guys doing here?"

Both of them exchanged a quick look, and Kendall responded, "We were just bowling and having some dinner. What about you guys?"

Carlos smilled, picking up a bowling ball, "Logan lost a bet. So, he has to take us all bowling, and it's on him!" He said, pretending to roll the ball.

"And I still don't know what the bet was!" James said loudly, "How do I know whose side to take when I don't even know what the bet is about."

Logan continued, as if he hadnt heard James' outburst, "We tried to find you two, but you were gone." He looked at Bella, and then the bowling shoes on her feet, "I thought you didn't bowl since that party-"

She shook her head, "I havent. But somehow Kendall got me to." She bit the inside of her lip, "What we did doesn't really count as bowling though, it was more like throwing a heavy ball around for no reason." She shrugged.

Carlos looked up, and his eyes lit up, "Did you ever try running up the lane, and then just hitting the pins. It is so much fun… until you get thrown out though." He added glumly.

All of them gave Carlos a confused look, and then back at each other.

Suddenly a girl with brown hair that was curled came up to them. She turned to Logan and smacked him in his face, "How could you? My best friend!" She yelled.

"Camille!" All four boys yelled, the girl snapped out of it.

Bella was confused for a minute, because she had never met her. Logan smilled, "When did you get back?" He asked as she trampled him in a giant hug.

"Just today. I can't believe I was gone for nearly two months on vacation! But my mom was really happy to see me." She looked at Bella, "Who are you?"

She gave a sigh of relief that with Camille she didn't have that air around her that made it seem like she was unwanted. "I'm Bella, James' sister."

Camille smilled, "Yeah, I heard about you in Pop Tiger –the next big singer, as they said. I've never actually heard your songs before though."

Logan tapped Camille's back, because she still was hanging onto him. His face was turning red, "Camille, can't… breathe!" He choked.

She gave a small frown, and released him. Logan stumbled over his own feet, nearly falling to the floor. Carlos smilled, looking up, "If you're here, that means that Stephanie is here too!" He said, and Bella guessed that Camille and Stephanie had gone on vacation together.

Kendall whispered, "Stephanie is the girl that pretended to be the Palm Woods ghost." Bella gave a breath of understanding.

Camille frowned a bit, "Actually, she is back at the Palm Woods looking for you. I only came here because I talked to Katie, and she said that Logan had come here."

Carlos slapped his helmet onto his head, and said, "I need to get to the Palm Woods!" And then he took off running. Accidentally fell into a trash can, got back up with some trash on his head, and then started to run again. That was until he hit the door and fell to the ground.

James yelled, "Slow down!" But Carlos ran into the door again, taking a few tries to figure out that it was an 'in' door and not an 'out'.

Camille raised an eyebrow, "He's a lot less crazy then I remember." She said, folding her arms on her chest.

"He almost got us kicked out of the carnival the other day." Bella said with a laugh.

"That's definatly Carlos." She looked at Bella, "So, you're staying at the Palm Woods too?" She asked.

Bella nodded, "Yep… When I immagined that place, I never thought that it would be so crazy." She added, giving the boys all a look.

Camille nodded in agreement, "The boys really do make that place crazy." She turned to Logan, and said, "Speaking of crazy, I have a surprise for you." She grabbed his arm.

Logan gave a confused look, and then he was being dragged off by Camille. He called to them, "If I'm not at the appartment in an hour, call the cops!"

She gave him a thumbs up, and his eyes were wide as him and Camille disapeared out the door. James and Kendall both started to laugh like crazy.

Bella took a bite of her burger, and then took a sip of the drink. "Looks like it's just us three…"

James put his fist on the table, hitting it. Hitting it a little harder, he looked up, "What are you really doing here?" He asked tensly.

She looked down, and Kendall said, "We were just hanging out, having a bite to eat."

"I can tell that you are lying Kendall." James said, looking between them.

Bella sighed and crossed her arms. "You want to know the truth?" She asked, and he nodded, "We are on a date." She said a little boldly, shocking both boys. Kendall because he hadnt expected her to tell the truth, and James because he refused to believe that his _baby sister_ and _best friend_ were on a _date_!

After they both recovered, James looked ready to kill. He stood up, and he seemed like he was trying not to punch Kendall. "I thought you said you werent dating! You both lied to me?" He asked venomously.

She stood up, looking up at his eyes, though he was a good six inches taller than her. "Kendall and I never lied to you about dating. He asked me out this afternoon." She deadpanned, with a huff.

James looked at Kendall, his eyes hard, "You are not dating my sister." He said in a voice that made Bella want to back away, like he was going to hit him.

But for some reason, she just pulled his shoulder so he was looking at her again, "James, you don't control my life."

"You arent allowed to date!" He bursted out.

She scoffed, "You don't make the rules James. You've date hundreds of girls –probably higher than anyone could count. Yet I never told you couldn't date." She pointed out.

James just scowled, "I never dated your friend."

Biting her lip, she finally smilled again, "Really? Remember Ashley Thompson?" He nodded curtly, "She and I were good friends for a year before you two dated. And when I said you two couldn't date you still did."

"We were in sixth grade!"

She shrugged, "You still didn't listen to me then, so why should I listen to you now?"

He put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm older. And since dad isnt here, I am in charge of you." He declared.

Bella crossed her arms, "You're ten minutes older. That hardly counts."

"Ah-ha! See, older people make the rules. And since I am older, I win!"

She thought for a second, and then her head popped up. "So, whoever is older makes the rules?" She clarified, and he nodded, "Well, Kendall is the oldest out of any of us. That means that he gets to pick the 'rules'."

"Kendall is not your brother!"

"He at least acts like one. You completely forgot about me! For a year I didn't talk to you, because you never answered when I called. At least he called!" She said, and then walked off to the other side of the bowling alley, sitting down at a table, tears coming down her face.

Both boys looked at each other, and Kendall said, "You know that she doesn't mean that."

James looked at him, "I am not talking to you right now…." There was a long silence, "But if I was, then I would say tell you that you should go over there and comfort her, and tell her I'm sorry."

Kendall nodded, and started to get up.

But James stepped in the way, and looked at him, "If you hurt her than I will never talk to you again." Kendall couldn't reply, so he just nodded.

Making his way over to Bella, he sat down beside her, "Are you alright?" She shook her head, and then burried it in his chest. "James said he was sorry."

"I didn't mean to say those things." She whispered, and he put his arm around her.

Kendall titled her head up so that he could see her face, "He knows that. Both of you said stuff that you didn't mean to."

"Thank you Kendall… for being here."

He smilled, "I'll always be here."

* * *

A week later they were all sitting by the pool. James was frowning, because he still didn't have a girlfriend. Of course, everyone else couldn't be happier. Carlos and Stephanie were dating, well more like unspokenly dating. They hung out everyday, and acted like a couple, but never had they been on an 'official date'. Logan and Camille were dating, and everyone at the Palm Woods knew it. They had gone to the movies a few times, and Camille had even reduced slapping him to once a day. Bella and Kendall were officially boyfriend and girlfriend –to James' much distaste. But the two couldn't be happier. They were practically inseperably now.

Camille and Logan were sitting at a table near the others, going through her script for her new TV show that she was auditioning for. Carlos and Stephanie were in the pool, having a water fight. James was in his signiture sun tanning chair. And Kendall and Bella were in the chair next to him, talking.

James gave them a look, and then returned to his sun bathing, Bella noticed though, "James really doesn't like this." She laughed, rolling her eyes.

Kendall glance at him, and then back to her, "He'll get used to it, eventually."

"Suree…" She dragged out the 'e' dramatically.

They both got splashed by Stephanie and Carlos in the water, and Bella got soaked. "Carlos!" They both said at the same time.

In the water, Carlos said, "It was Stephanie!" But then a wave of water that Stephanie splashed at him went into his face.

"DOGETT!" A angry voice called. Bella's eyes widened and she started to get up, trying to run away.

Kendall caught her hand, and held her in place. "Kendall, please." She said, glancing over to see if Guestavo was coming.

Kendall pulled her back to the chair and made her stay there. She struggled against his grip, and Logan and Camille were laughing at her, and Carlos and Stephanie had taken a break from their game to watch what happened.

Guestavo rounded the corner of the Palm Woods, stepping into the pool area. "Dogett!" He repeated.

Bella looked at him, getting ready to try and run, "Guestavo, what are you doing here?" She paused, "Isnt the whole reason that we are at the Palm Woods, and not at Roque Records so that we all get time to ourselves?" She asked lightly.

He pointed a finger at her, "Shut it!" He breathed to get himself calmer, "I need to talk to you."

She raised an eyebrow, "You can say it in front of us. The only people who are here are the guys, Camille, and Stephanie." She said, "So, what is it."

Guestavo threw something at her, and she reached out and grabbed it. Looking at the cover, she turned back to him, "That's my album… what do we need to talk about it for?"

He frowned, "Your album was released nearly two months ago, and we did it backwards with you. You missed a crucial step in the step to fame…" He snapped his fingers, and Kelly came walking onto the pool deck, with a large buliten board.

Kendall's mouth fell open, "No way!"

"That is so not fair!" Carlos and Logan said together.

James put his sunglasses on his head, "That's awesome!"

Bella looked at all of them, "Anyone want to explain what in the world you are talking about?" She asked.

Kelly smilled, "It's time for your first live, tour!" She flipped it over, so you could se a large map, and a bunch of places under thumbtacks.

Her mouth dropped open, and Kendall looked at her, laughing. "Bella? Hello?" He snapped his fingers a few time.

"I get to go on tour?" She asked dumbfounded.

Guestavo took a ruler from his pocket, slapping his hand with it. "Yes, and we only have a few day to get ready. Because we leave in a week. So you are coming to Roque Records with me to get your concert training."

She got up quickly, and pulled Kendall along with her as they set off to Roque Records.

* * *

A week later, she was about to leave. Mr. X had worked her to the extreme, along with Guestavo. Now she knew what the boys had gone through, because Mr. X thought she looked down too much and made her wear the dog cone. Not fun.

Bella wheeled her suitcase out into the lobby of the Palm Woods. All four guys were standing there, and she smilled a bit. "Why couldn't Guestavo made us all go on tour at the same time." She mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

Logan shrugged, "Said that the budget wouldn't cut it, or something like that." He said, giving her a hug.

She hugged him back, "I'm going to miss you being so annoyingly smart."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said as he pulled back, and she chuckled.

Carlos looked at her and frowned. She saw his face and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah, you were supposed to give me the first hug!" Bella wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

James stepped forward, putting his sunglasses back over his eyes, "Seems like you are following in the Diamond footsteps." He said, poking her side.

She rolled her big brown eyes, "They can't be that hard to follow if their diamond." She teased back at him.

He gave her a big hug, and she felt him pick her up and spin her in a large circle. Bella laughed like a five year old, "James!"

Carlos looked between her and Kendall, "I'm not sure if I want to watch you two say goodbye…" Both of them had color rising in their cheeks.

"Wait!" She called as Carlos, Logan, and James turned. She dug into her purse, and then retrieved what she was looking for. "I got some tickets from Guestavo. The last preformance is supposed to be at the Music Box, and he said I could invite anyone I wanted." She shrugged, handing them the tickets, "I got a few extras so you could bring Camille, Stephanie –and whoever James finds." She added, rolling her eyes.

They took the tickets, and gave her another hug. "We'll be there." They all said, and Carlos and Logan started to go to the pool.

James looked at Kendall and then her before following them.

Kendall stepped forward, and she took the last ticket from her purse, and handed it to him. "Here."

He took the ticket, and smilled, "I'll be there, I promise."

"You know that you don't have to come." She said, not wanting him to go if he didn't want to.

Kendall took her hand, "Of course I want to go."

She sighed, "I guess that this is goodbye then, until then." She added.

"I… um…" He looked down at her, "I am not really that good at goodbyes." He finally stated.

Bella doesn't know what made her, but she leaned up on her toes and kissed him. For a second he was too shocked to respond before he kissed her back.

Finally she pulled away, and settled back on the balls of her feet. Kendall's eyes were wide, "Um… wow."

She heard the tour bus honk it's horn, and she looked him in the eyes. "I'll see you when I get back."

He nodded, still to dumbstruck to say anything. She gave his hand a slight squeeze, before whispering, "Goodbye." And then she walked past him, and out the door.

Guestavo was standing there, waiting, "Get on the bus NOW! You have a concert tomorrow, and you have to go all the way across the country."

Getting onto the bus, she settled onto the counch in it. And she watched as the Palm Woods faded from view.

Her hand reached up and touched her lips, and she smilled.

**Author's Note: That probably is right up there with the carnival on my favorites. I didnt even think about doing the tour. I wrote this at midnight one night, and the next day when I came to write, it was there. And I have to say, my subconsious has decent ideas...**

**-Camille and Stephanie: I just wanted more than just Bella/Kendall to be happy. So, in this they were on vacation, becuase I didnt introduce them earlier, and the'll have some moments, but I think will be mostly secondary characters, or minor ones. If your confused about the vacation, here it is. Camille's mom invited her to go on a cruise, beccause she hadnt seen her in a while, and said she could invite a friend -Stephanie. And now their back, because I forgot about them in earlier chapters.**

**The next chapter will skip ahead through the tour, giving a brief overview -who wants to read a chapter with no Kella? So, I picked to skip ahead to where Bella is coming back.**

**And now, I will tell you to review, so I can send it in to Nickelodeon and ask if I can own BTR.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: You may notice that I watch a little too much BTR, because I tend to incorperate it into my story. So, when you get to a part you recognise, just remember that my brain is now wired to BTR.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, nor do I own the song 'Year Without Rain'. However, I do own Bella Diamond._

_**Shot In The Dark**_

_Chapter 10:_

_How could the tour already be finishing up? _Bella asked herself as she sat on the U bend couch on her tour bus. She felt like yesterday she had said goodbye to the boys; that she had just left. Yet, she had travels all over, preforming in Huston, Atlanta, Seatle… so many other places she couldn't count –well, she could if she had the map of her tour scheadule. But that was beside the point.

She just wished she knew how the time had gone so fast. How she could preform every night, and sleep all day. But there was one thing that she had with her every day. The lonleyness. She was now used to hanging around the boys all day, and then suddenly it is just her.

Bella grabbed a piece of paper, and started to scribble some lyrics onto it. Guestavo would probably hate the idea of letting her do a _brand new_ song on the last day of her preformance, but she just had to write this. For some reason she just felt compelled to have this done in time for tonight's show.

Her phone ringed, and the familiar sounds of Big Time Rush started through the bus. She picked it up quickly, "Kendall!"

She felt a smile creep onto her face, "_Hey Bella, the tour's almost over._"

Relaxing back, she sighed, "Feels like yesterday that I was saying goodbye to you guys. And now I'm about to get back."

He chuckled, "_The guys are really excited to see you preform. And they say 'hi'._" She rolled her eyes. The boys had called nearly every day. "_So do Camille and Stephanie. Everyone at the Palm Woods wants to come to the concert. Katie is still trying to sell t-shirts._" Since they had met, Stephanie and Camille had been friends with her. Sometimes they would talk with her while they were with the guys.

Bella laughed, "That's her alright… What have you guys been up to? Any new stories that you probably shouldn't tell anyone about?"

Kendall thought it over, "_Not really –unless having a race up and down the stairs in the Palm Woods counts. Bitters yelled at us, even though everyone uses the elevator._" He paused, "_What about you?_"

She frowned, "Nothing much. Just sitting around. There's not really a lot to do in the tour bus is there?" He made a sound, which she distinguished as a 'no'. "I started a new song, and I want to do it for the last preformance, but I'm not sure how to sell Guestavo. Any tips?"

He pondered, and then suddenly said, "_Do everything good, and then try and ask him. Or you could just start singing when you are on stage. Impromtu preformance._"

Bella felt her cell beep from her ear, and she said, "Hold on, someone else is calling." She looked at the screen and it said, _'Logan'._ "It's Logan, I'm gonna put it on three way." She clicked a button.

Logan's voice came over the phone, "_What's Bella doing?_" He asked, and she could hear Camille asking the same thing at the same time.

"_Nothing._" Kendall responded for her.

Camille asked, "_Kendall? Logan called Bella, how are you even on the phone?_"

She laughed, "Hey Logan, hey Camille. I've got you on three way, because I was talking with Kendall… and yeah, I'm doing nothing."

"_How can you be doing nothing? You're on tour! Wasn't your last stop in like Seatle?_" Logan asked, and she seemed a little shocked.

"Yeah, but that was last night. The actual last stop is tonight when I get to come home and preform at the Music Box." Bella reminded.

Camille must have put the phone on speaker, because there was a crackling, and then she said, "_Yeah, did you know that the Jenifers were even trying to get tickets?_" Bella laughed, "_They even tried to bribe me and Logan out of ours. It was pretty funny._"

She looked at the map with the tour scheadule, "Wow, I'm guessing it's sold out then?" She took a breath, "That's really impressive."

Kendall agreed, "_Yep, everyone is talking about it. I can't wait to see it._"

Bella smilled, "I am really glad you… guys are coming." She covered up quickly.

Camille laughed, and Logan said, "_Nice save Bella_._ Me and Camille just wanted to say hi before we went to her audition. We'll see you at the concert._"

"_Bye Bella!_" They both said, and she started to say goodbye back, but they were already off the phone.

Kendall started to talk again, "_Hey, I gotta help Katie, she wants to set a booth for her t-shirts._" She laughed, "_Bye Bella, I'll see you tonight at your concert._"

"Bye Kendall, I'll see you there." She said, and clicked the 'off' button on her blackberry. Placing it back into her purse, she started the song again.

She doesn't know why she was so excited, but she had a feeling it had to do with the fact that she was going to see Kendall again.

* * *

A few hours later, Kendall got up off the couch in 2J. James was off at the mall, trying to find a girl to take with him to the concert. Stephanie and Carlos were down by the pool, probably ticking Bitters off even more. Logan and Camille were still at the audition, or they were at the park. He hadnt talked to them since he had been on the phone with Bella.

He grabbed his jacket off the couch, heading for the door. He opened it, and frowned at the face that was in front of him. "Jo…" He trailed off.

She looked at him, "Kendall, I was just about to knock." She pointed out, looking around him, "Could we talk?"

Kendall frowned, "I really need to go. Bella's concert is tonight, and I promised I would be there."

"It'll only take a few minutes." She said, stepping inside.

He sat down onto the large orange couch, and Jo sat on the other side. Both of them were quiet, and she finally broke the long silence.

Jo took a long breath, "You havent talked to me since I got back –and that was months ago! I know there was something between you and… her, but she's off on tour." She reminded.

Kendall looked at her, "She has a name –Bella. And she gets back tonight, it's her last concert." He defended.

"You're going after a girl that doesn't even like you Kendall. All that's going to happen is you getting hurt, and your friendship gone."

He crossed his arms, "You don't even know Bella. I've known her since we were kids, and your're trying to tell me you know her better than me?"

"I am just trying to help you Kendall. She obiously doesn't like you the same way that you like her." Jo said defiantly.

Kendall looked at her, "How would you even know that? You only met her directly once, and havent spoken to her since. And you always leave when she goes to the pool, or any other place. And no one has even seen her in months."

Jo gave him a look, "Exactly my point. You havent seen her in months. Maybe she decided to move on."

"She would have told me."

She laughed bitterly, "It's not like you guys are dating. You're friends, but you are also probably like a brother to her. And I wouldn't want to tell a brother that I was dating someone." She pointed out.

Kendall's eyebrows furrowed, "That's where you're wrong though."

Jo looked up, "How?"

He took a breath, and then looked back over to her, "Because Bella and I are dating." He said bolder than he felt.

Her mouth opened a bit in shock, but she quickly composed herself, "I thought that you said you and her were just friends?" She asked her voice tight.

"We were, we got together the day you got back." He paused, "I guess it was you coming back that pushed us together."

She shooked her head, "You're lying."

Kendall frowned, "I try not to lie unless it's important."

Jo looked him in his eyes, "So that's why your going to her concert. Because she's your... _girlfriend._" She finally said.

"No, I'm going to her concert because she's important to me. And she's really good." He added. "Why did you come up here. You know that I have to leave."

She crossed her arms, "You want to know why I came up here?" She asked, and he nodded his head, "I came here for you."

Kendall got a little shocked, and he frowned, "I have to go."

He got up, but she caught his arm. Turning back around, he got even more surprised then ever.

Jo got off the couch, and closed the space between them, kissing him. There was a moment of hesitation before he pulled back.

"What are you doing?" He nearly yelled.

She walked out the door, and even though he couldn't see it, she had a smirk plastered to her face.

"What did I get myself into?" Kendall asked to himself, hanging his head.

* * *

Bella got off the tour bus, and she saw a giant line outside the Music Box. Guestavo walked over, a coffee in hand, "Doggett, get inside!" He commanded.

Freight Train helped her make her way through the crowd, seeing as he was twice the size of anyone that she had met. Once they got backstage, she looked around.

Guestavo took a list out of his pocket, and he held it up. "We start the show with _Maybe it's not too late_, then follow it up with _Brand New Day_, then_ Me, Myself, and Time-_"

She shooked her head, "Actually, I have a new song that I thought we could do first." She reached into her pocket, and handed him the lyric sheets.

He shoved it back, not even looking it at him, "What are you going at? You can't just add a brand new song to the list, and expect me to let you just preform it on stage!" He roared.

Bella pushed it back to him, "Just read it, and then tell me if you like it. I wrote the lyrics for everyone, and Kelly is giving the sheets to the band. All I need is your approval."

Guestavo made a face, and then opened the paper. He skimmed over it, and then looked back at her, "You can do it."

"Yes!" She jumped up.

"But if you so much as mess up one note, I will personally kill you." Guestavo finished, his voice steady. She nodded, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

He walked off, tossing the sheet back to her, "That song, and then do the regular line up!" He yelled to both her and the band.

She looked out the side of the stage, and was surprised to see it was packed. In the front row, she could make out Logan and Camille, standing side by side. And she couldn't miss the helmet either, and guessed the girl beside Carlos was Stephanie. And James wasn't hard to miss.

But where was Kendall?

Bella flipped her phone out, and checked it, but there were no messages. She put it back into her purse, and looked back into the crowd. "Where are you Kendall?" She whispered.

Someone tapped her shoulder, and she turned around, almost pleading it was Kendall. Rather, it was Kelly. She handed her a microphone. "You're on in a minute." She said, and checked her clipboard, "I handed the song out to the band, and you got the okay from Guestavo?" Bella nodded, "Than we're good to go."

Kelly walked away, and Bella's stomach did a backflip. One of the crew members rushed her over back behind the curtain.

Over the loud speaker, she heard a booming voice say, "_Are you ready?_" The crowd gave a loud cheer, "_Here she is, Bella Diamond!_"

The curtain began to rise, and she held her microphone a bit closer. She took a deep breath, trying to remember what she was doing as the band started to play:

_Ooooooh_

_Ooooooh_

_Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wonderin the desert_  
_For a thousand days ( ohhuh )_  
_Don't know if it's a mirage_  
_But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side_  
_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

She saw movement in the crowd, and then she finally saw him. Kendall had made his way up front by their friends, and he held up a large sign. _I heart Bella._

Smilling, she tried to remember what she was doing, having nearly missed the next lyrics:

_The stars are burning_  
_I hear your voice in my mind ( it's in my mind )_  
_Can't you hear me calling_  
_My heart is yearning_  
_Like the ocean that's running dry_  
_Catch me I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_  
_Won't you save me_  
_There's gonna be a monsoon_  
_When you get back to me_  
_Ohhhh baby_

_I'm missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love (love)_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side (side)_  
_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

_So let this drought come to an end_  
_And may this desert flower again_  
_I'm so glad you found me_  
_Stick around me_

_baby,baby,baby,whoaa_

_It's a world  
No wonder  
With you in my life  
So Hurry baby, Don't waste no more time  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh_

_I'm missing you so much (much)_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side (side)_  
_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_Oh oh oh, Woooaaahh woaahh_  
_Oooh, Oooooooooh_

She finished, a little out of breath. The crowd went crazy, and she saw James, Logan, Camille, Carlos, Stephanie, and Kendall all go crazy screaming and clapping. She smilled. "I'm so glad that I get to preform here tonight, so, who's ready for the next song?"

And with that the concert began…

* * *

An hour or two later, she finally finished, the crowd clapping. She waved one last time before retreating backstage. And a guy took the microphone from her.

"Bella!" The most familiar voice called. She turned to see Kendall standing on the edge of the stage, being blocked by secruirty.

She looked at the two guys blocking him, "It's alright; he's my friend." She assured them. After they exchanged a look, they let Kendall through.

Bella threw her arms aroudn him, and he hugged her back. "You did amazing." He said into her ear.

Blushing, she looked down, "Thanks…."

He pulled back, "I'm really sorry I was late. I-"

She cut him off by kissing him. Both were shocked at the action, but he quickly responded. And after a minute he pulled back. "You're really good at saying Hello and Goodbye."

Laughing, she leaned into his chest, "No, you're just really bad at that."

She heard trampaling, and then a few voices, "Hey, watch the hair!" and "Give me my helmet back!" being the loudest. They both rolled their eyes.

Bella walked up to security, which was blocking James, Logan, Camille, Carlos, and Staphanie from getting through. She tapped one of their shoulders, "It's alright; they're good too." Finally they both moved to the side, and the five teens toppled over.

"Thanks!" Logan said, getting up.

James was the first to reach her, giving her a hug. Then Carlos, and Logan, and Stephanie and Camille even said she had been amazing.

Logan looked at Kendall, "Katie is selling stuff out front. I think the record company is going to be pretty mad when they find out."

"Why? It helped them last time!" Carlos pointed out, smilling goofily.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Good, you guys didn't change. Still the same argumentative group of boys you were before."

"I am NOT argumentative!" All four boys said loudly, so that a few workers looked at them.

"Of course you guys arent." Stephanie said, rolling her eyes.

James asked, "So, how was tour?"

"Very boring… I'm too used to hanging around hockey playing hueligans." She quoted what Bitters had called them, and that earned her a few eye rolls.

Carlos smilled, "Race you guys back to the Palm Woods!" And he took off, Stephanie close behind him.

And it only took a few more seconds before Camille was dragging Logan after them, and then James running.

Bella laughed, "Still crazy as ever."

They started back towards the Palm Woods, hand in hand. For a few minutes there was an uncomfortable silence.

Kendall finally broke it, "I need to tell you something." He said a little warrily.

She turned to him, "Alright." She said in the same voice he had used.

He frowned, and she could see him biting the inside of his lip, finally he just said, "Never mind, I'll tell you tomorrow."

They walked into the lobby of the Palm Woods, which was nearly empty. Bella looked back at him. "Are you alright? You seem really… weird. In a non-normal way."

Kendall shrugged, "Just a hectic day."

They stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button for level 2. She yawned, "I am so tired." She said, and rested her head onto his shoulder.

Once it dinged, they got off. Walking between 2J and 2K, Bella looked back at him. "Good night Kendall."

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Bella sat down by the pool, the guys all sleeping according to Mrs. Knight. Camille was in the loune chair beside her, and Stephanie was on the other side.

Stephanie looked up, her hair in braids, "What was it like to go on tour?" She asked, drinking a smoothie.

Bella shrugged, "It's fun to preform –a little scary at first. But it's boring having no one to talk to the entire time."

"It must have been a big change from seeing the boys all the time." Camille agreed, looking over her script. "I was thinking I should dress up for the call back, what do you think?" She asked, handing the script to Bella.

She looked at the cover, "_The Werewolf Journals._" She read aloud, before passing it to Stephanie, "Depends, is the character you want: the werewolf, or a regular person?"

"Werewolf."

Stephanie smilled, "I've got the perfect costume you could use. Carlos and I used it to freak out Bitters two weeks ago."

After rolling up the script and putting it back in her bag, Camille turned to Bella, "So what did you and Kendall talk about yesterday?" She pressed.

Bella rolled her eyes, "You're acting like it's a big thing."

"You guys were all over Pop Tiger –it is a big thing." Stephanie declared.

She sighed, "Nothing, he just said good job, and then we walked home."

Camille put her hands on her hips, "Come on, what really happened? You havent seen him in months. Something must have happened."

"Nothing." She repeated, "He was acting really weird yesterday…"

Stephanie gave her a small smile, "Don't worry, we can tell he still likes you. He wouldn't stop talking about you when you were gone. _Bella this… Bella that._" She intimidated in a deep voice, "He probably just didn't know what to say."

Camille nodded, "He'll probably be back to normal today."

"Probably?" She mused.

"You know what I meant."

Bella sat up, and crossed her legs, "So what happened with you and Logan?" She turned to Stephanie, "And you and Carlos… Plus, did James ever find a girlfriend?"

Camille smilled, "Logan asked me to be his girlfriend about a week after you left… well, he tried to. He isnt too good with that kind of stuff." She took a breath, "But, finally he plucked up and asked me."

"And she said yes." Stephanie finished for her, "Carlos and me went out o a real date a month ago. He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, but seeing as I'm the first girl he's gone out with, I don't think he really knows how to do that kind of stuff."

They both finished, "And James still has no girlfriend."

All three of them laughed. Bella was able to say, "Back home he could get any girl, yet here he just doesn't seem to understand how to ask them out."

"It's not that he won't ask them out –he does plenty of that." Camille started, "He just seems too sure of himself." She decided.

"That is so not true." A voice said. They turned, and all four boys were standing there, with short sleeved shirt and swim trunks on. James crossed his arms over his chest.

All three girls nodded, "Yeah, it is."

Stephanie stood up, "Hey Carlos, I wanted to start another no-budge horror film. Want to help?"

"Can I be the ghost?" She nodded, "I'm in." He nearly yelled, slapping his helmet onto his head.

They both started back into the Palm Woods.

Camille looked at Logan, and then reached into her bag, "Hey, my dad got some tickets to this math lecture thing today, but he has to work. You want to go?"

Logan's eyes got wide, "Yeah, let's go." Camille got up, and then winked at Bella.

Now she understood what they were doing. Camille and Stephanie were trying to get her time to hang out with Kendall alone. But James was still here.

He sat down on one of the lounge chairs, "So what do you guys want to do?" He asked, putting his sunglasses on.

Bella shrugged, and Kendall said, "Nothing."

James frowned, "You both are no fun. I was thinking for a return of the Hollywood Super Party Kings Of Hollywood."

"Don't you need Carlos for that?" Kendall pointed out.

"Good point." James stood up, "Well, since he's gone. It is just going to be the Hollywood Super Party _King_ of Hollywood." He smilled, "And you two are invited to what will be the _best _party the Palm Woods has even seen."

"Party?" They turned to see Bitters standing there, his face in the usual mean mask. "You two alread have two strikes. And if there is so much as one party, I wont hesitate to give you another." He threatened.

James flopped down, "That stinks."

Bella smilled, "Go ahead and use my appartment if you want. I still havent even gotton one strike."

"Yes!" He cried, running off.

Kendall looked at her, "You don't have a strike yet?"

"Nope. Usually I cause trouble, run away, and Bitters doesn't catch me." She shrugged, "Hence, no strike."

He nodded, "You did that a lot back home. Somehow people never seemed to catch onto you, and blame us for a prank."

She rolled her eyes, "When you grow up around you guys, you learn to run fast." She determined.

Kendall looked at her, "Listen, I really have to tell you something." He said, grabbing her hand.

Bella nodded, a little confused.

He opened his mouth to speak, but it wasn't his voice that she heard, "Hey Kendall." They looked around, and Jo was standing beside them, smilling.

"Jo…"

She looked down at their hands for a second, and then back up, "I'm not interrupting something, am I?" She asked, trying to go for the innocent edge.

Bella nodded, and Kendall said, "I really need to talk to Bella alone."

Jo made a frown, "Okay… I thought you guys would have lasted a little longer, but alright." She said, turning around.

Bella's eyebrows scrunched together, "What are you talking about?" She asked, stepping forward to block Jo from leaving.

Turning back around, Jo looked at her, "I just assumed this was the break up."

"Why would we be breaking up?" She asked, looking at Kendall for a minute.

Jo looked down, and then fiddled with her fingers, "Lots of reasons." Bella gave her a look, "Mostly because he kissed me… but it may be something else." She said passivly.

Bella felt her eyes start to get watery, and she turned to Kendall. "Kendall?" She asked, a tear falling onto her cheek.

**Author's Note: Again, I don't hate Jo -because after this i'm sure that I am going to get some people asking me that. She really wasnt too nice in this chapter, but I promise that she won't be ice cold the rest of the story.**

**And now, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I know that I'm a day late -don't kill me. But, I have a good reason. I had like 5 tests in school, and i'm an idiot for taking advanced classes, so I had no time to write.**

**On the bright side, it's Kendall Schmidt's brithday! {November 2nd.} Happy B-Day to him, and since I never said this before, Happy {belated}Halloween!**

_**Shot in The Dark**_

_Chapter 11:_

Kendall opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Bella looked at him for a minute, and then turned back to Jo, whipping a stray tear. "Is this some type of game? Because I'm tired of playing. From the moment I met you, for some reason you hated me. And you've just been playing this game." She took a deep breath, "You win I guess. What's the prize –Kendall?" She picked up her stuff off the chair, "You work so hard to mess with us, and I guess you got everything you wanted… Kendall, me getting out of the way. It was great playing this game with you, but I'm finished." She added bitterly, not even looking back at Kendall before going back inside the Palm Woods.

"Bella!" Kendall called after her, but she didn't turn back.

He turned to Jo, "What was this about?"

Jo crossed her arms, "I was your girlfriend… I just don't like her." She muttered as an after thought.

Shaking his head, he replied, "You just ruined any and all chances of my relationship with Bella, and now you want me to just take you back?" He folded his arms to match hers, "I get jealosy, but I don't understand this. That was above just jealosy. You actually _hurt_ both of us." Kendall said, walking off, back into the Palm Woods.

Jo hung her head; her plan wasn't to completely crush Bella. She just wanted Kendall back. And she couldn't help but be sorry for Bella after she thought about it.

* * *

Bella got off the elevator, and then walked down the hall. But as she neared 2K, she remembered James would be in there. If he ever found out about this, then he would surely kill Kendall. And as much as she wanted to hate Kendall now, she still wouldn't want that. He was her best friend at one point –maybe would be again if they ever smoothed this over. She walked one door to the left, and knocking on it softly.

The door to 2J opened, and Logan and Camille were just inside. Both wore plastic saftey goggles, and lab coats. The radio was playing in the backround. She tried to give them a small smile, "You wouldn't mind if I hung out in here?" Bella asked her voice very quiet.

Camille and Logan both seemed to notice something was wrong, and nodded, saying, "Sure." They moved out of the way, letting her through.

Bella flopped onto the couch, sighing. Logan and Camille both looked at each other, before taking off their saftey glasses and walking over to her.

"Why so gloom?" Camille asked, giving that mysterious edge to her voice. But Bella wasn't really in a good mood.

She sighed, "Having a mid-life crisses when I'm only 16."

Sitting down by her feet, Logan gave her a questioning look, "What happened? You've never been like this. Usually you're running around, doing something weird."

Bella frowned, "Like I said, mid-life crisses." She deadpanned.

Camille laughed, "Nothing could have gone that bad…. What happened to Kendall?" She asked, looking around.

"Logan should be able to piece it together, he's the genius."

Logan thought for a minute, but Camille's stares on him didn't help. He looked up, a simpathetic look on his face, "I'm sorry Bella; that really stinks."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Camille asked a little loudly. "I still don't even know what she's upset about."

Logan leaned over, and whispered something in her ear, but Bella could faintly hear, "_Kendall… broke up._"

Bella shook her head, "He kissed Jo yesterday." She said lowly.

Camille's forehead crinkled as her face fell, "Really?" She just nodded, "I never thought of Kendall to do something like that…"

"He's _not _someone to do something like that." Logan added.

Closing her eyes, Bella just sat there. Her face was still stained with the steaks of tears, but it was like her eyes didn't have any more moisture to make any more tears. Because, she surely would have cried more.

Camille's voice asked quietly, "Are you alright?" And she shook her head mekely.

For a few seconds, the room was quiet. Finally, Logan broke the silence and asked, "What do you want us to do?"

Her voice seemed lost, and Bella just shook her head, crawling into a ball on the sofa. And finally, she felt that wave of blackness cloud her mind and she fell asleep. But with sleep, there were always nightmares.

* * *

Kendall walked upstairs, and knocked on the door to 2K. There wasn't any answer. He just reached into his back pocket, and grabbed the spare key that Bella gave him if the boys had ever wanted to come over. She only really trusted him not to loose it. Carlos would use it as a toothpick when he got corndogs stuck in his teeth, and then throw it out. James would try to make it work like a mirror, but then get frustrated and toss it at the wall when he couldn't see his reflection. And Logan would use it as a bookmark, and then when Carlos hid his books, it would be lost. So that left him.

Opening the door, he called, "Bella?"

"Nope." James popped out from the next room, holding a dico ball, "I'm setting up for the party. It's going to be awesome… where should I put this?"

Kendall sighed, frustrated, "I don't know… where is Bella? I really need to talk to her."

James tossed the diso ball because he didn't know what to do with it, and it hit the wall, cracking both the wall and the disco ball. "That's breaking, right?" He finally turned back, "Wasn't she with you at the pool?" He reminded, picking up a stereo, and putting a Cd into it.

"Yeah, about that…" He said nervously.

Turning around, James gave him that look that he used a lot. The 'big brother look' as Bella would call it. "You didn't loose my sister. I swear I'm going to-"

Cutting him off, Kendall shook his head, "I didn't loose her, not in the way your thinking at least. She's around here. I saw her go into the elevator, and I just assumed she would come here."

James stopped setting up for his party, narrowing his eyes, "What happened?"

Grimacing, Kendall bit his lip, "There was a… _little_ misunderstanding." He finally said hesitantly, knowing that James would punch him for hurting Bella.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What misunderstanding?"

Kendall sat on the couch, feeling James still watching him, waiting for his answer. "Well, we sort of broke up… at least I think we did." He said, frowing and looking down.

That took only a second before it sunk in, "Please tell me that Bella broke up with you, and not the other way around." James ground out, with a bitter edge to his normall nice voice.

"Er…"

James freaked out, "You broke up with my little sister?" He yelled, "Kendall! Bella really likes you, what did you do that for? I thought you said you wouldn't hurt her-"

Kendall cut him off, "I didn't break up with her."

"I thought you just said that she didn't break up with you."

"She didn't. You can really blame me though." He said, looking down.

James started to raise his fist, but then put it down, "I'm gonna let you explain before I hit you. You are my best friend, but I still will punch you if you hurt my baby sister." He added threateningly, his eyes hard.

Huffing, Kendall started, "Well, it sorta started last night, before the concert. Jo came over, and we talked. And I started to leave, but the she kissed me." James was fuming, only breathing through his nose to keep from yelling at his friend, "It didn't mean anything to me. And I tried to tell Bella about it, but I couldn't. And then Jo came over when we were talking, and she told Bella. And she started crying, and I yelled at Jo and then came up here to find her."

Taking a secod, the only sounds were James' furriated breaths. Finally, he spoke, "I hate you right now."

Kendall felt himself frown, "I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to be with Bella, and I didn't mean to hurt her, just like I promised… I just don't really know what happened."

There was no response, "Please just say something. I can't have you be upset with me too."

"I'm not talking to you." James finally bit out, closing his mouth again, crossing his arms across his chest.

"James, do you think that I really wanted it to end like that?" He said loudly, "I didn't ask Jo to just kiss me out of the blue. I hadnt even spoken to Jo since the day she got back before then." He defended, hoping that James would forgive him.

When there was no sound, Kendall quietly whispered, "I would have never hurt Bella intentionally, you know that."

James had enough. Pulling his fist back, he hit Kendall squarly in the jaw. There was a small crunch as it made inpact, and Kendall made a small sound, reaching up at his throbing jaw. James said, "You still hurt her, and I don't care if you're my friend. You broke my little sister's heart, and I'm not going to just sit back and watch you do it again." He got up, opening the door wide, "Just leave Kendall, because I'm sure that she doesn't want to see you, and I don't want to either."

"James." Kendall tried to reason, finally stopping rubbing his cheek.

But the taller boy merely glared at him, "Don't start with it Kendall. Just get out, and leave us both alone."

Pushing Kendall out the door, it was slammed it in his face. Kendall held his head, slidding down to the floor. Great, he lost his girlfriend because his ex was jealos of her, and now he was fighting with one of his best friends.

Life really didn't want to be fair to him. Just when he started to think that it was great, life comes and kicks him in the butt. Even Kendall Knight has to have some bad days… if only it was about anything but this.

* * *

"_I just assumed this was the break up."_

"_Why would we be breaking up?" _

"_Lots of reasons… Mostly because he kissed me… but it may be something else."_

Bella woke up with a startle. She felt some tears on her cheek from her crying in her sleep. She rubbed them away, heaving a long sigh. She heard someone pace around the room, and the sound of the radio. Her head was throbing, like someone was kicking it repeatedly.

"Bella, you're awake! LOGAN, she woke up." A voice called, that she recognised as Camille's. Her head throbbed a even more.

She sat up, holding her head, "Camille, please don't scream." She said –her voice raspy from crying.

Logan looked up from where he was pacing in the corner. "Bella, you're awake!" He breathed, "You fell asleep nearly three hours ago."

Camille added, "I told him to call a doctor, but he insisted that nothing was wrong." She said, frowning at her boyfriend, who gave her a look.

Bella shook her head, feeling the throbbing continue, "Logan's done so much doctor training that I would be that if he said that I was fine, then I was." She turned to Logan, "It's not like I stopped breathing or anything, right?" She asked warrily.

Both of them shook their heads, and silence came over them. But the radio still played in the backround.

She finally felt like her head was going to explode, "Do you think you can shut that off?" She groaned, motioning to the radio. It was only voice level, but her head was throbbing.

Camille obligated, clicking a button on it before sitting down on one side of Bella, while Logan took the other. "You feeling alright?" She asked.

Bella shook her head, "No."

Logan frowned, and asked, "Physical pain… or emotional pain?" He tried to clarrify, giving her a knowing look.

She took a deep breath in, "Both." She said, her hand still clamped onto her head, and she leaded back into the sofa.

Getting a worried look on their faces, Camille asked, "What's wrong? –physically I mean." She added quietly.

Closing her eyes tightly, she finally released her head, though the pain hadnt subsidded. "I have a headache." She said finally, and opened her eyes again.

Logan got a worried look on his face, and Camille's matched it. She just shrugged it off. "It's probably just from crying." But the looks didn't subside.

Finally Logan got up, "Want some Advil?" He asked, and she nodded mekely.

He walked into the bathroom, and then returned a minute later with a cup with two Advil's in it, and then got a glass and some water from the kitchen.

"Thanks." Bella said, before tipping the pills into her mouth, before taking a few sips of water to get them down her throat.

Camille gave her a look, "So, how are you doing, about Kendall?"

She shrugged, "I would say fine –but I'm not really."

"Speaking of Kendall." Logan said, "Him and James had a fight earlier."

She hung her head, and placed it into her hands, partially from pain, and partially because she didn't want the guys to fight. They were like brothers. "Please tell me that it wasn't about me." She pleaded.

Logan frowned, and Camille brought out what must have been her years of acting, "They were talking about the new girl and how he got put down by her." She said, "He was all upset about it and-"

Bella shook her head, "Camille, that's not going to work. I can tell when you're acting now." She looked to Logan, who she knew couldn't lie very well, "What really happened?"

His eyes flashed to Camille, and she nodded just a little. "Kendall went to your appartment to see you, and since you were here he talked to James. I guess he said something about what happened between him, you, and Jo because next thing we heard, James was yelling about it." He frowned, "And then after a few minutes we heard James yell, '_You still hurt her. I don't care if you are my friend, you broke my little sister's heart. And I'm not going to just watch you do it again._' And then the door slammed."

"I'm still wondering how you slept through that." Camille added, "Sorry, just curious."

There was a silence, and then music poured through the walls, shaking the floor because it was so loud.

_Oooh yeah (ooh yeah, ooh yeah)  
Oooh yeah (ooh yeah, ooh yeah)_

_So tell me who am I supposed to be  
What I got to do to get you close to me  
If I run away tonight  
Will you follow me _

_Come on (x3)  
(Oh yeah)_

_I see you standing there all alone  
Knowing you've been wanting me to say hello  
Cuz when the lights start flashing everybody knows  
it's on, it's on, it's on_

_Say anything you want  
I turn the music up  
Cuz baby we aint going no-o-o-where_

_I'd leave it all behind  
To be with you tonight  
And everybody's screaming o-o-oh-yeah_

_Screaming oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Screaming oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Screaming oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Screaming oh yeah-eah_

_And now it's time I gotta make a move  
We could be together if you only knew  
Cuz lifes too short  
We got nothing to lose_

_Come on (x3)  
(Oh yeah)_

_I can't seem to get you outa my mind  
And I aint gonna stop until I make you mine  
I just gotta make it through  
To the end of the night  
(Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_

_Say anything you want  
I turn the music up  
Cuz baby we aint going no-o-o-where_

_I'd leave it all behind  
To be with you tonight  
And everybody's screaming o-o-oh-yeah_

_Screaming oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Screaming oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Screaming oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Screaming oh yeah-eah_

_I know the night is ending  
And time just keeps running out  
I gotta find my way to  
(Ohh yeahh)_

_Say anything you want (say anything)  
I turn the music up  
Cuz baby we ain't going no-o-o-where_

_I'd leave it all behind  
To be with you tonight  
And everybody's screaming o-o-oh yeah_

_Oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Screaming oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Screaming oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Screaming oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Wo-o-a-ah yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Oooh yeah (come on)_

_Oh yeah (Come on again, yeah)  
Oh yeah, oh yeah_

James walked in, a stereo on his shoulder, playing the song. "I've got the party all set up, and I came over to find out who you guys want to come." He said, placing the machine down as it started another song.

Bella clamped her hands over her ears, and yelled over the music, "Turn it off!"

After giving his sister a look, James shut it off. "That's no fun." He remarked, putting it on the counter. "Why does everyone seem so glum?"

Camille responded first, "Me and Logan heard your fight with Kendall and we just told Bella about it." She explained.

Bella gave him a look, and he burst out, "Why are you looking at me like it's my fault?"

She sighed, "I'm just going by what Logan told me. And he said that you were the one yelling." Shaking her head, Bella asked, "What's the real story then?"

"Kendall came looking for you… Somehow that got to him telling about what happened with Jo and him. And then I yelled at him about it. We bickered for a few minutes then, I threw him out. That's pretty much it." James said, shrugging.

Bella narrowed her eyes, "You guys shouldn't fight over _me_. Better what, you shouldn't fight over anything. I may be your sister, but he and the rest of the guys are your brothers. There's nothing that will change that."

"Too late." She frowned, and James continued, "He crossed a line. This is why I didn't want you two to date." He said in an exasperated voice.

She crossed her arms to match his. "James, I get that you want to protect me and all. But you don't need to anymore. I'm not the little girl that fell off the swings in pre-K. I went a year alone at home, and I didn't get into trouble. I think I can manage myself."

He frowned, and responded, "I'm just trying to help."

Logan stood up, placing a hand on Bella's shoulder, "James, I think she's right. I mean, of course you want to protect her, but she should get a chance to live her own life. Everyone has to make their own mistakes, and it's better off to get them over young."

James smirked, "Ah-ha! So you admit them dating was a mistake!" He yelled truimpantly.

Camille stepped forward, "That's not what he meant at all. What he meant was that Bella can live her own life, and you need to let her. Just completely disregard what he said last." She said passivly.

The door opened, and a familiar blond walked inside.

"What are you doing here?" James said spitefully, his eyes burning with hate.

Kendall frowned, and looked at him, and for a second his eyes went to Bella, then back to James, "I live here." He said simply.

Bella could tell that James wasn't happy about him being right, and she heard her brother say, "Then I guess we're leaving."

"I just want to talk to Bella. I just need like two minutes and then you can still hate me if I can't convince you otherwise."

She opened her mouth, but James clamped a hand over it, saying, "No thanks."

Logan and Camille were just standing there, and finally Camille said, "Shouldn't you let Bella answer that?"

But neither of the listened. James had started yelling at the top of his lungs, "This is ALL your fault Kendall! I wanted you to leave her alone, but no! You deicided, '_I'm Kendall; I can do what I want to and break my friends baby sister's hear! And no one'll be mad at me because I'm Kendall Knight!_'" He yelled.

You could see the redness start in Kendall's face, and finally he screamed back, "I didn't say anything like that! And if any of you would listen to me for just a minute, I could explain it! But no, your just only listening to yourself. _'I'm James! I use a comb for no reason, and I think that I'm better than everyone else! And I wont even listen to my best friend; even though I know that he wouldn't hurt Bella!'_"

Bella gripped her head in pain. The yelling had increased her head to the point where she had fallen off the couch, and was on her knee's, having to hold her head because it felt like it was being kicked over and over. Like it was a soccer ball for the World Cup. Kick…kick…kick…kick.

Both the boys kept fighting, Bella going unoticed. Camille and Logan quickly bent down. Camille helped steady her, while Logan grabbed a small flashlight from his pocket. "Your pupils are dialating fine. What wrong?" He asked.

"My head." She ground out, her teeth clenched.

Camille stood up, walking over to the screaming boys. She lifted a hand, and slapped James. "SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" She screamed, and then her voice went to normal, "If either of you had paid attention, you would know the girl your trying to protect just fell onto the ground."

Both their heads snapped over to Bella, and they rushed over to her. Kendall was the first to ask, "What happened?"

Logan's eyebrows scrunched, "She started having a headache earlier, but we just thought it was from crying." James shot Kendall a look, "But I think it may be getting worse. I've never seen her have a headache, ever."

James' hands flew up, "You're the doctor. Tell us what's wrong!" He nearly yelled, and Bella made a 'shhh'ing noise, and he shut his mouth.

Voice wavering, he responded, "I don't know. I would have to have MRI machines to find out. We should get her to the hospital." He finally decided, for the first time in his life able to give some help in a crisses situation.

All of them nodded, and Camille grabbed Logan's hand, "Logan's got his lisence, so he'll drive us. You two help her get down stairs, and we'll grab the car. And one of you text Carlos and Stephanie and tell them where we are going." She ordered, before pulling her boyfriend out the door.

Kendall reached down to scoop Bella up into his arms to carry her downstairs, because she looked like she was going to pass out. But James stepped in the way. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to carry her down to the lobby. She looks like she'll pass out if she stands up." Kendall said his voice tight.

James seemed to be freaking out inside, and finally just lashed Kendall with it. "This is YOUR fault we're in this!" He bit back venoumously.

"My fault? How did I make this happen?"

That seemed to be where James was stuck. He frowned, 'I don't know, but I know that it's your fault somehow."

"No it's not." Bella whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. She made a small gasp, holding her head even tighter.

James argued, "Yes it is!"

"How would it-" She started to say, but her voice stopped in the middle of the sentance, and they both looked down warrily.

She was no longer sitting up against the couch, she was slumped to the side. Her brown hair spread out across the orange sofa like lace. Her brown eyes closed, and her mouth slightly open.

Both rushed over, wishing that Logan was in the room. James looked stricken with panic, "What do we do?"

Kendall gulped, "We're going to put this fight aside us-" That earned him a look from the pretty boy, "This fight can go on later, but right now Bella matters most... And if you didnt notice, she's unconious!" He yelled.

Turning back, James scooped Bella into his arms, and started towards the door. And as much as Kendall hated James right now, he opened the door to help him. Because they had the one thing in common right now; Bella. And all they both wanted was for whatever this was to go away, and fast. And right then, that was what kept James from giving Kendall another punch.

**Author's Note: I hated writting James hit Kendall, but I would think a big brother would punch someone if they hurt their sister... So, the hate mail is going to come rolling in now. Now, I'll be leaving to move to Boliva to raise Albaka.**

**-I feel terrible for posting it on Kendall's birthday, because who would want to have him get punched? But, all of you guys are really patient on reviews, and I felt really bad for posting _this_ chapter on his birthday, but you guys deserved a chapter.**

**-I've put a poll on my profile, to determine the end of the story. There's for options: Happy ending, sad ending, Plot twist (with happy ending), Plot Twist (with sad ending). Vote please, or put a review on the story saying what you'd like. It'll probably close in a week, when I do my Thursday post. So, please vote!**

**-Now, I'll tell you to buy something, and then make you pay $50 in shipping, and then when it gets there it will be broken... not really. Just post a review, it is free, and it only takes a few minutes to upload, and no hastle about it being broken -hopefully.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: So, I got a new laptop! My old one broke a few weeks back, and I finally got the time to go and replace it for a new -and better- one. So, hopefully I'll be able to make the regular updates again, and I'm really sorry this took nearly an entire week to upload. I had it half done for like three days before I had the chance to write the end. I really am getting adgitated with school right about now...**

**-This chapter is really angsty from what I think. Unlike most chapters, this is like 85% thoughts, and emotions. I though, we should get to know what all of them are feeling about what is happening... and it took a longer time to write this, because I got so under the surface with this, trying to decipher the guys to make their feelings seem real... I hope you guys think that I did decently.**

**-Last thing, I decided to change the rating up to 'T', just to be safe. The story is about the same, no cursing, but I just wasnt sure about it being rated 'K+', so I pushed it up. If you guys think I should put it back down, put it as a review of PM me, because I was just doing that to be safe.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, nor the song 'Worldwide'. However, i do own Bella Diamond_

_**Shot in The Dark**_

_Chapter 12:_

The car ride was painful. Logan was driving -seeing as he was the only one with a full lisence- Camille had the passenger seat, James and Kendall were in the back, with Bella inbetween them. She hadnt moved at all the entire ride. She was just lying there. The only thing that kept them sane was knowing she was breathing.

James was clutching his hair in distress, making it a spiky dissaray, which he usually wouldnt have done in any situation. He yelled, frustrated, "Logan, go faster!"

The smart boy pushed down on the gas a little, and ground back, "I'm alread going the legal limit. Any more and we'll get a ticket!"

Kendall never thought he would agree with James on something after their fight, but he was quicker and screamed back, "Logan, just get us to the hosptal!"

He went a little faster, taking the small flashlight out of his pocket and tossing it back to the two boys, "Kendall, open one of her eyes and check the pupil."

When hte blond boy went for the flashlight, James caught his hand, "Not a chance. I agreed to get along with you, but your not laying a hand on her." He said, going for the silver flashlight.

They started to argue again, Kendall not even noticing how Bella had slid down so her head was now on his shoulder. Camille turned around, her face hard, "Both of you, shut up!" They both turned to her, slightly glaring, still stealing murderous glances at each other. "You need to shut up. James, you stop being the protective older brother, because all of you are brothers to her. Kendall, stop being the protective boyfriend -or ex- and for pete's sake, get along!"

"Fine." Both of them grumpled.

She gave a small smile, but it didnt go to her eyes, "Good, Kendall, you check her eyes. James," She reached into her pocket and grabbed her old flip phone, "Call Carlos and Mrs. Knight. Tell them that we're almost at the hospital and explain what happened."

Both of them went to work as the _'big time rush mobile' _pulled into the Emergancy section of the hospital. Logan parked in the closest place, while the other three nearly jumped out of the car.

Kendall was quicker this time, and scooped Bella into his arms and carrying her from the car. That earned him a glare from James, but not a word was spoken.

They rushed into the hospital, earning a good amout of looks from others. There were four teens, and they had one that was completely passed out, not a good thing to see.

Camille was the first to get over to the desk, "We need help." She said a little loudly, panting.

The lady behind the computer looked at her, "What can I help you with?" She asked polightly.

James ran over, and nearly tackled Camille, saying, "My sister, she passed out!" Breathing heavily, he brushed his hair from his eyes.

The reseptionist nodded, "All I need is a name and I can grab you a doctor as soon as possible." She replied calmly.

"Isabella Diamond!" Logan said, being the next to the counter, being followed closely by Kendall, holding Bella. "And we need a doctor _now_. Not as soon as possible."

The lady smilled, and picked up a phone, talking into it. She hung it up, "The doctor should be out shortly. They'll need to talk with direct family as soon as possible."

They all nodded, though all of them wanted to go in. Camille was biting her lip, Logan was rubbing the back of his neck, and Kendall was trying to swallow the giant lump in his throat. "Alright." They said mekely. James seemed to be a little happy that Kendall wouldn't be _as _involved in this.

Within a few seconds a gurney was being pulled into the ER waiting room. The doctors quickly laid Bella onto it, and one of them asked, "Are all of you direct family?"

There was the strangest sense of Deja vu when he said it, making all of them remember what happened back in Minosota. Where Bella had ran into the tree on her sled and had to be rushed to the hospital. And Logan, of all people, had lied to the doctor saying they were all her family.

James could see that Kendall was opening his mouth to say yes, and he quickly responded, "I'm her brother, that's it."

"Are you 18?" He shook his head, "Do you have a legal gardian with you?"

"She's on her way." Logan reasurred.

The doctor nodded, "Very well, Mr. Diamond we'll get her stable, and you'll be able to come back. The four of you have to stay here in the waiting room until I send someone to come for you."

With that, the gurney was being rolled off, and the last thing that Kendall saw was the white face of Bella Diamond.

* * *

Carlos, Katie and Mrs. Knight rushed into the ER waiting room only ten minutes later. "What did you do to her?" Katie asked, slapping all three boys across the head before crossing her arms.

All of them just sat there, not saying anything. Carlos' eyebrows furrowed, "I'm still confused, I was out at Walmart when James said Bella was at the hospital... why is she at the hospital?"

"Er..." All of them said.

Mrs. Knight grimaced, "What did you boys do to her? I thought you guys agreed not to get her in the hospital."

James pointed his finger to the tall blond boy, "It was Kendall's fault!"

"For the millionth time, how is it my fault?" He retorted.

Katie slapped them both again, "Will you just explain to us what happened."

Camille stood up, "Well, Bella came up after she and Kendall broke up-"

"Her and Kendall broke up?" All three of them chorused.

"Yep, _he_ decided to kiss Jo-"

This time Kendall cut her off, "I didnt kiss Jo, she kissed me. And I was going to tell Bella before Jo came and spilled the beans."

"You had kissed Jo the day before, why not tell Bella before then!" James yelled, and they broke out into a fight again.

Mrs. Knight turned to Logan and Camille, ignoring the bickering boys, "Why are they fighting?"

Logan frowned, "They both think they know what's better for Bella, and they keep fighting over it."

A this point, the boys were nearly at the point of puching each other, and Carlos slapped his helmet onto his head, "Ah!" He yelled, running into the two running boys. But neither stopped bickering.

Mrs. Knight turened back, "Alright, but what happened that made her get _into_ the hospital..." She asked, a little warrily.

"Well..."

Katie snapped at the boyfriend and girlfriend, "Oh, just tell us already."

Slowly they started to explain what happened, while Carlos was now inbetween the verbal fight going on between the blonde and brunette boys.

* * *

_Ooh_  
_Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?_  
_Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah_  
_Did I awake you out of your dream _  
_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_  
_You calm me down_  
_There's something bout the sound of your voice_  
_I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)_  
_Soon we'll be together_  
_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo,_  
_There's just one thing that I gotta do_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_Not gonna let me take another goodbye_  
_Babe, it won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_  
_But don't you worry, cause you have my heart_  
_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_  
_Just get up and go_  
_The show must go on so I need you to be strong_  
_I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)_  
_Soon we'll be together_  
_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo, _  
_There's just one thing that I gotta do_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_Not gonna let me take another goodbye_  
_Babe, it won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_Oh_  
_Wherever the wind blows me_  
_You're still the one and only girl on my mind_  
_No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)_  
_So always remember (worldwide)_  
_Always remember, girl you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo, _  
_There's just one thing that I gotta do_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_Not gonna let me take another goodbye_  
_Babe, it won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_(Worldwide)_  
_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_  
_But don't you worry_  
_Cause you have my heart_

The small radio on the secretary's desk played, the sounds just audible for the group waiting to hear. But, oh the irony. It was like Gustavo had taken everything that had happened to them and written it into a song. That song was the story of what happened between the boys and Bella all that time ago. It was only a chapter of their life, but one of the largest that filled up the book that was their life.

None of them had ever thought of the song like that, not when they were recording, not when they heard it on the radio for the frist time, but now, when all thoughts were on Bella, it seemed to click. So parts may be off, but overall, the song was the story that Bella had gone through. It showed a little of the pain that they had caused her. And none of them every really thought of it like that.

But most of all, it showed the little part, that before she moved at, that was invisible. The little spark between her and Kendall that was waiting to be ignited.

But even a fire can be put out. Jo had been the one to put it out, dousing it with water, using a fire hose, doing everthing to make sure that it was gone. And Kendall worried that the way Bella felt about him before may never be the same. Because, trust is the key to a realtionship. And he had broken the trust. Whether he meant to or not, he did. He ripped it in half, until there was just a pile of shredded remains of what there _once_ was.

They say that as long as you follow your heart, you'll always be going the right direction. But, following you heart isnt easy. Sometimes it'll lead you to bumps in the road, and you'll fall. But when it's real, you can't walk away.

* * *

The fight had subsided, and James and Kendall were at opposite ends on the row of chairs from each other. But everyone in the room was quiet. They each were deep in thought, not able to really comprehend what was happening. Camille, Katie, and Mrs. Knight had gone to grab a water, but the guys couldnt get up. They couldnt leave at the risk that the doctor came out and they missed him.

Carlos was lying there. He wasnt jumping around, he wasnt doing some crazy stunt. He had never done something like this before, just sitting there. Even last time she was in the hospital he still had to get up and do something, but this time, all he wanted to do was sit. His dark eyebrow's were scrunched together as he stared at the floor, traching lines with his eyes. The big brown eyes that were usually sparkling with excitment were dead. The laugh lines that usually were on his face were replaced with a frown, which never ceased to stop.

But most of all, he didnt have his helmet. Which was just one other thing that Carlos couldnt deal with. Never did he leave anywhere without his helmet. The one and _only_ time he was without it was when Lightning had taken it to hold meat in for a party. But even then, that was only for an hour. Now, it had passed the hour mark. And having one of his friends in the hospital and no helmet didnt make him feel very secure.

Those were his two life preservers. The helmet kept him level phisically. It kept him safe from harm that could have been done, and let him do what he wanted. His friends were the mental life preserver. They kept him level headed, talked him out of most of his crazy schemes. They made him more normal, while still keeping him _Carlos. _And that's proabably one of the things that he liked most about them. They didnt need him to change to be their friend, like others had tried to do over the years.

Bella was sometimes the center of that. Logan didnt want to do any of his plans, because he thought they were too dangerous. James wouldnt do anything that would wreck his hair, and it usually took a long time of persuading. Kendall would go along with most of it, putting his foot down when Carlos wanted to snowboard down a roof back home. Bella had her own part too. She would usually attempt most of the things that he came up with, no matter how dangerously stupid they were.

That's what a friend is. And Bella definatly helped him with it. Carlos learned to trim down on the extreme sports, while the other four would sometimes go along with them. Because, they were a team, a team of hockey playing hueligans.

A warm tear rolled down Carlos's cheek slowly, and fell onto the floor. He was better at crying in front of people then the other guys, but he was still not a fan of doing it. But, sometimes things are out of control, and you cant take the reins. You need to let what happens, happen. Because, sometimes it's for the best.

But, the way Carlos thought of it, how could this be for the best? Why pick sweet Bella to have something bad happen to? Why not have something like this happen to Jo? She deserved it much more. She hurt two of his friends, and even if Carlos wasnt good with holding a grudge, he would keep this one for a while. From what they said, this crushed Bella. And one look at Kendall's face told him that he was just as crushed. Carlos didnt honestly believe that he wanted Jo to kiss him.

But he wasnt going to say that. Right now, there was a war of the band. Team James, and Team Kendall. Logan and him were on the outside, and not wanting to get into it. Becuase so far, everyone was against Kendall. And he didnt deserve that. If you could find a person who would do more for his friends he would give you everything.

But right now, that didnt matter. All that was going on in the Latino's head was him thinking about what would happen to them as a group, and most of all, what would happen to Bella.

Logan sat, fiddiling with his fingers. He had managed to stop the tears that they all had, but that didnt stop the way he felt. Bella was the little sister he never had. And she was the little sister that all of them needed.

She was fun, she liked hockey, and she was alright about getting roughed up. But at the same time, they could still think of her as a kid, still take care of her like she was much younger than she really was. Like a great man said, age is but a number. And right now, even Logan didnt think that he could find that number with the pain that he was in.

Unlike the guys, she was closer to Logan in academics. She would get A's and B's, while they got C's. In a way, she was someone that could understand Logan. Like when he had failed his first test -in this case, a spelling test-, right after his mother had died, she had come over to his house, seeing as he had skipped the rest of the day -something unusual for him, even if he was only 6. He remembered crying on the porch, about his mom, and his terrible test grade. And she hadn't said anything at first, but just put a hand on his shoulder.

Bella hadnt even known him then really, he had just moved, and was always picked on for being smart. Yet, she had followed him home to make sure he was alright. She was definatly helpful in getting the group together, because if she had never gone after him that day, they may have never met.

He felt like there was a hole in their group now. Something he had never felt until they had moved to L.A without her. Like she was a part of the group, and that couldnt be taken away. They complimented each other, and also covered their flaws. But it wasnt like that without Bella. Who was there to cover up some flaws that the others couldnt? And to make their talents brighter?

The litttle sister of the group was somewhere down the hall, while the big brothers sat and wait. And Logan just felt that hole get a little wider by the second. Because, there wasnt just the golden quartet that everyone was used to, there was a golden quintet that was yet to de discovered by some. But they knew that it would be that way for a long time, and Logan tried to keep up that hope as he stared blankly at the spot where the doctors had wheeled her of to.

James was next to Logan at the front of the line, his head in his hands. James Diamond usually would have never let the world see him cry, but today he had done just the opposite. He didnt care if his friends saw him cry, he didnt care if strangers saw him, he wouldnt have cared if _Pop Tiger_ had come and taken a picture of him and put it on the cover. Let the world see his sadness. Because everyone has to have a hard part in their life. Whether it be your grandma dying, or your mom getting severly sick. Either way, it would be there.

And James couldnt help but feel that this was worse then any of those. Anyone would. Because, you never think about others troubles, when you are in the midst of you own. And right now, James was in the eye of this hurricane, and it was just getting started.

He whipped a few tears from his eyes, sitting up. They were puffy, and red, and tear stains lined his cheeks. He didnt look like the supermodel James anymore. He wasnt the boy that had head shots, or dreamed to be a singer, and be famous. He was just a brother. He was a brother who had left his sister once while she was in need, and this time he was going to make sure that he wouldnt make the same mistake. But still, he looked torn, both inside and out. In truth, he was broken. They were twins, they were also best friends. James and Bella Diamond, the pretty family. Though, they were opposites, they still were probably the closest siblings you could find.

And like a puzzle, if you are missing even just _one_ tiny piece to the puzzle, you couldn't completly finish it. You could pretend, you could try and replace the piece. But it'll never truely be replaced, because every piece has it's own spot, where they are suppossed to be. They were two pieces to the puzzle, that fit side-by-side. The Diamond puzzle as some might say. And if there was only James, it was just a piece, and you'd never see the true potential of it. You need both of them.

James may seem shallow, he may seem like a player. But that's only to the people that hadn't grown up with him, shared those experiances with him. And only four other people had been there for that. Say Bella and James were a puzzle, then all five of those teens together were like the colors on top of it. Together they were _the group_. Always together, there to lean on each other's shoulders. That's what true friends are for. But you couldnt take one of those friends away. Because, it'll make everything fall apart.

The threads of their friendship would get loose, untill they were gone. It didnt have to be Bella, if any one of them left, or was gone, they would drift apart. None of them would be the same. James wouldn't be the same. He wouldnt be confident, he would probably be shy and timid, as weird as that may sound. There had to be a way for his dream to come up, and a good guess would be that around his friends he felt sure of himself, and he could do anything. Together, they could be a great boy band, and that's why James couldnt get the audition back home for Gustavo, and Kendall could... he was sticking up for his _friends._

In reality, friendship is worth more than any amount of money or fame. Becuase it'll last forever.

Kendall was last on the line. He wasnt talking, he wasnt moving. He just sat there, staring off into space, his green eyes dark and gloom. The only word to describe them was like the inside of a tomb, dark, bleak, and void of anything. His mouth pressed in a tight line. His breathing was quiet, barely even noticable. His hands wrung in his lap, and he didnt move, not an inch. The only thing that told you he was still there was the small movements of breath, and the raising of his chest. But other than that, he was no longer there. Just a body numb of feeling.

Because he had gone through so many feelings in just the two days she had been back: Happiness when he first saw her, regret when he thought of how Jo had kissed him, hurt seeing her crying face as Jo told the truth, anger towards Jo at what she had done, anticipation when James had yelled at him, surprise when he hit him, awe as he was thrown out of Bella's appartment, fear as he saw Bella's body as she lay on the couch not awake to the world, anxiety as they rushed to the hospital, fear again as he watched the doctors strap her onto the gurney.

But one emotion bubbled to the surface, that Kendall didnt even have a name for. It was something that just made him feel like it would be alright. Bella was a fighter, and she would get through. They tell you to follow your heart, and not your head. Right now, Kendall's head was telling him that it was his fault, the guilt didnt reach anywhere though. He didnt have that feeling in his gut that he was guilty. It was just in his head. But his heart was another story. It told him that no matter what, Bella would do anything for her friends, it was one of the things they had in common. And she would get through this, and when she woke up she would tell them that they shouldnt have been worried, she would go to earth's length to make them happy, and her being here made them happy -_made him happy_.

Love. the most powerful emotion that a human can have. But, the types of love are all different. The way you love your family, the way that you neibors, the way you love friends, the way you can love a pet, the way you love your favorite food, the way you love your first girlfriend or boyfriend. So many different types of love. And each one feels different to everyone, and stronger to some than others. But above all those types of love, there is one last type: The way you love when you are _truely_ in love.

The definition of love is never precise. Everyone feels it differently, and you'll never be able to describe it the same as another person. The loose definition of love is, caring -or identifying- with a person or thing. Sometimes you can find that perfect way to describe it, but other times, you sit there, thinking about it, and by that time, it's gone.

You can fall in love over and over, and nearly ever time you will get your heart broken, or break someone else's. Because, that's just the way that love is. You'll always love your first crush, because that's the first time you ever felt the _true _feeling of love.

But, if you love something, set it free. And if it loves you back, it'll return. Even Kendall knows that trying to fight with James will be useless. Because, if Bella doesn't feel the same anymore, he can't do anything to help that. But that won't change what he feels. Love is something so powerful that it's amazing a human can possess it. He had to think of the possibility that he might need to let her go, and just be her friend. Because he could loose her, not completly. If anything, he'd much rather just be a close friend, then to be together and have a fight that could tear them apart farther. Because, when you love someone, you need to think of them before yourself.

Kendall didnt ever think that this was his solution, and to be honest, no one would. He assumed that he felt this way because of a different way he loved her. He was like a brother to her, and like the other three, he had the brotherly instincts, and the love that came with it. Because that would stay that way, forever. The love of a sibling isnt something that'll go over in a minute. It's something that is eternal.

And all four boys sitting there had that eternal brotherly love. And, sometimes all you need is to be positive. But, either way, you can't fight fate. No one can, no matter how hard those four boys may try.

**Author's Note: That was alot different than my usual writting, and I think it'll help to know what all the boys feel about Bella in the next few chapters. But, if you didnt like it, i'm sorry, I just had to get it out there. It was very different to write all their feelings, mostly i'll just write mostly Bella/Kendall's. And hopefully this helps understand where she stands with each of the guys.**

**One last thing, I made the poll a 'blind poll', so that you guys don't know what to expect. Right now, one option is leading by alot, but I'm not going to tell you what it is. Because I'm really evil. If you haven't voted, go and do it. That'll be how the ending is made up, because I though since I got such a great responce from this, I should let my lovely readers/reviewers choose what I do for the ending.**

**Now, look at my watch. You will review, you will review... dang... this thing must be broken. I've gotta go find Carlos. In the mean time, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: This chapter is more of a filler type one. Because, we all want to know what is wrong with Bella, and I want to try and get some more people on 'Team Kendall' for the fight (metiphorical fight). Well, you guys know what I mean. I just don't like everyone against him. Well, please read on.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. However, i do own Bella Diamond._

_**Shot In The Dark**_

_Chapter 13:_

Do you ever wish that you could either slow down, or speed up time. The four boys of Big Time Rush wished nothing more then to be able to make the next few minutes of their lives fast forward. Because the wait for the doctor was agony. All of them were gripping the sides of their seets so hard their fingers were white.

Katie, Camille and Mrs. Knight came back soon, holding a handfull of waters, passing them to the boys. They didnt respond, or even acknoldege it, and none of them made a move to take a sip.

Mrs. Knight gave all of them a saddened look, before settling into her seat, with a pained look on her face. Camille settled on the seat to the right of Logan, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze, but not a word escaped her mouth. Even she had a worried look on her face, and she had only know Bella for a short amount of time. Katie was the only one that didn't take her seat.

She had a frown on her face, and even for such a young girl she was good at concealing her pain. Because, she had a heart somewhere, it was just well protected by a steel wall. Katie took her foot, and kicked them all in the shins, hard.

Logan had a small intake on breath and Carlos flinched a little. But neither James nor Kendall moved, or showed any pain towards it. They sat their, unblinking, seeming lost in their own world.

"All of you!" Katie said loudly, earning a few looks from other people waiting. "Snap out of it!"

"Snap out of it?" James retorted. He had never yelled at Katie, well, none of the boys had. She was the youngest of them, consitered the _baby_, even if she could gamble them out of every cent that they had. "This is my little sister, in the hospital! How would you feel if Ken- your sibling was in there?" He asked, catching his mistake and fixing it. He was still angry at Kendall, beyond it even.

She crossed her arms, "I didn't say you should be worried, so don't snap at me. All I was saying is that sitting there in your own little worlds isn't helping anything. If I know Bella, she'll be fine, you guys used to get hurt a bunch, and she recovered the fastest... and your not the only one that cares if she's fine." She added quietly.

Carlos looked up, "What did you say?"

Not answering, she sat there. The silence finally got to her, and Katie loudly said, "Alright! I say that your not the only one that cares if she's fine... shesh!"

"That's what I thought you said..." Logan mumbled.

"I do have a heart you know."

That earned her a disbelieving look from the two, but the tallest boys just sat their, back in their own little dream worlds again, their faces blank of emotion.

Katie went over to James first, and messed up his hair, something the old James would have yelled at you for, and reached up to fix it. But he didnt seem to mind now, and stared at the wall blankly. "Urg!" She grabbed his lucky comb from his front pocket and took it into both hands. Making sure that he could see, she bent it a little, almost threating to snap it.

Finally, James seemed out of his subtor, and he snatched it back, looking to make sure that it was okay, and then placed it safely into his pocket. "Don't touch that." He mumbled something else, but none of them could really hear it.

"What?" Carlos, Logan, Katie and Camille asked in sync.

He frowned, "Bella gave that to me back when we were like four. Why do you think I never put it down?"

That earned a sympithetic look from all the teens. None of them had ever know that it was Bella that had gotten him his lucky comb. No wonder he charished it, expessially more when they moved to L.A, _away_ from her. They probably would have done the same thing.

Katie moved down to where Kendall sat. He seemed the same, if not worse, then James. His dirty blond hair was messy and stuck up in some places. His green eyes were just staring off, like he was just some corpse. She smacked him, but there wasnt so much as a flinch, or a sound that came from his lips.

Snappng her fingers in front of his eyes, he didnt respond. She tried everything, kicking him, hitting him, pinching him. But he was like a broken record player -stuck.

Finally, she got an idea, and leane forward, whispering. "The doctor is here to tell us what happened to Bella."

The mask on his face fell, and his eyes snapped up. Kendall looke around, "Where? What happened?" He asked, sounding a little wild.

"Well..."

He looked to his younger sister, "Katie? I thought that we were going to figure out what was going to happened to Bella."

She sighed, "We will... as soon as the doctor comes out to tell us." He gave her a frustrated look, "All of you were just staring at the wall, and it's not very fun for you to just sit there." She huffed.

Kendall sighed, "Sitting in a hospital isn't fun at all."

"Agreed." Carlos said, but he was the only one to even look at him. Logan and Camille both seemed to be siding with James on what happened, and only Carlos seemed to really think that this wasnt his fault, and that he hadn't wanted to kiss Jo.

A familiar dark haired girl bounded into the lobby of the hospital, and she looked to the boys. "Sorry I'm late. I got a message from James about what happened, but my phone was off. I was in a meeting about my horror movie and I couldnt check it." Stephanie rambled, taking a seat beside Carlos, and asked, "What did the doctor say?"

Loudly, all four boys said, "Maybe they should come out, and _tell us!_"

Stephanie nodded, and put her hand on Carlos's shoulder to comfort him. "They'll be out soon."

As if on que, a doctor came out of the double doors. He walked over to the group, "Your Isabella Diamond's family?" He clarified, and all of them nodded, "I'm Doctor Stevens, I took on her case."

All four boys didn't much care for introductions and yelled, "What happened? Is she going to be alright?" They bolted from the seat so they were standing right in front of the doctor.

Dr. Stevens held a hand up to silence them, "Before I can answer you, I have to ask one question. Did Isabella even have a serious head injury?"

The boys all shook their heads, except for Kendall who looked up, "The sledding incedent before we left... she was bleeding in her brain or something like that." He turned to face the doctor, "Does that help?"

He shook his head, "When did you leave?" He asked, writting this onto his chart.

The boys all started to think, and Logan quickly said, "Two years ago, on January 14th." All of them looked at him for know the exact date, but he just shrugged.

Dr. Stevens shook his head, "Has she had any more recent injuries concerning her head?"

Carlos piped up, "She was just on tour, he havent seen her in a while. She only got back yesterday."

"What happened last time when she had hit her head?" The doctor asked, raising his eyebrows.

James explained it in a low voice, sounding bleak. The doctor's pen ran across the page, taking notes so quickly the boys wouldnt have thought that they were legible.

Once he was finished, Dr. Stevens started to speak, "You boys may want to take a seat..."

None of them sat, and Carlos whispered, "She not dead... she's not dead... don't tell me she's dead."

The doctor shook his head, "Nothing like that. She's in a room right now." They all breathed a sigh of relief, settling back into their seats. "Isabella had an aneurysm-"

"Huh?" James, Kendall, Carlos, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Camille and Stephanie all asked at the same time, their sad looks replaced with confused ones.

Logan explained, "It's where your blood vessels in your brain swell and some explode, caused by bleeding in the brain from trauma's most of the time." Dr, Steven's gave him a surprised look, "I wanted to be a doctor."

"Yes, well we did a CT, and she had a Subrachnoid Hemmorhage in her brain-"

Kendall snapped his fingers, "That's what she had back home, but they said that they cured it."

Mrs. Knight finally scolded them, "Boys, stop interrupting him."

The boys slouched back, as Dr. Steven's continued, "Which leaves us to believe that she had a more recent head injury, only not as bad as a previous one, making it so the bleeding in her brain went unnoticed, until today. When, the blood vessels finally popped. That would be the cause of the sudden onset headache, and the reason that she fell unconsious. We did what's called a surgical clipping," The boys opened their mouths, but then he continued, "In more basic terms, we went into the back of her head and clipped the base of the aneurysm with a clip to keep it from happening again. She has a drain connected into her brain to get the blood out, and it'll be removed in a few days."

Katie stood up, "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded, "She's in room 201, just use the north elevators and you'll be right there. I'll be up there to check on her in a hour." Then Doctor Steven's started to walk of, scribbling a few more notes onto his clipboard.

The group quickly stood up, Stephanie and Carlos hand in hand, along with Logan and Camille. And then Mrs. Knight had her hand on her daughters shoulder. But James and Kendall just stood on oposite sides, not looking at each other. The entire group started to go towards the closest elevators, happy to see that it was the North ones. Getting on, James quickly pressed the 2 button.

The ride, even though it was one floor up, was painfully slow. The tension in the small space was high, and couldnt have been cut with the sharpest of knives. Finally, it relaxed when they got onto the floor. Tumbling out, they headed down the hall. They got off at around 210, and kept going down, each second seeming longer.

Finally, they reached 201, and creaked the door open. Bella was lying on the prestine white bed, a sheet wrapped around her for warmth. there was a ugly couch in the corner of the room, a few chairs, and a tray table on the right of her. The sense of deja vu ran over all the boys again.

Kendall went to take the seat onto her left, but James stepped in front of him, and sat down, taking her small hand into his own. He tried to take a different seat, but the others had arleady sat down. Camille and Logan had taken the last two seats, while Mrs. Knight, Katie and Stepahnie stood. Carlos was sitting in the couch at the back of the room.

Making his way over, Kendall asked, "Your not going to push me away if I sat down, are you?"

"No, go ahead." Carlos said, motioning to the other side of the couch. Kendall took a seat, feeling the unconfortable cushions.

That was a little surprising, seeing as everyone was mad at him for something. "You're not mad at me? I mean, you don't think all of this is my fault?"

The Latino gave a humorless chuckle, "No, what could you have done that caused this?" Kendall shrugged, "Besides, the whole Jo thing I know you wouldn't do. None of us would ever want to hurt Bella, and doing that would. So, to me, Jo kissed you." Carlos said flippantly.

"Really?" The blond raised his large eyebrows, "I thought that everyone was siding with James."

"I'm not siding with either you or James. I'm siding with the truth. Because that's all that matters." Carlos said.

"Huh, never thought I'd hear the day that you said something smart." Kendall said, clapping the shorter boy on his shoulder.

Carlos shrugged, "Must be the crazyness from today. I'm sure that tomorrow I'll be running around like usual, saying my weird stuff."

They both looked over to Bella, but she was concealed by the crowd of friends -and in James case, family. "You think she'll be alright?" Carlos asked, and for once he had fear wavering in his voice, looking back down to the floor.

Kendall tried to give him a smile to make him feel better, but even then he couldn't force it. "Bella always was a fighter. I bet that she'll be up and about, trying to leave by tomorrow."

Carlos finally relaxed and smiled, "Maybe I should go grab some Natcho's for her. Last time she really wanted some after she woke up." Both of them chuckled a bit at the memory.

"Hey Carlos," the boy looked at Kendall, "Thanks for not being angry at me, feels like everyone else is."

That got him to grin a bit, "It's what friends are for. And I'm sure that Logan will talk to you soon, he's not really mad at you, just confused because he was there for Bella when..."

A silence washed over them, and Kendall asked, "What about James? He hates me."

"He always over-reacts. He'll forgive you as soon as Bella does... most likely."

"Thanks Carlos." The blond said sarcastically.

A nurse peeked her head into the room, and quietly said, "I'm sorry, but only three people can visit at a time. I'm going to have to ask some of you to leave."

Mrs. Knight pulled Katie up, and Camille gave Logan a kiss on the cheek before getting up too. Stephanie walked over to Carlos and did the same thing. But none of the four boys even moved. One more person still needed to leave, but none of them were willing to get up.

"I'm sorry boys, but one of you has to leave. You can come back later-" The nurse started.

James bit out, "I say it's Kendall," his eyes never leaving his sister.

"Why me?" Kendall asked.

Turning his brown eyes, the tallest boy said, "This is your fault?"

The blond was ready to retaliate, but Carlos said, "How's this his fault?"

James glared at him too, "So your on Kendall's side?" Carlos opened his mouth, but the boy continued, "This is his fault, because if it wasn't for him Bella wouldn't have gone down that hill two years ago."

Kendall retorted, "If it wasnt for you she wouldnt have looked back, and never crashed into the tree. So it's just as much your fault as mine."

Logan and Carlos stepped between them, "Both of you, stop it."

They snapped out of it, but still glared at each other. Kendall looked at the nurse, who was still waiting for one of them to leave. "None of us are leaving. James might be the only one who is related to her by blood, but all of us are still her brothers. You can't only allow three of us in here. Because we all care about her. And I'm not going to leave." He crossed his arms.

The nurse sighed, "You can stay, but don't make alot of noise. I can get in alot of trouble for letting four of you in here."

That earned her a few silent _thank you's _from the boys. All the girls walked out of the room, giving Bella one more look.

Once all of them left, James turned to his friend/enemy. "Kendall, just leave, no one wants you here."

He opened his mouth, but there was a mumbling that stopped him.

All of them turned around, and saw Bella still lying in the bed, but her eyes were fluttering open, and her mouth still slightly open.

All of them rushed over, and Logan asked, "What'd you say?"

She opened her eyes competely, "I do." She mumbled, reaching her head up, "Who hit me with a baseball bat?" She asked dumbly.

Carlos nearly laughed, "No one, you had surgery."

"Again?" She groaned.

James nodded, "You had a... aneurysm or something like that. I can't remember the name."

Bella nodded mekely, "I'm going to go back to bed. I feel terrible right now." James glared at Kendall again. "Stop fighting." She mumbled, already half asleep.

Kendall tried to step closer, but was blocked off by James. Carlos got up, "I'm going down to the gift shop to grab Bella something." He saw that Kendall was still getting glared at, "Why don't Logan and Kendall come with?" He asked, not even waiting for an answer before pulling both of them off.

* * *

The three boys walked down the the gift shop, and there was a unconfortable silence again. Carlos looked around, and held up a big, bright pink dog, "You think Bella will like this?" He asked, trying to break the tension.

Logan put down the small animal he was fiddling with and shook his head, "No, Bella hates pink." He deadpanned.

Loooking at the ground, Kendall picked up a random thing off the shelf, and gave it a glance before putting it back down -black. That was really depressing seeing as they were in the hospital. I'd be better to get something bright.

Carlos looked up at Logan, "Hey Logan, how about you and Kendall go look over there." He pointed to the other side of the hospital gift shop.

The blond shrugged, and walked over there, and slowly the brunette boy followed him. Logan looked at him, "What's Carlos up to?"

Kendall followed his actions, shrugging, "He wants you to forgive me."

The shorter boy frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together, "Kendall, you kissed Jo while you were going out with Bella. You should have seen her when she walked into the appartment. She looked like she had been hit by a train -both physically and emotionally."

Kendall huffed out a long breath, "I didnt do that on purpose Logan. I wouldnt have hurt Bella, that's one thing that'll I promise I never do."

"Yeah, well all promises somehow get broken."

"I meant it when I told James that, and I still do." Logan gave him a disbeliving look, "I didnt mean to hurt her, and I never would do that. If there was a way to change that I would. But I can't." The smaller boy nodded his head, "Did you ever think of what I felt like after it?"

Logan's eyebrows knitted together, "Not really... I just don't understand why she had to find out from Jo -of all people. Why not have told her yourself? She would have understood if you admitted it."

There was a sillence, and finally Kendall whispered, "I tried to-" The dark haired boy gave him a disbeliving look, "Right after the concert I tried to... but she looked so happy that I couldn't tell her then. And right before Jo came over I was going to tell her -for real this time. But then Jo inturrupted and told her." The blond held his head in shame.

Logan frowned, and there was a small peice of doubt on his face. What if Kendall had really wanted to tell Bella the truth? Kendall looked up, "I'm not going to ask you to forgive me, because I really don't deserve it."

That earned a shocked look on Logan's face, "Really?"

Kendall nodded, "I should have told her as soon as I saw her, but I didnt. And James has a good reason to have punched me."

"Wait, James punched you?"

He nooded, turning his head to the side to show the light black and blue that had started to form on his jaw. Logan's eyes schrunched, "Wonder how none of us noticed it." He mumbled.

"We're all worried about Bella. I didn't even remember it until a little while ago."

Another unconfortable silence came over them, and Logan grabbed a stuffed dog off the shelf, and headed back towards the register, but he turned back to Kendall first. "Kendall?" He looked at his friend, "I'm not going to pick sides between you and James. But both of you care about Bella, and if you care as much as you say, you'll both get along, because that's what she wants."

**Author's Note: At least not everyone is against him. Carlos is going more towards Kendall's side, and in the next chapter we get to see what Logan will do -because we planted the seed of doubt in his mind. And James... well, like I said, he won't be forgiving Kendall until Bella does. But, I hope that it is better, because I hate having everyone against Kendall, it's not the right thing. **

**I've two really good ideas for the ending, and I think you guys will really like -or hate- them. This story is winding down sadly, and I don't know how many chapters it'll be, and from guessing, I think it will only have about 3 to 5 more at the most. :(.**

**I've started a new story. It's another OC one, but this time, I'm doing it with four OC's. And, if you would like to enter it for Logan, Carlos or James, just go onto the story. Deadline ends on December 1st, so no big rush.**

**Review, and I'll try and write extra chapters for you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I'm back, and I am so mad at myself. I am a big time idiot. I let my little brother use my computer, and he deleted this chapter, and I was going to upload it a day early, but I had to spend that day re-typing it. The orriginal chapter was 10x's better, but here is the version I typed again to get it on time.**

_LoganHenderson4Life_** pointed out a good thing. I never really relised how _long_ my chapters would get until now. So, I made this one shorter by a good 1,000-1,500 words. So, I hope this makes it easier on you, so you don't have to spend hours reading.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush nor the song 'World of Chances.' However, i do own Bella Diamond._

**_Shot In The Dark_**

_Chapter 14:_

The days past slowly, and everytime that Kendall had come to visit her, Bella would pretend to be sleeping. She couldnt deal with what was happening, and she didnt want to have to get into another fight with him about it. All the other boys knew that she faked to sleep when the blond came by, but didn't barrade her about it. James even seemed happy that she didn't want to talk to Kendall.

After two days, Logan had asked her if she had hit her head while she was away. She explained that she had tripped and hit a metal pole after a concert, but she had never thought of it. And that had been the cause of the hemmorage starting up again.

Exactly a week after she had been put into the hospital, she was discharged. James had made her get wheeled out in a wheelchair, even though she could walk fine. Bella couldn't make eye contact with Kendall, she sometimes would glance over to him for a second, but never long enough for him to notice.

* * *

A few days after she had gotten back, she was sitting in her room. Bella hadn't gotten out at all. The doctor had said she wasn't aloud to get her stiches wet, or do anything active, but that didn't mean she couldn't get out of her room. Kendall had stopped visiting her after he knew that she was ignoring, and the other guys didn't talk much either.

The door opened, and Bella turned the volume on the TV off, and looked over to the doorway. She expected James, but Carlos came inside.

"Hey Carlos." She mumbled.

He wasn't smiling like usual, and even weirder, her wasn't even wearing his helmet. Bella's eyebrow's furrowed, "You're not wearing your helmet."

Carlos touched his head, and got a confused look on his face, "I must have left it."

"You never leave your helmet." She stated.

He sat down across from her on the couch, "So, how about we got to the pool?" She shook her head, "The arcade?" Again, she shook shook her head, "Anywhere you want -and that's saying alot!" Carlos said loudly.

Bella shook her head once again, "I really don't want to go out." She deadpanned.

Carlos tried to grab her arm to pull her up, but she moved to the side, and sat down again. He huffed, "First Kendall, now you."

She looked up, her eyebrows knitting together. "What about Kendall?"

Carlos fiddled with the guitar pick she had left on the table, and he made a noise, and then responded, "He won't get out of his room -even for hockey!" He exclaimed, "Since you got home from the hospital, he hasn't done anything. Logan tried to get him to come over here and talk to you, but he wouldnt. And James is still mad at him..."

"James needs to get over himself."

"He said that he won't forgive Kendall until you do." Carlos explained.

Bella got up, and she tried to give Carlos a small smile, "I'm going to go and talk to him... Thanks Carlos." He gave her a confused look, "For not giving up on him or me."

Carlos puffed out his chest, "That's because I'm _Super Carlos!_" He exclaimed, jumping onto her coffee table.

She rolled her eyes, "Sure..."

"My job is done here, I'm going to distract James at the pool."

He left the room quickly, and Bella sighed, and started to the door. She walked over to 2J, and opened the door. No one was inside the kitchen or living room, so she made her way to Kendall's room.

Peeking inside the door, she smiled a bit. On the bed, Kendall was passed out. Bella grinned at how his hair was tussled and his lips slightly parted. For a minute, she was standing in the doorway at his room, just smiling.

She was about to go over and wake him up, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She didn't want to ever deal with what happened. Looking over, she saw a paper and pen on his desk. She looked at it, but it read nothing.

Bella sighed, and looked over at Kendall one more time. She turned back to the paper, and started writing. Walking over to him, she placed the folded paper into his hand, and closed it over it. Giving him one last look, she started out the door.

Bella stepped into the hallway, and she grabbed her phone from her pocket, and dialed Logan's number, "Logan, I need a big favor..." She started.

* * *

Kendall woke up about thirty minutes later. He sat up, and looked over at the clock, seeing that it was 5:43 at night. Turning over his bed, he tried to go back to bed, but he felt something stab him in the side.

Reaching up him, he pulled out a piece of paper, and looked at it. It was folded into forths, and on the front it read _Kendall_. But the first thing that he noticed was it was written in Bella's loopy writting. Had she been here? When?

Opening it up, he started to read, afraid of what he would find:

_Dear Kendall,_

_I'm leaving, back home to Minessota. I know that your able to call Hollywood your home now, but I can't. Because all the people I love aren't here. Your not the Kendall I knew here. You look the same, sound the same, even smell the same, but you aren't the boy that I remember, none of you are. If you were, then I probably wouldn't be leaving. But you aren't, none of you guys are._

_You used to be so different, you were the star Hockey boy, you had a bunch of girls with crushes on you, but you still managed to never break their hearts. Before this, you've never broken a heart. I always thought of you as a boy that wouldnt ever break a heart. No matter what -not by accident, or on purpose. But you did, you didn't mean to, but that won't change it Kendall._

_What happened with Jo, I know that you didn't mean for that to happen, but that still doesn't change it. That was when I realised how much you changed from now till then. You were different since that day that I came through the door to 2J, with the news that I had been signed to be Gustavo's big thing. But I just didn't know it._

_Never before this did I feel like this with you. Get butterflies in my stomach when I look into your eyes, or blush when you look directly at me. Before, I felt more comfortable to be around you, because we were friends. I didn't feel like I had to get dressed up around you, or do everything right. But now, I'm not so sure about that. Because when I'm with you, I feel like everything should be perfect._

_Me coming here wasn't something that should have happened. I'm not going to say that I regret it, or that I would change it. But I believe that it would have been easier if I had just not come. You and the guys would be Big Time Rush still, you'd have hit songs still, you'd be a huge success. None of that would have changed. _

_All three of you mean the world to me, you more so than the others sometimes. You were sometimes even more of a brother to me than James, because you played the part better. You were better at comforting me when I was sad, and made me happier easier. Of course, I didnt understand that you made me happy just by being with me until you were gone. And I'll feel the same as soon as I leave you, but I guess the saying is right; Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it. And when I came here, I fogot about what happened. How much it hurt me when all of you left without a goodbye. And now, I'll feel that pain again, but worse, I'll cause you that pain. Which was something that I never thought I would do._

_Don't search for me, becuase you'll be searching for something that was never lost. _

_I love you Kendall Knight, I always have, and I always will. But I have to do what's best for both of us, and that's me leaving. James and you are fighting over me, and that's all because of me. Don't come after me, please. Tell the guys that I'll miss them, and one day I'll see you again._

_Love,_

_Bella_

Kendall fell back to onto his bed, the letter clenched in his hand. She was gone. The one person that he cared most about was gone.

He got up just as quickly as he had fallen down, and rushed out the door. He wasn't going to loose Bella again, he had made that mistake too many times.

And this time, he would get it right.

* * *

Logan was driving towards the LAX, Bella in the passenger seat. He looked at her, "And your sure that you want to go home?" He asked, looking back at the road.

She sighed, "I'm sure Logan, you've asked that nearly ten times now." She reminded.

"Well, I don't want to see you make a stupid mistake." He mumbled, but Bella was able to catch it.

Bella turned to him, "I'm sure about this Logan. All I've done is tear you guys appart-" He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off, "And yes, you are being torn appart. James won't speak a word to Kendall -and don't think that I don't know that he was the one that punched him and gave him that bruise on his chin."

Logan frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "How'd you find uot about that?"

She shrugged, "Just because I was pretending to sleep in the hospital doesn't mean I didn't notice anything. And I pieced together that James was the one that punched him. Carlos is still his friend, and you don't hate him. That leaves him."

He pulled closer to the building, still tuck behind a bunch of cars. Bella looked around, "Logan, can you unlock the doors."

Logan hesitated, and he bit his lip, "Are you positive that you want to do this?" He asked nervously.

She nodded, "I'm positive."

Slowly, he pressed the unlock button, and she reached for the door handle.

Logan grabbed her shoulder, "Bella, please don't leave." He whispered.

Bella turned back around, her eyes filling with tears. "Logan, I have to. I'll miss you, and Carlos, and Kendall, and James. Everyone else to. Tell them that I'll miss them, and that I'll see them again." She mumbled.

"Please." He nearly begged.

She reached across the seat, and hugged him quickly, "Tell them I'll miss them, please." She said, and opened the car door, "I'll be fine." She promised before hoping out the door.

Bella started towards the airport door, and Logan stared after her. Soon, there was a loud chorus of car horns, and he looked back at her one time.

She was looking at him, and she waved, giving him a smile. He smiled back forcibly, and then slowly pulled out of the street.

_You've got a face for a smile, you know._  
_A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly._  
_But I've got a world of chances, for you._  
_I've got a world of chances, for you._  
_I've got a world of chances, chances that you're burning through._

_I've got a paper and pen._  
_I go to write a goodbye and that's when I know I've_  
_got a world of chances for you._  
_I've got a world of chances, for you._  
_I've got a world of chances, chances that you're burning through._

_Oh... _  
_I'm going my own way._  
_My faith has lost its strength again._  
_Oh..._  
_it's been too hard to say we've fallen off the edge again._  
_We're at the end._  
_We're at the end._

_Maybe you'll call me someday._  
_Hear the operator say the number's no good and that she had a world of chances for you._  
_She had a world of chances, for you._  
_She had a world of chances, chances you were burning through._  
_Chances you were burning through._  
_Chances you were burning through..._

_Ououhh.._

_You've got a face for a smile, you know. _

* * *

Kendall rushed to the parking lot, only to find that the BTR mobile was gone. He huffed, and punched the side of the Palm Woods feeling a pain shoot his knucles as he did so. He didn't waste any time rushing to the front of the building and trying to hail a taxi.

He practically had to jump in front of a yellow cab before it stopped, and after a loud rain of honking through the street, he jumped in the car, "I need to get to the LAX." The taxi driver just laughed. Kendall threw two twenties over the street, "Now?"

The taxi driver was much easier to work with now, and he pushed down on the gas, turning the opposite way.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Kendall began to see the large airport ahead of him. the taxi driver got stuck in traffic though, leaving him a block from it. Kendall opened the door forcfilly, and nearly fell to the street as he attempted to run towards the large building.

* * *

Soon, he was running to the gate. Getting through security was the hard part. After nearly five minutes he had gotten through, though he would have just run through it if he was allowed to.

He ran up to the gate that the plane to Minessota was parked at, and skidded to a halt in front of the desk. "I need to get on that plane, please, my girlfriend is on there!" Kendall begged.

The lady frowned, "I'm sorry sir, there is nothing that I can do."

He pounded his fist onto the desk, "Please, I'll do anything."

She grimanced, "Sir, there really is nothing that I can do. The plane left ten minutes ago."

Kendall's mouth fell open. His legs felt like Jello, and he struggled to stay up. Staggering, he got the the seats, falling down into one. She was gone, Bella had actually left.

You know what they say: _Those who forget history are doomed to repeat it._

**Author's Note: I closed the poll for the ending on Saturday, and this is set 1 for the ending. Next chapter is the last...**

**You know what I'll say. I'll tell you that if you review, I'll give you one of the BTR guys, when in reality, I can't. Because, if I had them, do you honestly think that I'd give them to you? Haha, well, still review, and I'll put it in my 'in' box for who gets the boys... maybe.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: ****So, last chapter... {sobs} I really loved this story, and I wish I could continue. Alot of you don't want it to end, and neither do I. And, no, I don't hate Kendall. First I punched him, now Bella leaves him. But I promise, I love him to death. He's probably my favorite of the boys, but only by a little. It's really hard to choose when it comes to BTR.**

**You guys gave me the best present before the last chapter; over 100 reviews. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. I read every single one and I want to thank you all. Whether you started reading from chatper 1 when I first posted, or if you just started reading. Because it feels great that you could review, whether good or bad, to tell me that you at least read the story. So, thank you again.**

**I am really surprised at how people are reviewing and saying that it was powerfull, and they were crying/on the verge of tears from it. I am not experianced, and I just write in my spare time. So being able to make someone feel emotion in my story is amazing, and having people cry at my story... that's good and bad, depending on the situation...**

**I want to warn you, that this is long, even though I wanted it to be short, it kept expanding. But it hopefully won't make you sit here for hours reading. But, it is the last chapter, it was bound to be long...**

**Here we are, the final instalment of Shot In The Dark.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, nor do I own the song 'Shot In The Dark.' However, I do own Bella Diamond._

_**Shot In The Dark**_

_Chapter 15:_

Carlos and James walked up to 2J a few minutes later, and saw that it was completly empty. Carlos smiled, "Looks like Bella got Kendall to go out of the appartment!" He exclaimed happily.

James turned to the shorter boy, "Bella was here?" The Latino nodded his head slowly, "You let her talk to Kendall?" He asked a little angerly.

"Yes, she wouldn't get out her room, and neither would he. So I told her to come over here and talk to him." He huffed.

The taller boy hit him upside the head, "Dude, he broke Bella's heart, why in the world would you let her come up here?"

"Because they needed to talk."

James folded his arms, "Needed to talk? Carlos, he is a jerk!"

Carlos tried to stare James down, but seeing as he was a good six inches or more taller than him, it didnt work well. "James, Kendall didn't do anything. It was Jo's fault, and if Bella doesn't blame him enouth to come over, then you shouldn't blame him for _everything. _So just stop with this." He ordered, for once sounding serious.

James frowned, and dug his hand into his jacket pocket, grabbing his phone, and clicking onto Bella's contact, before hitting the call button. It went straight to voicemail, and Bella's voice said, "_Sorry I missed your call. If it's Gustavo, you should go and yell at someone else, if it's one of the guys, just look beside you and I'll probably be there, if it's anyone else, just leave a message and I'll call you back_." There was the _beep._

"Hey Bella, call me back... soon." James ground out, not even mentioning Kendall.

Just then Logan walked into the door. Carlos looked around at him, "Hey, have you seen Kendall or Bella?" He asked curisously, not looking worried like James.

Logan stuttered, "No-I-I was-um..."

James gave him a look that said, _'Tell me, or else.'_

The small raven haired boy bit his lip, "Um... asked... I... airport." He stumbled, not able to really get out a full sentance.

James grinned, "Kendall's leaving!" He nearly yelled, so happy about the fact.

Carlos' smile dropped, "Wait, Kendall's leaving? How are we doing Big Time Rush without him?" He asked.

"Guys-" Logan started to explain.

But the pretty boy interrupted, "I've got to have a party!" He looked around, "Where's Bella, she'll probably be happy."

Logan kept trying to cut the boy off, but everytime that he started to say something, James would just start talking again. Finally, he ended up yelling, "Kendall's not the one that left!"

Both boys looked at him, and Carlos looked relieved, "Good... what about an airport then?" He asked, and James was scowling like crazy.

"Er... well." Logan started, looking at his feet, scratching the back of his neck.

Both James and Carlos hit one of his shoulders at the same time, and he nearly fell back. Both chorused, "Who left?" They both demanded.

"Er, well," He repeated, and both raised their hands to hit him again. "Bella, she had me drive her to the airport, just don't hit me. Camille does that enough." He begged.

James went again, and hit him again, "You let Bella leave?" The boy nodded meakly, "Why would you do that?" He yelled.

Logan looked up, crossing his arms, "James, Bella can make her own decisions. She wanted to leave, this isn't her home. Let her go if she wants to, as her brother you should respect her choices, not tell her what is right and what's wrong." He said boldly, rendering the tallest boy speachless.

Carlos grabbed both of their arms, and they asked, "What are you doing?"

He smilled, "We're going to get her. If she is going back to Minessota, then we're following her." He replied, dragging them through the door.

* * *

Kendall tried to call her phone over and over, leaving over twenty voicemails in the past five minutes. He had pracitcally assaulted the call button trying to get a hold of her. But everytime, it would go straight to voicemail, and he guessed she had turned it off for this single reason.

Looking at the note that was still held tight in his hand, if only he had been quicker, then he might of been able to stop her before she left. Maybe James was right, all of this was his fault. If he never had started to date her, if he had never spoken to Jo, if he had never let Jo talk to him, if he had stopped her from kissing him, if he had told Bella himself. Maybe then he would still have a girlfriend, maybe he would have three best friends still. But he had screwed it all up, it was really his fault.

"Bella, I love you." He whispered, knowing that she was probably far away from here by now, and would never hear those words be spoken. What was he to do?

The next flight to Minessota wasn't even till tomorrow, and by then, she'd probably never want to come back, because of him. Why does it seem that his luck changes like a switch, it was great, and then it changes within a second.

Pounding his head, he groaned, fighting back the tears that threatened to come out. He dialed her phone again, and it went to voicemail, "Bella, please call me back. Come back, please... I need you." He begged, his voice cracking with every word and hung it up. Then he texted the same thing, a single tear falling onto the screen of his phone.

He wanted to say that it was just rain. Kendall Knight rarely cried, the last time that he had truely cried was when his dad left them, but that was years ago. Never after then did he really cry. But now, even the hard headed Kendall couldn't hold back the sad tears that pushed past.

For what seemed like hours, he sat there, though it was only a few minutes. He was openly crying, just looking at the ground not to show his tears to anyone else. But there was the hole that didn't seemed to be filled when Bella wasn't there. Now, he was just half there, because Bella was a part of him, of all of them.

What do you do what part of you leaves?

* * *

Bella sat there, frowning. She opened her bag, and turned her phone on. Looking, she saw that there was nearly twenty five messages; Two from Carlos, two from James, one from Logan, and... twenty from Kendall. She clicked on them, listening.

_"Bella, please don't get on that plane. Who's going to do crazy stunts with me, and get me out of trouble?"_

_"Don't leave just because of Kendall, he should be the one leaving. Please Bella, as my little sister, don't leave me. I did that to you, and I was wrong to do it, but please don't do it."_

_"Hey, I know I said that I was alright with you leaving, but I lied. Bella, come back, Carlos is going crazy, James is pulling his hair out, and I haven't even seen Kendall. Please..."_

_"Bella, I know that I was a jerk. I blame everything on me. Just please come back, all I have is a note, that's all I've got of you. Please Bella, you mean the world to me, I tried to stop you, but you already were gone. Please, come back, you don't have to do it for me, do it for Carlos, for Logan, for James. We all would never want you to leave, just come back."_

Kendall, of course he would blame it on himself. She wished she was with him, that she could hug him and say that it was alright, that she was right beside him. The way that his voice cracked, he sounded like he had been crying, he sounded _broken._

She should be next to him, she should be forgiving him. That's what she should do, that's what her heart wanted. Why do you always try and follow your heart, when it's so hard to figure out what it wants. She thought that she wanted to leave, not having to deal with the pain, and now all she wanted was to be there, to be with Kendall.

True love was something from a fairly tale, that was for Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Ariel, so many other characters that existed in books and movies. This wasn't a movie, this wasn't where the prince swoops in to save you from leaving. He might have tried, but in a fairy tales, things have their happy endings. But why couldnt she? Why does everything go wrong, until it pushes you off the edge, and then you make drastic decisions.

"I love you Kendall." She mumbled, knowing that he wouldn't hear her say the words. He may have read them in her note, but she'd never said them to his face. Bella wasn't a princess, the isn't a fairy tale. She isn't the one that you sweep off her feet. This was reality.

People tell you that reality is the worst thing. You can dream of a perfect life, of a perfect boyfriend, he could give you gifts and kiss you. Bella may not have had a perfect life, but she never realised until now she had one that was very close. She had great friends, Kendall as a boyfriend, and the best brother in the world. Yet she left it.

Young people make stupid mistakes.

And doing it for love makes them seem even more stupid.

Sometimes you have to fix them before they get worse.

_

* * *

_

The full BTR gang was in the airport now, James, Carlos and Logan having just gotten to the gate. Upon finding that the plane had already left, they sunk into a chair. James looked to the side, to keep everyone else from seeing his tears, only to see the person he hated most at this moment.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He spat at Kendall, his eyes like daggers.

Kendall looked up, and the rest of the boys saw that his eyes were red, and tear marks painted his cheeks. "I tried to get here before she left. She was already gone when I got here."

James seemed surprised, "You tried to get Bella to come back?" He quickly switched back to being mad at him, "So you can break her heart again?"

The blond shook his head, "I tried to come and get her because she makes us all _happy_. I don't ever want to hurt her, but that doesn't mean that I didn't. I hurt her, I hurt you, and you should be mad at me... You're right, this is my fault." He mumbled.

"Wait, I was right?... I mean, of course I was right."

Carlos threw his hands up, "This is the part where you forgive him."

James glared at the small boy, "I'm not going to forgive him, he doesn't deserve it."

"James." Logan started, "Do you think that's what Bella would want? She would want all of us to be friends again." He pointed out.

"I'm not being friends with a guy who broke my sister's heart by cheating on her and-" He started to rant.

Kendall cut him off, "Look James, if you hate me, that's fine. But Bella really wants us to be friends again." He held out the note that had been held in his hand.

The three boys crowded around it, and read it over quickly, in the middle, Carlos nearly yelled, "Woah! Bella loves you!" And the people in the next gate even turned to them, and James seemed surprised at it.

"You should forgive him." Logan suggested, though Kendall was right there. James got a look on his face, like he was considering it.

Carlos urged, seeing the doubt on his friends face, "Come on James, we're all best friends, you can't stay mad at him." He prompted.

James started to break down, "Er..."

Both Logan and Carlos smiled, and Kendall just sat there, sad about Bella. The two continued to prompt the tall boy, "James, you've been friends with Kendall since we were like four. Come on."

After a few more minutes of this, James yelled, "Fine, just shut up!"

Even Kendall smiled, he had gotten James back as a friend, that was worth a smile. James turned to him, "I forgive you, but you have to help us get Bella back."

"The next plane there isn't till tomorrow." Kendall said bleakly.

Carlos and Logan clapped them on the shoulders, "But we'll be able to get her, because we're all in this together."

They held their hands out, and Kendall promptly put his on top, and after a few seconds, James put his on top of the blond boys. "BTR." He reminded, and they all smiled.

"I can't believed that worked."

All four of them turned around. Bella was standing there, a smile worth a million dollars to them plastered to her face. She was there, really there.

At once, there was a fight over who would get to her first. They all reached her, engulfing her in the biggest group hug she had ever had. Bella raised her eyebrows, "Did you think I died or something?"

"But... you... home... airplane." Logan stumbled.

Kendall added, "They said the plane left."

She nodded, "The plane did leave, that doesn't mean the I was on it."

Carlos and James looked at her, and both said at once, "Explain."

Bella sighed, "Well, James and Kendall were both fighting. So, I made up a plan to make you two become friends again. With a little help, I wrote a note to Kendall to say I was leaving, and then I had Logan drive me here." They all gave Logan accusing looks, "He didn't know anything. And I pretended to leave, so you would forgive each other, and now you're really mad at me..." She guessed.

They all shrugged, "Not really?" She gave them a look, "Well, a little." They all agreed.

Kendall pointed out, "Wait, you said that you had help?"

"Camille, Stephanie!" She called over the airport noise. The two girls walked out from the seat at the next gate, and smilled at them. "Stephanie helped with most of the planning, and Camille made sure that Carlos and James were busy."

Carlos, who still seemed confused by the plan, asked, "Wait, so you aren't leaving?" All of them hit him on the head.

Logan offered, "How about we go to the Palm Woods?"

"We won't all fit in the Big Time Rush mobile." James pointed out.

Bella smiled, "I'll go in a taxi with Kendall." James gave her a look, but it was quickly changed when he remembered he wasn't mad at Kendall anymore.

James nodded, a little forced, "Alright."

She smiled, and hugged him, whispering, "Thanks for forgiving him."

He mumbled back, "He's my best friend." Bella smiled even more at her brother.

* * *

Once Bella and Kendall hopped in the taxi, she turned to him, "You're mad at me aren't you?"

Kendall bit his lip, "Er... a little." Her face fell, "Just because I thought that you were gone and I wouldn't see you again." He explained.

She smiled a little, and sighed, "I don't think that I could ever go that long without you again."

"Good." He said, relieved.

Bella laughed, "You sound so relieved when you say that. That makes me think that you were pretty convinced that I was going to leave you behind."

Kendall mumbled, "I left you."

She got a pained expression on her face for a second, but it straightened out, "You had a reason though. I was pretending to leave for selfish reasons, you were leaving to help James live _his _dreams."

"Yeah..." He murmered, and there was a long silence, and he pulled her note from his pocket, "I guessed that this note made me think you really left."

"I cried writing it." Bella confessed, "I thought it felt too real, even if _I _knew that it wasn't real, I still felt like I was leaving you."

Kendall couldn't help but blurt out, "You wrote that you loved me... Was that just part of you trying to get James and me to be friends?" He asked, sounding hurt.

Bella laughed a bit, "I would never lie about loving someone." She deadpanned, looking down.

He smiled a bit, Bella loved him. He reached under her chin, and pulled her head up. "Bella, I love you."

She turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact, "No you don't, you just don't want me to fell stupid for saying it to you."

Kendall made her head look back at him, "Isabella Diamond, I love you. I promise, I love you more than anything." He promised.

She felt wetness start down her face, and he reached up, grabbing the falling tear. "Why are you crying?"

Bella sighed, "Because I'm so happy. I've waited for you to say that for so long."

"Yeah, well I never was very good at getting things in on time." He joked.

She laughed into his chest, "Kendall..." She mumbled between laughs."I love you too." She promised solemly.

Kendall leaned down and titled her head back, so he could kiss her. The kiss was filled so much unspoken things; passion, love. Both of them smiled into it, there eyes closing.

"Hey, get out of my cab to do that!" They both pulled apart, and looked at the taxi cab driver, who grumpled, "We're here."

Kendall gave him a few dollars, and they climbed out of the cab. He grabbed her hand, and she smiled contently, leaning into his chest.

This time, she leaned up and kissed it. It was sweet, and soft, but it meant alot to both of them that they were both still here and were kissing each other.

A throat cleared, and Kendall pulled away, "Who's it this time!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

The rest of the guys were there, and Camille, and Stephanie. James was the one who cleared his throat, and he said, "Listen, I just started to like you again. Kissing my sister in front of me isn't a way to stay on my good side -just warning you."

Everyone laughed, and Bella rolled her eyes, "Get used to it Jamie." She teased, and messed up his hair.

That, of course, ended up with James chasing her, and then the rest following them trying to get him from killing her. Knowing James, he probably would.

Bella ran up to the pool, and right before she jumped in, she stopped. James zoomed straight past her, into the cool water. The others came up behind her, laughing. As soon as he popped up, she said, "You need to stop being so obsessed with your hair. I'm starting to think you have OCD."

Kendall grabbed her hand, and they started over to the lounge chair closest to them. Carlos and Stephanie jumped in the pool, fully clothed, and Camille and Logan started a debate about something.

The couple watched as James started to get out of the pool, and he glared at them.

A girl walked over, and said, "Hey James."

He looked at her, "Oh hey Sun-Block Girl." He greeted.

Bella called, "Her name is Rachell."

James rolled his eyes, "Hey, _Rachell._" He corrected.

Rachell smilled like the Cheshire Cat when he said her name. She said, "James, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe... go out sometime?"

He looked surpirsed, "Me? -I mean, yeah." He held out his dripping arm, and Rachell gladly took it.

Kendall looked back at Bella. "Huh, go figure. James got a girlfriend finally. Now we all are happy."

She mumbled, "Maybe this is a fairy tale." He gave her a confused look, and she just shrugged.

"So, how about we go out tonight?"

"I'd love that... Let me guess -hockey"

"Now that you mention it, Hockey sounds good."

* * *

_I promise I would be there_  
_I swear I'm on my way_  
_I know you may not hear me_  
_But that's the price I'll pay_

_And I don't know_  
_how I would ever go_  
_all alone walking on my own_

_Like angels, you were floating to me_  
_and that's how it should be_

_'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment_  
_I don't wanna pay for things unspoken_  
_I just wanna race with arms wide open_  
_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

_I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_  
_When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking_  
_Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing_  
_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

_I promise you I'm gonna be there_  
_I wanna be there_  
_No matter what happens_  
_No matter how tragic_

_'Cause the clock is ticking_  
_The world is spinning_  
_Our lives are passing us byyyyy _

_'Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_  
_When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking_  
_Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing_  
_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

_Take a shot in the dark..._

For love, we all are taking a chance. But sometimes, it is for the better.

And for Kendall and Bella, all they needed to do was take a _Shot In The Dark_.

**Author's Note: That's it, very fluffy ending if I say so myself. A bunch of people thought that it was going to be a Plot Twist (Sad Ending) for the winner. But, it was the Plot Twist (happy ending). I hope it turned out that way, I was smiling, so I thought it was happy. Well, this chapter, not the last one, that one had _me _wanting to cry, thought the begginging of this was sad too.**

**-I was asked about a sequel, I don't really think I'll have time to write out a big sequel... BUT, I do have an idea. I was think to do a collection of One-Shots about Kella. If you like that idea, then review.**

**Review: You know what they say, save the best for last!**


End file.
